


Triad

by Nashville12



Category: Daisy Jones & The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashville12/pseuds/Nashville12
Summary: Camila Dunne watched from backstage as her husband, Billy, fell in love with another woman night after night after night while touring the country as the lead singer of Daisy Jones And The Six. And she knew she had two choices: ask Daisy to leave the band to save her marriage...or ask her to get even closer to it.
Relationships: Billy Dunne/Camila Dunne, Billy Dunne/Daisy Jones, Camila Dunne & Daisy Jones
Comments: 29
Kudos: 3





	1. The Idea

**Camila's POV  
  
  
**I see the way he looks at her.  
  
Daisy Jones.  
  
With her long auburn hair and a voice that makes every club or stadium hold their breath just to listen. She's all legs, and tall as the heavens, with a confidence most women only dream of.   
  
I see the way she looks at him too.  
  
Billy Dunne. My husband.  
  
He's a good man, and I know that he loves me.   
  
But I know he loves her too.   
  
When they are onstage together, there is an electricity that you would have to be dead not to feel. Hell, you would probably even feel it in your grave. It breaks my heart and turns me on all at once to see Daisy walk over to Billy's mic, leaning in close, breathing his air as they sing a song he wrote for and about me.  
  
In that moment, no one else exists.   
  
For two hours every other night, I get to watch my husband make love to his mistress musically, before walking offstage to make love to me after.   
  
But ever since Daisy Jones became a regular with the Six, I have felt Billy slipping away from me. He lies next to me in bed, dreaming of her. He whispers her name in the middle of the night and I know him well enough to know that more times than not, he is thinking of her when he's making love to me.  
  
I don't want to stop him from pleasure. I don't want him to love me just because he has to. I want him to want me, but maybe there's a way he can love her too.  
  
_____________  
  
"You killed it tonight. I don't think I've ever heard you sound so good, baby."   
  
Camila laid her head on Billy's bare chest, playing with the hair that adorned it as Billy decompressed and they felt the hum of the moving bus calm them.   
  
They were on their way home, back to LA, and Camila was thinking of a way to bring up a thought she had been working out in her mind for a week now.  
  
Billy leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he said, "Thanks, beautiful."  
  
They laid there in silence for a while, sleep slowly creeping up on Billy as Camila began to speak.  
  
"Daisy sounded great too. Really."  
  
"She did, didn't she." Billy's eyes were closed but there was a smile in his voice.  
  
Camila sat up, making Billy's eyes shoot open.  
  
"Ok. I want to say something, and I need you to hear me out all the way before you say anything."  
  
Billy propped himself up on an elbow, leaning into her as worry crossed his face.  
  
Camila took a deep breath as she began.  
  
"This tour... has been amazing so far. The band is electric, Daisy is fantastic, and I fall more in love with you every night that I watch you in your element. You really come alive onstage, and it is the best thing."  
  
Billy smiled as he put a hand on her knee, squeezing it gently.   
  
She smiled slightly before continuing.  
  
"But... I feel you slipping away from me, Billy. The way you look at Daisy... I know you love her. I can see it."  
  
Bill began to speak, but Camila lifted a finger to stop him.  
  
"I'm not done. I've watched you fall in love with Daisy Jones every night, and it was a problem for me for quite a while. I know you felt it too. Me pushing you away some nights because I was angry, or jealous or... just not myself. And I know... I know that I have put a lot of pressure on you lately. I won't apologize for that because our family comes first. Our family will always come first. But... I'm tired of hurting you by forcing you to choose between me and Daisy. I know you love her. And you know what...? I love her too. She's an incredible woman. And I'm not blind... she is beyond gorgeous too."  
  
Billy smiled as he looked down at the bed, hiding his blush.  
  
"You're not hurting me..." He croaked out as he played with a loose thread on the comforter.  
  
"I am. I know that. And I'm tired of being the bad guy. I'm tired of making you choose between me and her all the time. I've been thinking a lot about it, and... it's not fair to you. I think you need to be able to have some freedom without me worrying about you. You do so much for us. Our family. You've come so far and... I want to do this for you."  
  
Billy swallowed hard.  
  
"Camila, what are you saying?"  
  
Camila took a deep breath before she touched the side of his face and whispered, "I want you to choose me. For the rest of your life. I want you to choose our family, and I will fight for that until I'm dead and gone. But... when we get back home... maybe for one night... you don't have to choose."  
  
_______________  
  


**Daisy’s POV**

I remember one time I was, God I don’t know how old I was. Or how young I was. And I was doped up. Laying under this...well, it doesn’t matter who he was or what he did...what matters is that I was lying under him. Just begging him to just love me. To make it what I had read about it my mother’s books. The romance. The adventure. I was right there. I was really putting on a show, too. Making all the sounds I had heard, moving the way I saw in movies. I look up at him and I realize that he is looking at the mirror next to the bed. Johnny Carson is in the reflection. I’m laying there, vulnerable as hell, begging for attention, and he is watching the Tonight Show. 

That’s the best way I know how to explain to anyone what it was like to be on stage with Billy Dunne night after night. To be in his space. To fall in love with him over and over and over and night after night after night and to KNOW that’s what people came to see. They saw it, too. They felt it, too. 

And I know Billy felt it. I know he did because I would see it. But just as soon as I would see it in him I would watch him swat it away. Like it annoyed him. Like loving me...annoyed him. It hurt me so deeply. To sing the words we sang to each other. And then watch him look over my shoulder and smile at Camila. 

And that was real, too.

And...I wanted to hate her. God, how much easier my life would have been if I could have just hated her. If she was horrible to him. If she killed his passion. If she was a terrible mother. If she was rude to me. Or hateful to me. 

But she wasn’t. She loved him so fiercely I envied it. She supported every passion and dream he had, even if it hurt her to do it. She was the best mom to his three girls. And she was so kind to me. She loved me with the same fearlessness she loved her family with. That was just who she was. This beautiful thing...her dark hair and eyes, perfect smile and unbelievable hair. I’d look at her and think...well yeah, that’s who he would love. I would, too. Maybe I do, too.

And night after night I would leave the stage covered in sweat and breathing heavy and sometimes even holding his hand and he would just, I don’t know how else to say it, cross a threshold maybe? Where he became hers again. He’d drop my hand and she’d run to him. Kiss him. Claim him. Sometimes I swear she would look right at me. I’d see his hands travel her body like he knew every inch of it. Which of course he did. They would slip into their bus. Her draped all over him, like they’d be making love the second the doors shut. And I’d slip into mine. With a husband I could barely stand the sight of.

______________________

“You were wonderful tonight.” Nicky was doing a line off the small fold down table in the kitchenette on the bus. He didn’t even look up at her. It was just what he was supposed to say.  
  
Daisy would hear Camila in her head, talking to Billy like she did after every show. But really talking to him. She’d have something smart to say...maybe the sound was off, maybe there was a different vocal inflection she noticed, maybe Daisy took something in her chest voice that she normally floated through.  
  
She noticed.  
  
And she appreciated it. She...idolized it.  
  
And not just Billy.  
  
Daisy.  
  
All of it.  
  
Daisy would overhear them and want so badly to ask what Camila thought, or talk to her about what she liked or didn’t like. Instead she had Nicky regurgitating compliments she knew he didn’t mean.  
  
He sat in the bus and got high when he even came. You’d never find him backstage, fucking Daisy with his eyes while she sang with Billy Dunne: wondering if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Daisy fell into her bed, wiggling out of her shirt as she did. The bus was already moving and she was pressed against the wall. She would close her eyes and still see him. She would alternate between trying not to think about Billy being with Camila to only being able to think about Billy being with Camila. 

“You’re beautiful.” Nicky purred in his thick accent as he crawled into bed behind her.  
  
Another empty compliment.  
  
Daisy had gotten to the point where she would only let him fuck her from behind, and she could pretend it was Billy. She’d try to recall his face, his smile, his smell. And imagine him holding onto her from behind. She’d imagine Camila watching the way she had to imagine them. More often than not Nicky would finish and Daisy would curl into the side of the bus and cry herself to sleep.

She would recall the many times she had given her body to men that didn’t deserve her. That didn’t see her or appreciate her. Now she had one who did. The first man to really know her.  
  
And he was wrapped up in the body of someone else.  
  
His wife. The woman he loved.  
  
Unwilling and unable to connect to her the way she so desperately needed. The way she had always needed. 

And she realized that she was pretty sure nothing could feel worse than that. 

  
_____________________  
  
**Billy's POV**  
  
I have taken a lot of things over the years that make my head cloudy. Different substances that alter my reality for the night and make me hear things that aren't real or do things I regret the next day. But I thought those days were over once I got clean.   
  
But lying there on that bed, just enjoying the familiar sounds of the bus, my woman tucked under my arm... I was happy.   
  
Camila took me by complete surprise when she started sharing with me the way she was feeling. I mean, I guess I had noticed a little bit of tension coming from her, but honestly, after every show I was exhausted. Any energy I had left I used to be daddy to three little girls.  
  
But the more Camila talked, the more I realized that maybe I was blocking out something that everyone else was noticing, and that I was just too afraid to.   
  
Of course I noticed Daisy Jones. Who didn't. She was pretty much every man's fantasy. I'm sure some women too. She had this long red-ish hair and giant hoop earrings that I swear to God, got caught in her hair all the time. How she still has earlobes is beyond me.   
  
She has these long sexy legs that you can't help but stare at. She's a model without being a model, and if I wasn't married...yeah, I probably would have been sleeping with her already.  
  
But Camila... that woman takes my breath away daily. She's exotic in the best ways. And she loves me more than anything.   
  
I don't deserve her.  
  
I never have, and I know that that gets in my head...  
  
I think Daisy is an escape for a couple of hours onstage. I can pretend that I have a different life when the lights are shining down and the whole world disappears. One where I don't have to constantly worry about being perfect and not being a total screw up, because trust me, I'm a big one.   
  
Daisy doesn't see that though. She sees me for me. That feels nice.  
  
I know Camila never means to see me like that, but when she's seen and been through the kind of shit she has with me, it's pretty easy to see my failures and only that.   
  
So when she told me what she wanted to do when we got home... I was shocked.  
  
__________________  
  


“What are you saying?” Billy’s voice hitched like he thought maybe he was supposed to laugh.  
  
Camila didn’t laugh or even smile. She just tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Look, isn’t it what everyone does nowadays? I’m a mom, Billy, I’m not dead. I just thought...I know it’s complicated...but you could have us both.” Suddenly Camila was embarrassed. As if maybe she had misread his desire somehow.

“Together...?” he whispered, questioningly. 

“Together. If...if you think you’d like that, baby...” Camila ran her hand over his chest feeling like she was offering him some kind of present. She felt his heart racing. 

“Is this some kind of a test? Like if I say I would like that, are you gonna grab your purse and upend me with it?” Billy let his mouth curl into a smile. Honestly he wasn’t sure what he was thinking of her proposal. She chuckled to herself and pressed against him.

“It’s not a test. I want to give you something that would make you happy. Something...that maybe you feel like you can’t have because of me. I’d just....”

Camila caught herself getting lost in some of the darker feelings behind her offer. Billy stroked the side of her face.

“You’d just what...?” She inhaled deep as he asked.

“I’d just rather be there with you, then have you fight so hard against it and then...eventually, inevitably...do it without me. I want to be a part of your life. All of your life. I don’t want to always be sitting side stage waiting...you know?”

“I don’t....I don’t know what to say. I don’t need to...”

“You do need to,” She interrupted firmly, “...and I think she does, too. She’s in a loveless marriage, Billy, we both know that. She’s in love with you. I know you won’t admit it but I know you know.” 

Camila rolled herself into his lap and felt the heat growing there. She let her hips grind down against it, leaning into his ear.

“Is that for me or Daisy?” Camila was slowly moving against him.  
  
He swallowed hard.

“Is this a time where I’m allowed to say both then?” He answered honestly but nervously, his mind on fire from the thought of it. 

“Yes baby, you can.” Camila reached between them and pulled her panties to the side.  
  
They quietly made love and Camila knew he was thinking about Daisy. Which was ok.

Because so was she.

  
  



	2. The Build Up

**Camila's POV**  
  
  
Something ignited in him that night.   
  
I wanted to do this for him. I really did. But I would be lying if I said that some part of me didn't want him to say that I was crazy. That there is no one else he could ever be with but me.   
  
But that's not Billy.  
  
His apprehension and questions only confirmed how much he wanted this, and how he hadn't even thought about it being an option.

I don't blame him though. If he had been the one to bring this up, I'm pretty sure I WOULD have taken my purse and upended him. Our marriage would have taken a real blow, that's for sure.  
  
I had never been with a woman before, but being a teenager in the peace and love era of the 60s, right into the sex, drugs and rock and roll life of being married to one of the biggest rockstars in the world... I'd definitely thought about it before. Would the kisses be softer? How would it feel to have long hair draped over my body... someone who could make me feel good because she knows what feels good...  
  
But I never actually thought I'd be with one.  
  
So that night when Billy and I made love and I knew he was thinking about Daisy, I let my mind go there. I wanted to see if I could let myself go and tap into a fantasy I didn't even realize I had.  
  
Probably one of the best orgasms I've ever had.  
  
__________________  
  
"How are we even going to do this?"  
  
Billy sat on his living room couch and rested his elbows on his knees as he blew out a long hot breath into his hands.   
  
Camila sat next to him, one leg swept under her as she thought.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about all the details yet... I was kind of just throwing out the idea." She looked around the room as they both heard their little girls giggling down the hallway in their playroom.  
  
"Well obviously we can't do it here. Not with the girls in the house, and I'm not going to take them to Karen's or Graham's or anywhere else that would raise suspicion if we were leaving them with someone just to stay home. We don't need those questions."  
  
Billy nodded in agreement as he thought too.  
  
"We could... go to Daisy's?"  
  
Camila laughed.  
  
"With Nicky there? No way. He would kill us in our sleep. Not to mention... I wouldn't want... a part of you, or...you know...your smell to linger in Daisy Jones' house. In her bed. She can have you for the night, but she can't HAVE you, you know?"  
  
Billy gave her a sad smile and nod.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? We haven't talked to her yet. It doesn't have to happen... I will understand if it's too much. I really shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
Camila laughed softly.  
  
"Babe, I brought it up, remember? And yes, I'm sure. I want to do this for you... and I want it too. I just... I need some boundaries. Our homes are off limits, ok?"  
  
"Ok. That's fair. What about the Marmont?"   
  
Camila shook her head.  
  
"Do you KNOW how many eyes are all over that place? You can't tell me that there wouldn't be people hiding out in the bushes trying to figure out why Billy Dunne, his wife, and Daisy Jones all snuck into a room at midnight."  
  
Billy laughed and groaned as he sat back on the couch.  
  
"Ok...then where then?"  
  
Camila bit her lip as she thought.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe Daisy will have some suggestions."  
  
"Yeah...probably. Are you... should we call her?"  
  
Camila felt the heat rising on her face in nervousness as her stomach turned and she had a serious moment of wanting to back out.  
  
"Hey, hey... look at me..." Billy took her face in both of his hands. "This doesn't change anything between us. I love YOU. You know that, right?"  
  
Camila nodded in his hands as she felt tears welling in the corners of her eyes against her will.   
  
"Yeah..." She breathed out as she soaked in his words that were still hanging in the air, letting them wash over her and bring her peace.  
  
Billy leaned down and kissed her gently, before releasing her and walking to the phone.  
  
"I'll call."  
  
Camila moved after him quickly.  
  
"No! Let me call. We can't draw any suspicion, Billy. If Nicky hears you calling his wife, he's... he's gonna cause problems. Let me call. I'll say I want to invite her over for a girls day to talk about some things."   
  
Billy knew not to argue. She was right.   
  
He also knew that this was a serious gift she was giving him, and she needed to be the one holding the reins the entire time.  
  
_________________

** Daisy’s POV **

Nicky and I got back to LA and settled back into the cottage at the Marmont. It wasn’t great for us. I was already starting to get...I don’t know...scared of how far gone we would get. And the Marmont could be toxic. For people like us. Living like Alice In Wonderland, just taking uppers and downers and sleeping for days at a time.

I had heard from Karen that Billy and Camila had bought a place in Malibu. She said it was this giant mansion that felt like Disneyland...just filled with toys for the girls...big and overlooking the ocean. I was happy for them. I was. I knew how hard Camila fought for that life. And...they were making it work. But the juxtaposition of that life to mine was eating at me. The last time I saw either of them, when the busses got back, I was so coked up I fell down the stairs getting off the bus. I knew they both saw it. It was...humiliating. Perfect Billy and his perfect wife. And then me. I was starting to hate myself. And I don’t hate myself.   
  


When you marry someone, they should make you love yourself. Not hate yourself. I knew it was over.

This one afternoon I was at the Marmont. Sitting in the window drinking wine. Warm, white wine. And I could see Nicky in the pool. I was watching him float and I thought...I don’t want him here. I was chewing my fingers and thinking...how do I get out of this fucking mess. And the phone rang. I thought it would be Simone. She had this gift for calling when I needed her.   
  


But...it was Camila. She was quiet at first. Then she said my name...and then she hung up.

________________  
  


”Hello? Camila? Are you alright?” Daisy was sobering up at the sound of her voice. Camila had never called her. And she sounded...anxious...and then she was gone.   
  
Daisy was questioning her into a dial tone.

She put the phone down but it had rattled her. Was she calling to hand her ass to her? To tell her to stop lusting after her husband? To leave? None of those seemed very on brand for Camila but she couldn’t think of what else it would be. And she didn’t know how to call her back.

Daisy walked out to the pool and Nicky was asleep. Floating on his back. She called to him.

”Did you still want to go to Europe?” she asked him cooly. That had been their plan for the holiday break but suddenly it felt like the last thing she wanted to do.   
  
She wondered if he had even remembered.   
  
His hooded eyes opened and he slurred in his already thick accent that she was gradually growing tired of. It almost seemed...put on.

”Of course. We have tickets tomorrow. It will be perfect. You need to get away from these people.” The words rolled from him and angered her.   
  
Away from these people...and towards him? “These people” were her family.

”Who called? I heard the phone.” he continued, eyes closed in the sun, barely moving. Daisy thought before answering.

”It was...it was Rod. There’s a few things I need to do this week. Why don’t you go tomorrow, and I’ll be a few days behind you. You don’t need to wait around on me.”

Nicky looked up and squinted at her in the sun.

”You see? These people. This is your break. You give them everything and they still want more. They use you Daisy. And you let them.”

He was wading towards her in the pool and walked right past her as he demeaned her and everything she loved all in one fell motion. As he passed her he put his hand on her shoulder and reminded her to reach out to a friend to get him more coke.

And he thought the band was using her.

She watched him walk inside the screened in porch, grab her bottle of wine and take it with him into the house. It turned her stomach. She thought about what Camila night say to Billy if he had to go work with the band instead of, say, a family vacation. She knew the answer would be very different from Nicky’s.   
  
Maybe she wasn’t looking for Billy.   
  
Maybe she was looking for a Camila.

_______________  
  


** Billy’s POV **

Camila picked up the phone to call Daisy and her hand was shaking. Like, she could drop the phone it was shaking that much. I was holding my breath, inches from her, and I heard Daisy on the line. Camila had barely opened her mouth to speak when I jumped and pushed the receiver down. Hanging up the damn phone.  
  


She wasn’t happy.   
  
I pushed the phone away, it was just sitting on the floor in this mostly empty room...we still had boxes of shit everywhere. And I thought...I can’t let her do this. I have asked this woman for more than I ever should have. I cannot be the kind of man whose wife has to compromise who she is to keep him. I mean she could hardly stand to watch me sing with Daisy, how did she think watching me make love to her would be ok?!

And it wasn’t just Camila. It was me. Honestly I had never, NEVER, thought of having them at the same time. Both separate? Come on. Of course. But those were two very different worlds. And ever since she had suggested it, I couldn’t get it out of my damn mind.   
  
One night I was reading to the twins and my mind starting wandering to Daisy and Camila and me and...I was like, what the hell am I doing? I couldn’t just do that once and then go back to my normal life like nothing had happened. Neither could Camila.

And I sure as shit know Daisy Jones wouldn’t have either.   
  
But God damn, it was all I could think about.  
_________________  
  


”Did you hear about Daisy and Nicky?” Karen asked Camila as she was helping her unpack groceries in the kitchen.   
  
Billy was in the adjacent room on the floor playing CandyLand with the girls when he heard her voice and he stopped in his tracks to eavesdrop.

”No. what’s up?” Camila tried to act blasé but just the night before, she and Billy had fought over whether or not to bring Daisy into their bed so she was...curious about what was going on with her.

”She sent Nicky to Italy. Told him she would be there by Christmas. Sent divorce papers instead.” Karen was almost giddy as she was putting food in the fridge, talking.   
  
Camila’s hands shook.

”Wow. Good for her. He made my skin crawl.” She was already thinking about the opportunity this posed.

”Mine, too. I mean can you imagine having to have sex with that guy? I don’t think he could love anyone more than he loved himself. Maybe she will get a little cleaned up now. He was...bad news.”

Camila was only half listening and she got an idea.

”Well she isn’t spending the holiday alone. Let’s...have her here. Friday. You and Graham were coming anyway. Before we all go off for Christmas. Let’s make sure she’s ok.”

Billy kissed Julia and the twins and told them he would be right back, then he appeared in the kitchen as Karen answered.

”I think that’s great. I’ll ask her. She will say no. I’ll force her. It’ll be perfect. I can pick her up.”

Billy was all but boring holes into Camila. She just grinned sheepishly.

”Daddy! Your turn!” Julia called and Karen, reading the room pretty quickly, offered to go play.

Billy folded his arms.

”You sure that’s a good idea? Bringing her here?” 

Camila crossed to him slowly, adjusting his shirt as she reached him.

”I’m not sure it’s a good idea to let her drown herself in dope all alone for two weeks so unless you have a better idea....”

”You know what I mean...” he interrupted.

”Let’s just...see how it feels. This is...it’s my call to make.”

She walked past him and into the main room, cheering on the girls for beating Karen.   
  
Billy listened to them, looked at all the boxes, wondering if this was really the best way to start a new chapter of their life.   
  
But when he looked at Camila and thought about her with Daisy, it was better than any drug he had ever had.

And he was pretty sure he had had them all.

  
_____________  
  
 **Daisy's POV**  
  
  
Karen called me. Told me she was picking me up to spend Christmas with the Dunnes. I'm pretty sure I just laughed at her.  
  
I had just sent Nicky away to Italy, and my lawyer had sent divorce papers after him, so I was in no position to be around the perfect family and those little girls who were waiting for Santa while I was drunk off my ass and so doped up I couldn't see straight.   
  
But she wouldn't take no for an answer.   
  
She told me to take a cold shower, down some coffee and sober up quick because I didn't have a choice.   
  
I remember feeling like shit both physically and emotionally, completely nervous to see Billy, and a little giddy about spending a Christmas with an actual family doing all of the things normal people did that I never got a chance to do.  
  
I realized I would need presents for everyone, so thank God for my ridiculous, reckless spending habits because I had so much shit in my house that I didn't need, I was set, and then some.   
  
I wrapped up a bunch of my old jewelry for Julia, a bottle of perfume I didn't need and had never used for Camila, and teddy bears that fans had given me, for the twins.   
  
Then there was Billy.   
  
I couldn't give him what I wanted to give him... me, so I dug through my closet and found an old denim jacket that was in perfect condition that I had bought for Nicky. He hated it and had just shoved it to the back of our closet, and let's be real, denim was the furthest thing from this man's style.  
  
I was just trying to get my own Billy.  
  
Karen picked me up and asked what I had gotten everyone when I got in the car.  
  
I made up some random things, trying to change the subject, but then she pouted and asked me what I got her.  
  
I held up a small baggy with some grass and papers in it, and she was happy.   
  
It was the first night in a long time...hell, since I could remember, that I actually WANTED to stay sober for the night.  
  
I was about to celebrate Christmas with the man I loved.  
  
____________  
  
"Daisy, it's so great that you could come." Camila opened the door to an excited Karen and a nervous Daisy whose arms were full of presents.  
  
Camila kissed her on both cheeks and Daisy blushed, not really knowing why.   
  
Her arms were shaky as Billy rounded the corner, giving her his best dimpled smile.  
  
"Here, let me help you with those." He reached out and grabbed the pile in her arms as Camila gave her a gentle look.  
  
"You really didn't have to do that. They are spoiled enough!" Camila laughed, but there was an awkwardness in it that made Daisy curious.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, when is Santa coming?" Julia ran into Billy's arms and he scooped her up, nuzzling into her neck and tickling her with his scruff.  
  
"Tonight, lovebug! After you go to bed. But we have to eat dinner first, ok? Are you going to be a good girl and eat allll your veggies? Santa's watching." He gave his daughter a playfully serious pout and Julia giggled.  
  
"YES!"  
  
He put her down and watched as she ran back into the living room where both Camila and Karen had moved to, leaving just Daisy and Billy alone in the entryway.   
  
"You look nice, Dais." Billy said awkwardly as put his hands on his hips and looked around the room awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks, you do too..." Daisy's voice was breathy.  
  
"I...uh... I heard about Nicky. I'm really sorry to hear that." He was trying to make conversation with her but his voice gave him away.  
  
"You are? I'm not..." Daisy moved a little closer to him and he could feel his pulse begin to race.  
  
"Come on, you two! We have some very impatient little girls in here who are wanting to open some presents before dinner!" Graham called to them from the livivng room, but they just stared at each other until Julia's voice broke their trance.  
  
"I want to open Daisy Jones' presents!"  
  
Daisy laughed softly.  
  
"I guess we should probably go in there, huh?"  
  
Billy nodded, extending his arm to the living room in front of her.  
  
She walked past him and he watched her take a place next to Karen on the couch.  
  
She looked more beautiful than he even remembered, and he made a wish into the air that maybe...just maybe...Camila's idea would happen.


	3. The Proposition

**Camila’s POV**

That Christmas Eve was one for the memory books. We were in the new house, and it was monstrous to begin with, but when it was still half empty it felt like a hotel.  
  
Billy and Graham had gotten this tree that had to be ten feet tall at least.  
  
We all decorated it that night. Julia was directing everyone on how to put what where, and at one point she pulled out this little ornament of dried flowers and said Daisy had to put it up.  
  
But she wanted it near the top, and Daisy couldn’t reach.

So of course, Billy offered to lift her. I mean he couldn’t let Julia down, right?  
  
We were standing together, the three of us, and I remember Billy leaned over to lift her from her legs. They were bare. I watched his hands slide up her thighs as he held her, under her skirt.  
  
Not even intentionally but it...it turned me on. His strong, calloused hands on her white thighs... I felt my breath coming faster and I reached up to help by putting my hand on her back.  
  
But it was really her ass. Where it met her back. Billy watched me do it and we stared at each other just for a second, both of our hands on her, before he damn near dropped her like she was on fire.

She slid down in front of him and her skirt lifted up against his chest.  
  
Bare.  
  
I had to leave the room. I didn’t know what was happening to me.  
  
If I had just convinced myself to love it or if I really did.  
  
But...I really did.  
  
The things that were so damn magnetic about Billy were just as magnetic about Daisy. THAT was why everyone loved The Six. The music was great. But that energy is what people became hooked on. These two beautifully broken people. I was hooked on them, too.   
  


I was helping Billy.  
  
Could I help her, too?

_______________  
  


”OK, one more present then I’m outta here.” Graham handed the girls each a matching box and counted to three before they had to open them together. 

Ice Skates. They squealed.

“There’s a rink in The Grove. This present comes with one certified ice skating lesson with crazy Uncle Graham and ice cream if you’re lucky.” All three girls had descended on him as he spoke, screaming with delight.

”They are babies, Graham! The twins are ice skating over my dead body!” Camila laughed.

”I’m going too, so pick a night next week and I promise the twins and I will just get fat with ice cream and watch.” Karen piped in and she and Graham made eye contact and smiled. 

“Daisy can come too!” Julia ran and sat on Daisy’s lap, curling into her. Daisy reveled in it, soaking in the baby powder smell of her.

”Oh sweet girl, I can barely walk without falling most days. I’ll take you somewhere safer sometime.”

Camila and Karen were clearing plates, Billy had carried the twins upstairs, and Graham was bundling up by the door, but Julia was passed out on Daisy who looked like she may fall asleep at any moment, too.

”You go ahead. Billy or I can get her home...” Camila whispered to Karen, desperate not to wake her daughter.

”Or....I could...go with Graham and she can have my car?” Karen but her lip and smiled as Camila got it, taking the keys to Karen’s car in her hand. Karen winked at her and giggled.

”I’m coming with you, Dunne...” she whispered as she met Graham at the door, pulling her coat on. They blew kisses and wished Merry Christmas before slipping out into the cool night.  
  
Camila sat by Daisy in the couch, watching Julia snore. Daisy had been drifting off slowly, but the weight of Camila at her side woke her. They shared a smile as Daisy laughed softly at Julia.

”So, does the snoring come from mom or sad?” Daisy whispered, leaning back on the couch as Camila shyly raised her hand.   
  
“I’m afraid it’s me...” Camila responded.  
  
Daisy grinned.

”I didn’t think it was Billy, I’ve never heard...I mean... shit, that sounded wrong. I mean I’ve seen him sleep on the bus. I’ve never... God, you know I’ve never....shit.”

”I know. It’s ok.” Camila put her hand on her arm and curled up on the couch next to her.  
  
Billy came back down the stairs, and they could see on his face he was uneasy that they were sitting together. Closely together. He tiptoed into the room and knelt in front of them, gesturing to Julia.

”Can I take this heating pad off your lap?” He smiled.

”She does run hot doesn’t she?” Daisy whispered as she shifted a bit to allow Billy to lift Julia from her.

”THAT she gets from her dad. Sleeping next to him is like cuddling a furnace.” Camila’s words landed awkwardly on Daisy. Like she was bragging about getting to sleep beside him.  
  
Billy tucked Julia into his arms and glanced at the two of them on the couch before becoming brave enough to leave them alone together.  
  
_____________________  
  
 **Billy's POV**  
  
First of all, God bless flower ornaments that need to hang on the top of the tree.   
  
Lifting Daisy up...smelling her...all of her... then seeing my gorgeous wife who I love more than anything, touch the ass of the woman I had only fantasized about... The world is lucky that nothing worse than me almost dropping her happened.   
  
It was a perfect Christmas eve.   
  
Going into it, I was nervous about having Daisy over. There was already tension there between Camila and Daisy, and me and Daisy, and me and Camila because of Daisy... but the minute she walked in, I swear time stopped. She moved in slow motion. I was awestruck, but what was even more amazing, was watching the same thing happen to Camila. I was watching her finally let go and realize all of the intoxicating things about Daisy Jones. it was damn beautiful.   
  
  
When the girls opened their presents, it felt like we were some mishmash of a family. It felt...right.   
  
I fucking loved those ice skates. Pretty much because it came with an invitation from Graham to get our girls out of the house, making a way for the three of us to...explore our options.   
  
I remember walking over to Graham as he was getting ready to leave, and I asked him if maybe he would want to keep the girls overnight when they had their ice cream and ice skating date. You know, a fun night for him and Karen to play house without having that life changing responsibility.

I really sold it too. I told him I needed some alone time with Camila, which was not a total lie, and he didn't even hesitate. He told me that of course they would love to have the girls sleep over. They would set up a blanket fort in the living room and he would feed them all the sugary shit they could handle.   
  
He was the best.   
  
But when I walked down those stairs and saw Camila resting on Daisy's shoulder...stroking her arm... I almost lost it right there. That was the minute I knew that this was actually going to happen. I needed to talk to Camila about it, so I scooped Julia off of Daisy's lap, carrying her upstairs and tucking her in, before walking back downstairs and motioning for Camila to meet me in the kitchen.  
  
_____________________  
  
Billy paced back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at a cool, calm and collected Camila.  
  
"Do you want to do this, Cam? Like, do YOU want to do this. Not just for me...for you too. Do YOU want to ask Daisy Jones if she wants to have sex with us?"  
  
He couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He held his breath as he searched Camila's peaceful face.  
  
She smiled wide as she nodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes...I want this too. You know, ever since I brought this up and shifted my view of Daisy from jealous to curious, I get it. I get why you're intoxicated with her. Why you just want to be around her. Touch her. This is all new to me, Billy...but yeah, I want this too. Do you?" She looked at him with a genuine curiosity.  
  
He stopped and gave her an incredulous look as he said, "Fuck yeah. So much."  
  
Camila walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.   
  
"I love you. Always and forever. Ok?" She breathed her words out and Billy swallowed her air, nodding against her forehead.   
  
"So...are you ready to do this?" Camila whispered sensually.   
  
Billy nodded again.  
  
"I already talked to Graham. He said next week when he takes the girls skating, they can spend the night with him and Karen too. Friday."  
  
Camila smiled mischievously and said, "How are we going to wait that long?"  
  
____________________  
  
 **Camila's POV**  
  
  
Daisy was comfortable. A lot more comfortable than I had ever imagined. And I don't just mean her shoulder that I laid my head on... I mean her. As a person. She has a comforting presence.   
  
Daisy was sleepy when Billy walked back downstairs after tucking in Julia, so I know she didn't notice, but I saw the beginnings of his erection through his pants at just the sight of us sitting so close together. We were all have emotional foreplay and we didn't even realize it. When Billy nodded his head to me to join him in the kitchen, I fully prepared for a relief quickie up against the counter. We were both ready, that's for sure.   
  
Instead, we had the conversation that solidified both of our desires and put us on the same page.   
  
We both wanted this.  
  
It was freeing, admitting that.   
  
I have spent my life trying to be the good, stable woman. A good wife, and a good mother, and someone who walks the straight and narrow path, no pun intended. And you know what? I AM all those things. But I wanted more. Even if it was just for a night.   
  
I knew that if just the sight of Billy and Daisy clothed drove me wild...I couldn't even imagine the kind of pleasure I would find when I got to see Billy take in Daisy's form in the way God intended... and I couldn't wait to drink her in myself.  
  
_______________  
  
"Daisy, wait. Before you go... there's something that we wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Camila moved quickly to catch Daisy who was putting on her coat and grabbing Karen's car keys off of the table.  
  
"Oh sure. What's up?" Daisy rubbed her sleepy eyes, smearing her makeup and causing both Camila and Billy to chuckle.  
  
"Here, let's take your coat off. It might be a little while. You should get comfortable." There was a purr in Camila's voice that made Daisy's breath hitch. Billy helped her take her coat back off, and she felt his fingertips graze the sides of her breasts. She didn't know if it was accidental or on purpose, but it made her shudder.  
  
Billy walked into the living room with Daisy, walking towards Camila who was sitting on the long sofa, patting the spot next to her for Daisy to come sit.  
  
Daisy felt her heart beginning to race and she pulled her hands into her sleeves, tucking her hands under her arms.  
  
Billy sat on the arm of the chair next to them, leaning in.  
  
Daisy's eyes got wide.  
  
"Oh fuck. Is this an intervention? Because I'm fine. Really. I'm going to... Now that Nicky... I can change." She looked between Billy and Camila and they started laughing collectively.  
  
"No. No, this isn't that. Actually... it's a much different topic." Camila sat forward on the couch, clasping her hands together as she thought of the right words to say, looking at Billy who gave her a reassuring nod and wink.  
  
Camila took a deep breath as she began.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a similar thing that I told Billy. This last tour was...amazing. You and the Six were better than I've ever heard you, and it was electric watching you night after night. The way you looked at Billy and he looked at you as you sang "Aurora" or "Honeycomb"... the thought still takes my breath away."  
  
Daisy's brow furrowed in confusion as Camila continued talking.  
  
"I finally... I finally got why Billy loves you."  
  
Those words hit Daisy like a truck, and she coughed, sputtering as she tried to speak.  
  
Camila put up a finger, silencing her. Her voice was soft as she continued.  
  
"I'm not done yet, ok? He loves you. I said what I said and I meant it. But he is my husband, Daisy. He always will be and I love that man more than anything."  
  
Daisy nodded as she looked sown, her face turning red as she felt like the whole world was crashing down around her.  
  
"BUT..." Camila spoke softly, and Daisy shot her head up.  
  
"I don't want him to be constantly forced to deny his feelings for you. I know you love him too. Don't try to deny it, because it's obvious to the entire world. And that used to piss me off so much. But now... I think I'm beginning to understand what you two have. It's special, and something that shouldn't be denied forever. That's why..." Camila looked at Billy who took her hand, then looked back at Daisy whose pulse was visibly racing as she sat on her hands, forcing them to still.  
  
"We have talked about it at length...and... we want to know how you would feel about...for one night only...being with us. Sexually. Together. All of us." Camila reiterated the 'all of us' and 'together' a few times as Billy bit his lip and waited with bated breath.  
  
Daisy sat there in shock, so Camila continued.   
  
"Graham is taking the girls overnight next Friday. We thought... if you wanted to... that would be the night we could... I don't know. Give into everything that's been hanging in the air since God knows when. Now, I know this probably isn't exactly what you would want, Daisy. I'm sure you never dreamed about me being there if you ever got a chance to sleep with Billy, but... I need to be. He is my husband, and... I need to be a part of this. But not only that..." Camila moved a little closer, resting her hand on Daisy's knee. "...I have grown to love you too. I don't know in what way... This is all new to me. I've never been with a woman before, but you are sexy as hell and...I get it. I understand it now. All of it. So... if you'll have us... we would love to make love to you...with you. What do you say?"

** Daisy’s POV **

I have, in my life, had several what I would call out of body experiences.

The night at the Marmont...it was like I was floating in the clouds looking down at my body floating in the pool surrounded by a pink dress.

Lots of trips, good and bad, where my body was not my own and I was sitting back watching what would happen next.   
  
But I was stone cold sober, and this felt like one of those times.

I stared at Camila as she talked. Really stared. Like I was hearing her words but I was sure I was taking them wrong. But the longer I let her talk the more I thought that...she meant every word.

She was poised.

Intentional.

And then she touched me. Her fingers were hot and they were so soft. It filled me with the same kind of nervous energy that Billy did.

Billy.

Since the moment she sat me down I hadn’t looked at him. I couldn’t. I went from being convinced they were going to put me in a car and drive me to rehab to thinking this woman is about to tell me to get the fuck away from her husband. And now she’s talking about letting me have him. Letting me...have her. It was surreal. It felt...intoxicatingly dangerous.

I was looking at them, surrounded by this perfect life and thinking...are you bored? Am I just something you want to play with? And then discard? It scared the shit out of me.

But...she said she loved me. He...loved me. She told me before he did. And she understood it. It wasn’t about sex. I mean it was, but for Camila, it was about that connection. That was what she wanted us to all share.

And that’s a lot more dangerous than just letting your husband put his cock in some random woman. This...could get ugly.  
  


I let myself lift my eyes to Billy and his face was this combination of...God...sex, fear, love, lust...every single damn thing I was feeling. It was all over his face like he was a mirror.

________________

”I know this is a lot....” Camila still had her hand on Daisy’s leg and their eyes searched each other.

Daisy looked away from Billy and back at Camila. Then...back at Billy.

”You haven’t said anything.” Daisy could barely find her voice. She was pleading with him to help her make sense of it but he just bit his lip and stared at her. Unsure of what to say. Suddenly and uncharacteristically shy.   
  
“Billy....” Camila turned to him and both of their eyes studied him as his face grew hot. He felt himself grow in the right constraints of his pants and he tried to just shut it out.

Camila took Daisy’s hand in hers, and then placed them both on Billy’s thigh.

Together.

Daisy revelled in the feel of his thigh under her palm and Camila’s soft fingers stroking the top of her hand.

”I love you...both of you...it’s...I don’t know how else to do this. To make it right, or to make it feel right. But...I don’t want this to hurt. Either of you.” Billy’s voice was earnest and warm.

He stared at their hands on his leg, and then put his on the top. Camila looked back at Daisy, their hearts pounding.

”It doesn’t bother you to hear him say that?“ Daisy asked quietly, as much in fear as trying to make sure and not wake anyone.

”Does it bother you that he loves me?” Camila shot back quickly.

”No. You’re his wife. The mother of his children. It would bother me if he didn’t.”

”We share that. And you share something, too. Maybe it’s that simple.”   
  
Daisy thought over Camila's words, taking in her brown eyes and looking back at Billy.

”So it wouldn’t bother you if I kissed him. Right now.” Daisy was practically panting as she spoke and Camila swallowed hard. She hoped she was right.

”No...” She whispered breathlessly and as she did she lifted Daisy’s hand in hers, pulling it from Billy’s leg and placing it on his chest. Keeping her hand on top of it. Daisy leaned in and pressed her forehead to Billy’s.

Camila was right. This was not how she imagined being with him.

But she was with him. That was what mattered.

Not the how or why, and he didn’t want to hurt her. Neither of them did.   
  


“Kiss him, Daisy. For me.” Camila moved closer to Billy and Daisy did the same...the three of them huddled on the couch. Billy kneeling in front of them with a woman at each knee, gradually losing any of the air that hung between them.

Billy murmured to himself something neither of them could understand and Daisy gently closed her mouth over his. Softly. Just a chaste innocent meeting of their lips. Camila was transfixed. She had imagined it in her mind so many times. She had been sure that Billy had lied to her about his intimacy with Daisy. But as she kissed him and he gradually kissed her back, she knew it was the first time.   
  
And it electrified her. Watching them learn each other.

She saw Billy slip his tongue in her mouth slowly and Daisy moaned a soft cry as she tasted him. Really tasted him. Camila felt the first small pang of jealousy, and Billy must have sensed it, because he slipped his tongue from Daisy’s lips and turned his head to where Camila was pressed against him, closing his warm mouth quickly over hers. Camila could taste something new on him and it flooded her.

Daisy.

On Billy’s tongue.

She sucked on it as she felt Daisy’s hand clawing Billy’s chest under her own. She wrapped her fingers in Daisy’s.

Billy pulled from his wife and rocked back, breathless. Camila turned to Daisy, her eyes hooded with lust. She touched the side of her face and moved in towards her. Daisy’s hand was still on Billy’s chest and she felt his heart pounding as quickly as hers was.

She wanted this. It scared her. But she wanted this.   
  


“Mommy! Daddy!” One of the twins’ voices shattered the almost undesirable quiet and all three of them jumped.

Camila immediately thanked God for the knowledge that they were in cribs and wouldn’t be at the top of the stairs.

”Fuck...!” Billy whispered and was up the stairs before either of them could argue with him.

Daisy pulled back from Camila and straightened her skirt. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Daisy stood up and grabbed Karen’s keys. Camila stood and folded her arms over her chest.   
  
“I...I need to go. I’m sorry. I’ll....I just need to go.” Daisy muttered and sputtered as she tried to control herself and she saw this feeling of disappointment on Camila that unsettled her. 

Daisy leaned in to her and tucked some brown hair behind her ears, then she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

”You’re beautiful. Your life...is beautiful. I don’t want to make anything worse. I have this habit of doing that. I just...I need some time. Tell Billy...Merry Christmas ok?”

Camila just nodded and watched Daisy leave.

She knew she was right. Things happened so fast.

She stood for a moment and then went into the guest bathroom. She sat on the toilet and took her pants down, spreading her legs and furiously rubbing herself to a quick and excruciating orgasm. She put a finger into herself as she came, thinking of what had just happened. She knew she would have to have that relief and for whatever reason...she didn’t want it to come from Billy. So she came softly on her own hand in the privacy of a dark bathroom.

Thinking about Billy’s tongue in Daisy’s mouth.


	4. Desire

**Camila's POV  
  
  
**

That next day was Christmas Day, and it was...an interesting one.   
  
There was a heaviness that hung in the air.  
  
I think Billy and I both somehow felt like we had been rejected, and that hurt more than we expected it to. But instead of being rational adults, we ended up taking it out on each other.   
  
When Billy saw that Daisy had left, he gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged, not really knowing what to say.   
  
He definitely blamed me.   
  
He didn't mean to, but I felt it.  
  
And if I'm being honest, for some stupid reason I blamed him too.  
  
We didn't say a whole lot to each other on Christmas. We focused on the girls and making it a magical day for them, but there was a frustration and anger between us that felt foreign. Billy and I have had our share of drama over the years, but this wasn't like us. We don't just turn on each other. And for what? A kiss gone wrong and a "rejection" from someone who has her own mind and emotions to consider? We were a mess.  
  
I didn't have the energy, and I wasn't in the right mental space, to get up early to make my traditional tamales and pan dulce that I have made, or helped make every Christmas for as long as I can remember. Nope. Couldn't do it.  
  
That is what I like to call the "Daisy Jones Effect". I didn't want to do anything, so we ended up being those people who get take-out Chinese food for Christmas dinner because they don't have any other options.  
  
That night with Daisy really revved up both Billy's and my sex drive though. I was almost desperate for sex now...which was a whole new experience for me. I've never been desperate for a release like that.   
  
Billy was too.   
  
There was just one problem.  
  
We didn't want each other, we wanted her.  
  
Thank God our house was huge. Those few days leading up to Graham's big overnight date with our girls, you know, the one we had planned on taking full advantage of, were probably the most sexually frustrated either of us have ever felt.   
  
We definitely hate fucked a few times.   
  
Billy took me from behind and I had to rub myself to completion. It wasn't normal, and I didn't like it, but we didn't know how to fix it.  
  
Thank God we had a billion bathrooms in our house too, because I can safely say we both took advantage of them.   
  
I know for a fact that Billy does not take 45 minute long showers...three times a day.  
  
And me? Have you ever realized the gift that is a bathtub faucet?  
  
I also know that every time I brought myself to my edge... it was Daisy's face that I saw, not Billy's.  
  
__________________  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, Billy. You're punishing me for something that you were fully on board with too. Why am I the one who is being shut out and blamed here? You wanted this too." Camila's voice was firm as she dried the twins' sippy cups and put them in the cupboard.   
  
Billy walked past her to the refrigerator, pulling out a soda and cracking it as he leaned against the door, refusing to look at Camila.  
  
"Why is this happening? We took a shot, it didn't work out. She has a free will, you know. I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I was trying to do something nice...for you. Now I'm the bad guy?"  
  
Billy turned to her, his jaw clenched as he moved close to her, his eyes shooting fire into her bones.  
  
"I never asked you to do this. YOU did this. I was just fine living the life I live now. But you... you had to go mess with it. Why? How am I ever going to look at Daisy again, or sing with her onstage, knowing that we fucked with her head and she rejected us." There was a mix of anger and pain in his voice.  
  
Camila steeled herself in front of the sink as she said, "Do NOT put this all on me. You practically got hard all week at just the thought of us. I know what you're doing in that bathroom all day, and as your wife, I can tell you that it feels like shit."  
  
Billy scoffed like he had a secret, and turned to her with fire in his eyes.  
  
"You don't think I know what you're doing in that bathtub? You don't think I hear when you breathe out Daisy's name as you cum? You wanna talk about what feels like shit? That's pretty high up there. You know, the whole, "your wife makes you feel like an asshole for thinking a girl is hot, but it's perfectly fine for that same wife to get off to said hot girl", thing." His neck was getting read and Camila clenched her fists against the counter as she tried, and failed, to keep her voice steady.  
  
"You're jealous." She snorted a laugh as she turned to him.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be? I can guarantee you never would have taken it well if you heard me jerking off in the shower and screaming Daisy's name. That's my job, Camila. To make you feel pleasure. This whole thing... it should have never happened. We should have never even brought it up. Now Daisy will probably never speak to us again. What about Julia, huh? How are you going to explain to her that you messed up so bad, that her idol is never going to step foot in this house again?" Anger was building and she knew why. He wasn't angry about anything other than the fact that his fantasy, and wanna-be shot with his fantasy was ripped away from him.  
  
"That's not fair, and don't you DARE bring our daughters into this. They are innocent."  
  
"This is on you." Billy pointed a finger at Camila before he crunched his soda can up and threw it in the trash, moving past her quickly and leaving the house.  
  
"Yeah, well screw you, Billy Dunne." Camila threw a fork towards the direction of the door, and thanked God that the girls were on the opposite end of the house napping, completely oblivious to all that was going on.  
  
Camila blew out a long growl as she went into their bedroom, shutting the door and locking it before she closed the blinds and turned on the ceiling fan.   
  
She sat against the headboard, her legs spread as the cold air hit her center, chilling her in a painfully delicious way.   
  
She rubbed furious circles around her bundle of nerves before crawling to the end of the bed on her stomach, pushing a long pillow between her legs as she began to grind her body into it. She was getting more and more frustrated as she was desperately trying to feel good, but she didn't cum until she stopped and refocused.  
  
That auburn hair...those long legs... her bare self on Billy's chest... the smell of flowers...those long...warm...fingers...  
  
There it is.  
  
_________________  
  


** Billy’s POV **

  
I felt like I was losing my fucking mind. I really did. If I had a real problem shutting Daisy out of my mind before, it was an all out obsession now. And what was worse, is that that same awful energy that could exist between Daisy and I when we had to live in a place where we hated each other instead of facing the reality that we loved each other, and there wasn’t a damn thing we could do about it? Well that was eating Camila and I now, too. Instead of just talking through how we felt...which would have been difficult...we just pouted like babies about the damn thing. Blaming each other. Doubting each other. It was awful.

And Daisy hadn’t made so much as a peep since she left. All I could think was...she’s gotta take some time to clear her head and the obvious answer was it was gonna be too damn much. I mean it was a fucking kiss and it was already fucking our marriage up.

Camila, for all she was, had always wanted to have sex. Like, it was how we communicated. She loved me? She wanted to make love. She was appreciative of something? A blowjob. I had really fucked up? She’d still want to have sex to try to get back to what it was that kept us together in the first place. Then all of a sudden she’s telling me she’s not in the mood and I’m walking into the bathroom and finding her with her legs in the air, the bath water running right into her pussy like a damn porn star calling out every curse you can think, of, cumming like that. That shouldn’t have bothered me. I loved watched her get off. But now she was shutting me out of it. One night we fought. Like really fought, and I bent her right over the kitchen sink and fucked her so hard from behind I was pretty sure she bled a little when we were done. And for as angry and hurt as I was feeling, I couldn’t stop being turned on. I was jerking off so hard and so often I had to start wearing underwear because it hurt to wear jeans without them.

We were broken and I didn’t know how to fix it. But I know I wish we had never so much as mentioned the idea to Daisy. Cause if we were feeling broken and rejected... Jesus...what the hell was Daisy feeling...?

_____________  
  


Camila was awake first that Friday morning, unable to sleep thinking about the fact that Graham would be coming for the girls and she and Billy would be alone in this house and...that should have been a good thing. But now it felt like a heavy thing. Just thinking about it, Camila felt herself absentmindedly stroking her clit. Just comforting herself more than trying to cum.

”Let me help you...” Billy’s morning voice was soft and sexy and came to her from its place in the pillow. She didn’t realize he was awake, but his fingers were snaking their way to her. She was making circles as she felt her opening pulsing and it swallowed Billy’s finger whole as it landed there. He gently moved it in and out of her as she stroked herself.  
  
They were quiet.  
  
Camila closed her eyes and concentrated hard on cumming. Billy knew what she liked and he was giving it to her, but she just couldn’t get there.

”You need me to talk about Daisy fingering your cunt instead?” Billy whispered, still waking up, but it wasn’t sexy. It was accusatory. It was hurt. It was jealous. Camila turned her face from him.

”Damnit, Cami, look at me.” He was still slowly fingering her trying to not let his ire out on her. She turned and faced him, and he saw that she had started to cry.  
  
Billy froze.  
  
He pulled his hand from her.  
  
He had only seen her cry and handful of times and he couldn’t take it.   
  


“Hey.....come here....” Billy folded her into his chest and she cried softly, curling her body into a ball, burying the ache in her center.

”She wants you, Billy. She just doesn’t want me to be a part of it. It’s exactly what I was afraid of. Someday...that’s what it will be. Billy Dunne and Daisy Jones. I won’t be part of it.”

Billy kissed the top of her head as he held her.

”Don’t. Look we asked a lot of her. And...I mean fuck, she just got a divorce. Maybe this has nothing to do with us. We can’t let it destroy us like this. Ok? Please? I can’t lose you over something like this. I’ll work on Daisy. Make sure everything is ok. But it won’t ever be Billy Dunne and Daisy Jones. Not in the way you’re imagining it. Ok?”

Billy was about to ask Camila to make love to him when the phone rang.  
  
He would have let it go, but he knew it would be Graham, and even though it would be different now...he needed that night alone with his woman.  
  
Billy reached for the phone as Camila still laid curled against him.  
  


”Hello...?” he answered as he cleared his throat.  
  
There was silence on the line, but a slightly evocative breath that was all too familiar to him...

”Daisy...?”  
  
______________-  
  
 **Daisy's POV**  
  
That week was hell.  
  
Every thought and emotion ran through my head a million times.   
  
The minute I got in Karen's car and left the Dunne house, I pulled out of their driveway and let the gate shut behind me before I drove down the road slightly and parked. I just sat there, thinking, crying, screaming... wondering why I was so stupid, and why I hadn't just said yes.   
  
But then I thought about what it would mean.  
  
I would get to have one night of absolute euphoria, and it would be better than I could have imagined because I would get both Billy AND Camila, and dear Lord did I want both of them. But if I said yes, and it was amazing...what then? They would still get each other, and I would get what? An ache in my heart the size of Texas because not only will my love for Billy be out there in the world, but my love for Camila too. I would be left alone and desperate for more, when all they were going to let me have was a taste. So... I drove back to my place and tried to forget it by doping up just enough for me to pass out.  
  
I already knew how intoxicating Billy was. God, I could barely breathe anytime I was around him. His eyes... his dimples...the hair on his chest that is always peeking out from under his shirt that is almost always half open... the musky scent of his aftershave and sweat mixing together under the lights onstage... I always wanted him. Every night. Always have, always will.  
  
But Camila was his wife, and that made him off limits. I knew that. As much as I hated it, I respected it.   
  
Then...they asked me if I wanted to fuck them. Both of them. Together.  
  
I never knew Camila would even consider something like that. I don't know how Billy convinced her that this would be a good idea, but as I listened to her words...my head was just saying, 'you're dreaming. Wake up'. But when I kissed Billy... I have never felt a rush like that before with anyone else. Ever.  
  
Then...Camila leaned in to kiss me, and that's what surprised me the most. About myself. Because I have been with a lot of men before, but I had shockingly never been with a woman before, and when she began to lean in and I felt her hot breath on my face...my panties soaked quicker than even Billy ever made me.   
  
I wanted her. I had NEVER thought of Camila in that way. Ever. I had known plenty of people who had had threesomes or orgies, and it was all well and good to me, but I had never thought about it before. My mind had always been on Billy Dunne, and Billy Dunne alone.  
  
But then one of the babies cried upstairs and it snapped me back into reality and I realized the shit storm that would happen if I said yes. And to be honest, I was terrified. So I got out of there as fast as possible.   
  
I tried to forget about it. I really did. I shut myself out from the world, unhooking my phone so Karen or Simone, and especially Nicky, couldn't call me. I loaded up every night, and I masturbated more than I ever have in my life. I thought that if I could make myself feel good, then I wouldn't need them.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Every time I rubbed my clit, I pictured Billy's strong hands touching me... and when I slid my fingers up and down my center, I imagined Camila's tongue. I was realizing that I was fantasizing more and more about Camila... almost as much as I did Billy. The tension was building in me and I was frustrated. No matter how many times I got myself off, it was never satisfying.   
  
They had thrown something out there, and now it was all I could think about. You know it's a big deal when drugs didn't even make me forget.

I went back and forth so much that week.

Yes, no...hell no, fuck yes...you would be so stupid to say yes...you'd be a fucking idiot to say no... Can you see how conflicted I was? And I couldn't even talk to anyone about it.   
  
Karen was in the band and was with Graham, so there's no way I could talk to her. Eddie would tell the world, and Warren and I weren't really that close.  
  
I wanted to talk to Simone, but I knew she would yell at me and be on the first plane over here, making sure I didn't do anything stupid...and I knew that maybe I DID want to do something stupid.  
  
I had remembered Camila saying that Graham was taking the girls on Friday, and by Thursday night I knew... I wasn't doing this.  
  
Then Friday morning rolled around, and I woke up from a sex dream about Billy and Camila, with my hands inside of myself, about to have an orgasm. I was already soaked from the dream and that's when I knew, it was now or never.

So...I picked up the phone and called.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
"Daisy? Daisy, is that you?"  
  
Daisy slammed the phone down, her breathing erratic and her hands shaking as she sat on the bed, staring at the receiver.   
  
"Get it together, Jones. You want this." Daisy took two shaky breaths before she picked up the phone and dialed their number again.  
  
  
"Hello?" Billy's voice was hesitant and still had the huskiness of sleep and frustration in it.  
  
"Billy..." Daisy was breathing heavily as her heart beat out of her chest and her hands shook.  
  
"Daisy...hi..." Billy shot up, taking Camila with him. Camila wiped her face quickly as she looked at Billy questioningly.   
  
"Hi..." Daisy smiled as she let out a long breath.  
  
"Are you ok?" worry crossed his face as he looked at Camila.  
  
"Oh yes, yeah...I'm fine. Actually...errr...um... can Camila get on the extension?"  
  
Billy put his hand over the phone as he mouthed and nodded to Camila to get on the extension.   
  
Camila jumped off of the bed and ran down the hall to the kitchen, lifting the phone to her ear and sighing out a breathy, "Hi, Daisy...I'm here too."  
  
  
Daisy felt a warmth inside of her as she heard Camila's voice. This was such a new sensation. She knew how to respond to Billy. How he made her feel and how her body reacted to him, but this was a whole different thing.  
  
"Go ahead, Dais...we're here." Billy whispered.  
  
Daisy licked her lips and bit her bottom one before she spit it out.  
  
"I want this. I changed my mind. I thought a lot about it and... I know it's going to hurt like hell, but... I want this. I... need this. I need you. Both of you."  
  
Camila's mouth went dry as she felt butterflies growing in her stomach, and Billy felt his body reacting to Daisy's words.  
  
"I know you said you won't have the girls today...or tonight. So...can I come over?"  
  
Camila began to speak, wanting to make sure that Daisy knew their houses were still off limits, but before she could say anything, Billy chimed in.  
  
"Of course. Yes. Absolutely. We would love that."  
  
Camila felt a pang of jealousy hit and she tried to speak again before Daisy said, "Great. Oh thank God. I was afraid that...because of the way I... shit... I thought you two probably hated me by now. I'm sorry for running out like that last weekend. It wasn't fair. I hope I didn't ruin your Christmas?"  
  
Camila let out a soft laugh.  
  
"It was definitely a...frustrated one."   
  
They could hear a smile in Daisy's voice as she said, "Oh my God, right? I ended up ordering Chinese and sitting by myself convincing myself I didn't need to touch my clit because I was so frustrated." Billy groaned into the receiver and she laughed, before realizing what she had said and then she gasped. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that...fuck. I'm a mess."  
  
Camila cut in with a laugh.  
  
"No, no...we spent our Christmas pretty much the exact same way. Except I DID get off so..." Billy groaned again and both women laughed before Daisy said, "And it sounds like Billy is getting off right now."  
  
"No, no, I'm not...but...I'm extremely close to needing to. So...what time can you come over?"  
  
  
  



	5. Together Part 1.

**Camila’s POV**

By the time I got back to the bedroom, Billy was in the shower.  
  
I stared at our bed for a minute. Just kind of took it in, pictured her there.  
  
It worked for me, in that moment, feeling how I felt. But would it always? What about quiet nights when I just needed my husband without...the worry? And what about the mornings when Julia would crawl in and cuddle between us, or we could fall asleep with one of the twins. I couldn’t. I was chewing my thumbnail so hard it hurt, and mindlessly tapping my toe. 

I walked into the bathroom and saw him showering. It always struck me in those kinds of moments just how incredibly sexy he was. Teddy always said there was a talent Billy had that couldn’t be taught. His sexuality was the same way. He didn’t work at it. He just was. The way his body curved... The way he stood as he washed his hair... Little things. It was just who he was. It was people being attracted to him for a reason they couldn’t put a finger on that made him so damn successful.   
  


Just like Daisy.  
  
Billy would always say I had that too. That the moment he saw me he fell in love with me, and there was an energy around me that intoxicated him. Billy could tell a good story but I really did believe him.  
  
And feeling like I was somehow cracking into the two of them made me feel sexier than I ever had, to be honest. Confident in a way I had to fake a lot of the time, usually.  
  
It’s not easy to feel confident with a man like Billy.  
  
One who has been unfaithful.  
  
So I was going to enter this new dynamic on my terms...or not at all.   
  


I walked into the shower and he turned to me, opening his arms a little towards me. It wasn’t sexual. It was just...us. He held me for a minute and I got my hair wet. I turned around and he washed it for me. He loved washing my hair about as much as I loved having him wash it.

We didn’t talk really. Just sort of held each other and got clean. It felt, strangely ceremonious.  
  
I turned the water off and he reached for a towel, wrapping us both in it. I looked up at him for a second and I had this dark feeling in the pit of my stomach that somehow...I was seeing him this way for the last time. I just didn’t know if that was good or bad.

_________________  
  


”Graham will be here at ten. He said he and Karen want to take the girls to the pier. Make a day of it. I can throw some clothes in a bag....” Billy offered, even as he was brushing his teeth, the toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he spoke.

”l’ll put some snacks and toothbrushes together...is Maria’s blanket in the wash?” Camila was brushing her hair, marveling at how ten minutes ago they were discussing whether or not to open their marriage, and now they were packing up three girls for a sleepover. Like nothing was different. It felt promising.

”I’ll grab it.” Billy lightly stroked her bare back as he walked past her and into the bedroom, slipping into sweatpants.

”Billy, wait...” Camila practically ran for him. He stopped, pants slung low...body and hair still wet. She pulled on a long T-shirt as he turned to her.

”I don’t want it to be here.” She swallowed as she spoke and Billy bit his lip...thinking hard...as he moved towards her.

”Baby, I hear you...I do....I just worry that anywhere else we go...I mean where else can we go? Where we know no one will see...”

Camila shrugged shyly.

”I just...I want to still have a space where it’s you and me. I need that. Ok?”

Billy tread carefully, trying to find the right words.

”You didn’t need it this morning when you laid in our bed touching yourself thinking about her...is that different?“  
  
Camila scowled at him and crossed her arms.

”Yeah, actually it is. Don’t stand there and tell me you haven’t laid in that bed and done the same thing. Or the shower...”

”Or the bathtub?” He interrupted but smiled, trying to stave off a fight.  
  
“Look I don’t want to fight with you. I don’t want this to feel wrong. I don’t want you to worry or doubt me. And you do. I can see it.”

He was close enough to touch her but he didn’t.

”Maybe it’s not you that I doubt....Ok, listen, just not in our bed. The guest room, the floor, the pool, I don’t care. But not in our bed. You’re mine there. Ok? Please?”

She put her hands on his chest; it was damp under her fingers.

”I’m yours everywhere ok? And you’re mine. I’m gonna need you to promise me you won’t forget that.

He leaned down and kissed her as she whispered.

”I promise. I love you.”

The twins seemed to start crying in unison, and Billy smiled against the warmth of her lips.  
  


“Besides. You should be used to sharing me with beautiful girls by now. I’ll make some pancakes. You take your time. Ok?”

She watched him move down the hall and into the nursery where he erupted into a loud roar and the twins both squealed and giggled. She inhaled deeply and reminded herself that he was, and always would be, hers.  
  
  
_____________  
  
 **Daisy's POV**  
  
  
Eleven o'clock.   
  
That was the time they told me to be there. They wanted me to have plenty of time with traffic, and of course, have the girls long gone by then, and we all knew that Graham liked to hang around and talk to Billy so...   
  
I took three showers. Not even kidding. The first one, I washed my hair and then got out and blow dried it, and it looked like shit so I had to do it again.   
  
The second time, it turned out fine, but I was thinking so much about what was happening, and what would be happening, that I started to sweat and I was too worked up and wet to do anything other than bring myself some relief, so...I had to take another shower.   
  
Third time's the charm, right?  
  
I changed my outfit a million times too.  
  
I didn't know if I wanted a dress, or some jeans and my white tank top or... just a bikini. I stressed a lot, trying to figure out what would be both hot and normal. I didn't want to try too hard, but I also wanted them to think I was sexy so... eventually I went with a flowy white dress and no panties. I wanted it to be comfortable and easily accessible too. So much planning.   
  
I pulled out my hoop earrings and some bangles too because I knew if I was going to do this, I needed to feel like myself. They were sort of an armor for me, and even though I knew they would probably be taken off and thrown aside, it was part of what gave me the strength to actually get in the car and follow through with this.   
  
I picked up my pill bottle, fully preparing to take something to soothe any inhibitions that might rise up, but then I realized...I want to do this sober. I might only get one night with Billy Dunne, and definitely probably only one night with Camila, and I want to be present. I want to feel...all of it.   
  
So I put the bottle down.   
  
I put on some perfume, and then I had a thought that I had never had before.   
  
Simone had been telling me all about the latest trend of women shaving down below, and how she had tried it and the men had loved it. I told her that I would never do that, and if it bothered men, then they can just spend the night alone with their hand. And I had truly felt that way.  
  
Until I thought about Camila.   
  
I didn't know what exactly would be happening, but I had a pretty good feeling that she might end up being up close and personal with my vagina, so for the first time ever... I shaved it all off.   
  
Sitting in my car, driving to their house, free from panties and in my most comfortable dress... I felt sexy. I cranked some tunes and sang along to Linda Ronstadt and Stevie Nicks... Feeling the happiest and freer than I've ever felt in my life.  
  
My butterflies were huge as I turned onto their street.   
  
I was a little bit early at 10:45, and as I got closer to their house, I felt my face flush and my body getting hot.  
  
I punched in the code for the gate and it opened.  
  
That's when I saw that Karen and Graham...were still there.  
  
______________________  
  
"Daisy! Hey! What are you doing here?" Karen ran to hug Daisy who had just walked in the door.   
  
Daisy stepped back, confused as she looked around the room and saw Graham sitting on the couch with Billy, deep in conversation, and Camila in the kitchen cooking something.   
  
The girls weren't anywhere to be found and no one looked like they were in a hurry to leave.  
  
Daisy panicked.  
  
"Umm, hi! I...uh... I'm here to...umm..."  
  
"She's here to help me!" Camila called from the kitchen and then wiped her hands on her apron as she came to the front door. With Karen's back to her, she mouthed an 'Sorry...we're working on it' to Daisy, before wrapping her arm around Karen's shoulder and saying, "Daisy is thinking about having a New Year's Eve party, and I told her that I would show her a few things to make. You know, simple little appetizers that will wow the crowd." Her voice was steady and confident, and Daisy marveled.  
  
Karen took it all in before she said, "Wow. I want to learn stuff! Maybe Billy can go with Graham and we can make it a girls day?"   
  
"NO." Both Camila and Daisy shouted in unison.  
  
Karen got a suspicious look on her face, and Camila jumped in quickly to recover.  
  
"No, of course we would love to have you. But Julia has been talking about this all week and how she can't wait to dance on the ice with Miss. Karen and... she really wants you there." Her face was so sincere, that even Daisy believed her.  
  
Karen put a hand on her chest and gave her a warm smile as she said, "Oh my God, is she not just the sweetest. Ok, another time!"  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Oh shit, GRAHAM, we gotta go! Lessons at noon and it's gonna take a little bit to get there!"   
  
Graham jumped up quickly.  
  
"Oooh, yeah. Sorry about that. WHERE ARE MY THREE FAVORITE DUNNE GIRLS?!" He called out loudly, eliciting a giggle from Julia down the hallway.  
  
Graham ran down the hallway, and emerged with a bouncing Julia and the twins in each arm.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Karen laughed as she picked up the girls bags and said, "yep! Let's go!"  
  
Billy and Camila kissed all of the girls and hyped up how much fun they were going to have.   
  
The three of them stood by the window, watching Graham strap the twins into their car seats and then driving off.  
  
Then it was just...them.  
  
They turned to each other, standing in a triangle, a mess of nerves.  
  
"Umm...hi." Daisy broke the silence and Billy and Camila smiled.  
  
"Hi." Camila moved first...walking over to Daisy slowly and diving right in, kissing her on the lips and pushing past her teeth. Billy watched the two of them moving together...his mouth open as he was mesmerized.  
  
Camila pulled away from Daisy and grabbed her own lips with her fingers as Daisy looked at Billy, silently asking Camila for permission with her eyes.  
  
Camila nodded and Daisy moved to Billy, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to kiss him. It felt...normal. And right. So right.  
  
When they broke their kiss, Daisy panted heavily and said, "So where are we doing this?"

______________

** Billy’s POV **

I had been trapped on the couch by Graham and I swear I was only catching every fifth word. Like I literally couldn’t track. 

He was talking about Karen but I couldn’t tell you what about. It was like being drunk and having to close one eye to focus on the person talking. My arm was on the back of the couch and I was nodding along, but I was watching Camila in the kitchen, and I couldn’t take my eyes off her. 

Her long brown hair just tumbling down her back in one of those dresses that pulled up from the bottom and stayed up with gravity alone, and I knew she didn’t have anything under it...and it was killing me. 

We made eyes a few times and hers got wide, like we were each begging the other to convince them to leave. My brow was breaking out in a sweat, then I heard her car in the drive.

And all I could think was, oh my God Graham please...please shut the fuck up.

She came through the door and it was like time stopped. She had this...dress...but it couldn’t have been thicker than toilet paper and the light behind her? I mean she might as well have not had anything on. Finally Karen got motivated to leave and I’m pretty sure I lept from the couch. 

We packed the girls up and stood in the window, the three of us. And standing between them like that... It was like...I dunno....I was there, but I wasn’t. 

I wished I could have a drink or maybe do a bump. Something to kill my nerves. But I knew I didn’t want to risk blacking out. Not that Camila would have tolerated that anyway. 

But especially if it was only going to happen once. I wanted to feel every second of it. I needed to.

_______________________

“Where do you want to do it?” Camila answered.

“Well it’s your house....” Daisy smiled as she nervously tucked some hair. 

They both turned to Billy. Camila staring at him intently, Daisy with a little less assurance.

“The guest room.” 

Camila has just set it up. A brand new bed and end table with not much else. Large windows covered with long drapes. An attached bathroom. 

She smiled at him as she gently took Daisy’s hand. 

Camila led her down the hallway and Billy followed closely, running his hand through his hair as he watched them...walking so close to each other, their hips gently rocking together, b ut looking like opposite sides of the same coin, one dark and one light. 

They entered the room and it was dark.

“Do you have any candles?” Daisy asked, and Camila smiled as she left the room. 

Billy and Daisy stood with a significant amount of space between them. She looked at him and he let his eyes wander her body before landing on her hopeful eyes.

“You sure about this?” he asked her just above a whisper. 

She inhaled lowly.

“Do you love me like she says you do?” Daisy stepped into him slightly.

“You know I do.”

“Then I’m sure.”

Camila entered the room with several large candles and Daisy helped her light them all around the room. 

Billy watched them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Camila walked towards him first. Daisy followed and started to pull at her dress, but Camila grabbed her hand and turned to Billy.

“Maybe you could help her....” Camila whispered. 

Her eyes moved from Billy’s eyes to Daisy’s body. Knowing he had longed to undress her. Billy looked up at Daisy and she moved between his knees and he grabbed her dress at her waist, slowly bunching it in his hands. Camila felt her body temperature rise as Billy’s hands ran up the naked sides of Daisy’s body until he lifted the dress over her slight frame and tossed it aside, leaving her naked next to Camila. 

Bill moved to do the same for his wife, but Daisy stopped him and turned to her.

She put her hands on the sides of Camila’s breasts and gently rolled her tube dress off of her and down over her body until it pooled on theground. Camila instantly moved her arms to cover herself and Billy gently pulled her arms aside.

“Baby. You’re beautiful. Let her see you. Like I see you.”

Daisy moved towards Camila, pressing against her, both of them lost in the feel of mutually soft skin, gentle fingers, smooth curves.  
  
  
Daisy lifted her hand into Camila’s hair.

  
“You are...so beautiful....” Daisy whispered, and rubbed her nose on Camila’s. They both noticed Billy moan to himself and they linked hands, just pressing against each other. None of them exactly sure what to do next.  
  
  
"I...I really don't know what I'm doing..." Camila whispered.   
  
"Me either..." Daisy brushed some hair off of her face before she looked at Billy.  
  
"Any suggestions?" She tried to sound flirty but her nervousness shone through more.  
  
Billy was unbuttoning his jeans as he swallowed hard and said, "Well...forget about knowing what to do or not to do. What do you want to do? What would you do if there were no rules or limits because... there aren't." Daisy bit her lip for a minute thinking, but Camila moved into her again and reached her hand down between them, quickly finding her bald center.   
  
The two women gasped in delight, as Camila began rubbing her hand up and down Daisy's front...fumbling as she went.   
  
Daisy adjusted and moved with Camila over to Billy. 

Daisy lifted a leg up onto the bed, exposing herself to Billy as Camila ran her hand up and down Daisy's middle with one hand, and tried to help Billy's cock spring free with another.  
  
The multitasking made Camila's movements sloppy, and Billy was too nervous and afraid he was going to do something wrong, to move. He was still concerned in the back of his mind that Camila wouldn't end up being ok with this, so his walls were up.  
  
Daisy huffed in frustration as she took her leg off of the bed and pulled back, staring at both of them.  
  
"Ok. This isn't working. You..." She pointed to Billy, "...are nervous. You think that one of us is going to freak out and you are not letting yourself go. Stop it. And you..." she turned to Camila, "...are trying to do too much at once. I also think you're afraid of messing up and are just trying to be this super sexy porn star, but you don't have to be. Not for me. Not for us. We're all new to this and we literally have all day. And night. So... we don't have to rush. Let's just... do what feels good."  
  
Billy thought about telling them that he HAD done this before, pre Camila, but he thought better of it.   
  
Camila let out a breath as her shoulders visibly relaxed.  
  
"Now, the first thing we need to do, is all be on the same playing field, so Billy, come here." 

Daisy reached a hand out to Billy, pulling him to a standing position.  
  
"Ok, Camila, do you want the top of him or the bottom of him first?"  
  
Camila moved to Billy's shirt, standing in front of him and staring into his eyes, choosing connection.  
  
"Ok, then you take off his shirt and I'll get his pants. We'll all be naked and then we can go from there."   
  
Billy and Camila laughed at how serious Daisy was, talking them through it like she was a manager or a coach.   
  
Daisy huffed again before she said, "I know, the talking isn't sexy. But I think our communication needs to be number one here. Everyone needs to get comfortable and once we hit a groove, then I'll shut up. Ok?"  
  
Camila covered her mouth with her hand, wrapping her other arm around her body and resting her elbow on her arm. Her eyes were smiling and Billy stood at attention and saluted. "Aye aye, Captain."   
  
Daisy rolled her eyes as she dropped to her knees and pulled Billy's pants down with her, releasing his pulsing cock. He hesitated for a moment but Camila stepped to his side, grabbing his face with two hands, making him stare at her.  
  
"Look at me... look right at me... we're in this together, right?" Billy nodded as he felt Daisy grab the base of his shaft. Her hand was wet and he let out a sigh under Camila's hands.   
  
Camila reached down and pulled his shirt over his head as Daisy wrapped her mouth around Billy's cock, taking him a lot further than Camila had ever been able to, causing him to cry out as his knees threatened to buckle.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey... I'm right here." Camila stood up on her tip toes and began kissing Billy deeply, their bodies moving with the rise and fall of Daisy's head.  
  
"Ohh God... I'm gonna cum way too soon if you don't stop right now..." Billy was pushing at Daisy's head, begging her to stop.  
  
She pulled back and wiped her mouth as she said, " You two wanted to have a sex filled day. Which means... you're going to cum a lot. So... go ahead and cum now. While you're recharging, me and this one here will have a crack at it." Daisy winked at Camila and Camila felt herself blush and her pussy begin to throb.  
  
Billy smiled wide and said, "You're right. Ok..."  
  
Daisy smiled at she licked the tip of Billy's cock that was leaking pre-cum, before she reached over to Camila, slid her hand quickly through her center, collecting some wetness and eliciting a major shriek from Camila, and taking her now wet hand and wrapping it around Billy's cock. 

She wrapped her mouth around the top of it, and slowly began sucking as she used her hand that was wet with Camila's cream, to slide her hand up and down it, hearing both Billy and Camila sigh in arousal.   
  
She lifted her eyes and looked at the two of them.   
  
Billy had one hand on her head and the other on Camila's breast as they kissed each other and Camila rubbed and tapped her clit quickly, getting wetter by the second.  
  
Billy's stomach began to contract and Daisy could tell he was close.  
  
"Ahh...God...It's...I'm... Can I cum in..." He was barely able to get his words out but they knew what he was asking, and it hit Camila that they had never set ground rules about cumming. Where...how much... those sorts of things. But Billy was on the fast track and Daisy looked at her, her eyes questioning what she was allowed to do.  
  
Camila made a spilt second decision and nodded to Daisy, who turned her attention back to Billy, giving him one good squeeze in his sack and sending him over the edge.   
  
He figured Daisy would pull away but she took all of his hot cream that felt never ending in the back of her throat, savoring every last drop like it would be her last.  
  
When she felt him go soft in her mouth, she pulled away from him just as Camila grabbed the back of her head, crashing their lips together, desperately trying to taste her husband on the lips of the woman they were both going to love.   
  
Camila pulled back and licked her lips and looked over at Billy, who was back sitting on the edge of the bed, panting.   
  
Camila looked at Daisy who was still on her knees and said, "Your turn..."


	6. Together Pt 2.

Daisy bit her lip hard and Billy extended his hand to her.   
  
She took it and stood before he pulled her down onto his lap, facing the edge of the bed. Camila slunk to her knees in front of them, her heart racing so loud she swore she could hear it.  
  
Billy held Daisy on his lap, using his knees to spread hers, and the cool air mixed with Camila’s hot breath on her newly clean skin drove her wild.   
  
Camila couldn’t take her eyes off of Daisy’s glistening pink center, totally exposed as Billy widened her legs. Daisy hung her head back, nesting it into Billy’s neck, both of them watching as Camila moved up towards them, her hands beside them on the bed. Camila watched as Billy kissed and licked at Daisy’s neck, his eyes on Camila’s.  
  
Daisy started to lift and roll her hips as she let out a moan under Billy’s mouth and Camila took two fingers and rolled them over her opening.   
  
She was gaping.   
  
Pulsing.   
  
Desperate for one of them to touch her... her center already producing a small stream that ran over her bottom and onto Billy’s thighs.  
  
Billy reached around her and took her clit between two fingers, pinching and pulling it gently as Daisy bucked under his hand. Camila descended onto her and ran her tongue over Daisy’s slit. Her smooth skin was hot and damp, slick and sweet and Camila pushed  her hand over her own pussy as the taste of Daisy excited her.  
  
Billy pulled his hand from her clit and ran it up her belly until it found her rock hard nipple. He took one in each hand and ran a gentle thumb over them before pinching them...hardening them further under his touch.

“You want her inside of you?” Billy whispered to Daisy as they both watched Camila play at her entrance. Daisy nodded, locked on Camila, feeling her body seeping her juices just at the thought. 

“Her fingers? Or her tongue?” Billy whispered the question into her ear as Daisy thrashed on him, flinging her hair wildly from side to side.

“I....want...I...both of you...in me...” Daisy was breathless, and Camila moaned at the sight of her lost in Billy’s arm and touch. Billy kept one hand on her breast and placed the other on Camila’s face before pushing two fingers into Camila’s mouth and making her suck them. 

“God...you’re so hot...” Billy moaned and whispered to them both as he pulled his fingers from Camila’s mouth and used them to open Daisy’s hot, leaking, pink folds.  
  
Camila licked her own finger and then pushed it into Daisy.  
  
She shrieked.  
  
Billy moved his finger to join hers and they both fingered Daisy hard...their middle fingers pushing and pulling against each other as they fingered her throbbing opening.  
  
Daisy screamed.  
  
She cried out. For both of them.  
  
Billy pulled his finger from her and furiously played at her swollen clit as Camila twisted and turned her fingers in Daisy’s pussy. She could feel the heat building and moved closer to it. She was ready to taste her, when suddenly Daisy let out a guttural moan and her legs stretched straight out. Billy was all but slapping her clit and she was groaning a long and low guttural moan that seemed never ending.   
  
And then, with Camila’s warm mouth hanging open just inches from her, Daisy shot a clear stream of hot fluid from her opening. It shocked all three of them. 

Billy was practically restraining Daisy as she lifted from him, her whole body convulsing as she screamed. 

“Holy shit...” Billy muttered, still pounding and slapping against her clit as Camila opened her mouth and let Daisy land on her tongue; unsure what it even was but still rubbing her own aching groin as she lost herself in the salty sweet of Daisy’s own ejaculation.  
  
She didn’t even know that was possible.  
  
Daisy twitched and heaved as she practically passed out against Billy, falling on him until they fell into the bed.   
  
Camila was still between his knees on the floor, running her fingers over her wet face and pushing more of Daisy into her mouth.

“C’mere, baby...quick...” Billy’s voice was dead sexy as he looked down at Camila, desperate for her.  
  
  
Camila stood up as Billy reached a hand out to her past a still panting Daisy.   
  
Daisy knew that they needed a minute, but she was having trouble moving, her body still trembling.   
  
Billy took her by the hips, helping her slide off of him, but she spoke through a frantic breath, "Wait, hold on." She reached her arms out for Camila, and pulled her into a hug first, looping her arms through her arms, and holding her back tightly, pulling Camila's hot skin and hard nipples against hers, not to do anything other than just hold her.  
  
Camila wrapped her arms around Daisy, feeling her heartbeat and pulsing heat under her, and reveling in the feeling of closeness.   
  
Billy's eyes were dark with lust and love as he watched the two of them hold each other.  
  
Daisy finally let go, pulling back to look into Camila's eyes before leaning forward to kiss her deeply...exploring her mouth and rolling her tongue over her teeth, tasting the remnants of herself on Camila's tongue.   
  
"Hey, I want in on this too, you know." Billy smiled as he pulled the two women close to him, but Daisy shook her head and said, "MmmM. You need to love on her for a little bit. I'll be right over here...watching." She winked as she crawled up the bed, sitting against the headboard, her legs spread...just waiting to watch Billy Dunne make love in front of her.   
  
"Hey..." Billy whispered, as he pulled Camila into his chest, his erection slowly returning.  
  
"Hi..." Camila breathed out as Billy took her face in his hands and kissed her, sighing into her mouth at the taste of Daisy lingering on her lips.   
  
"Lay back, baby..." Camila pushed Billy back, helping him slide up just a little bit so that only his feet were hanging off the bed.   
  
Camila crawled up his body, letting her heat glide up him.  
  
He felt her wetness sliding up his legs... then over his cock that was almost at full attention, to his stomach, where she finally sat, rocking back and forth on it, spreading her wetness over it and feeling him grow fully hard under her ass.   
  
"Ohh, yes... You...are so...fucking beautiful..." Billy whispered as Camila never broke eye contact with him, feeling closer to him than she had in weeks. She felt her self coming close, so she slid backwards a few inches, lifting herself up and sliding down onto Billy's pulsing and very ready cock.   
  
"Ahhhh, fuck..." Billy hissed as Camila leaned back, giving him a perfect view of her clit as she rolled her hips up and down his length.   
  
"Oh God..." They heard Daisy gasp, and looked up to see her rubbing her clit in small circles, her cum sliding down onto the sheet.   
  
"Shit..." Camila breathed, reaching a hand forward to rub her own clit as she rocked back and forth on Billy and made eye contact with Daisy.  
  
Camila and Daisy locked eyes as they both rubbed their clits in unison, directing each other with speed and motion.  
  
"Ahh...ahhh...AHHH..." Camila screamed, pinching her eyes shut as she felt her wave bearing down on her.   
  
"Come on, baby, look at me...I wanna see you cum..." Billy whispered to Camila as she tried to open her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Hold on... I have an idea..." a breathless Daisy called out as she tried on shaky legs to slide over to where the two of them were.  
  
Camila stopped her movements and Billy groaned, frustrated, but Daisy moved above his head and leaned over him, kissing him deeply as she said, "Trust me."  
  
She moved to Camila and gently pulled her forward, sliding her up Billy's body until both of Camila's leg's were on either side of Billy's head.  
  
Both Billy and Camila got the hint and Camila lowered herself slowly, over Billy's mouth.   
  
Billy stuck out his tongue, enjoying the familiar taste of Camila, but realizing that there was something different. A different kind of arousal...that only Daisy had brought out of her. He moaned into her pussy as he licked and sucked, sending vibrations through her body and causing her to scream.  
  
While Camila was busy riding Billy's face, Daisy slid behind her and onto Billy's visibly throbbing cock that had begun leaking his pre-cum.   
  
Billy cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of Daisy Jones on is length, her tight walls closing around him like claws.   
  
Camila turned to see what Daisy was doing, and groaned in arousal at the sight of Daisy grinding down on Billy.   
  
Daisy picked up her pace, causing Billy's tongue to do the same in reaction, and the three of them came together, one heaping pile of sweat and cum, and it was beautiful.  
  
Daisy and Camila rolled off of Billy, and they laid there together, panting as they looked up at the ceiling, breathing in the sweet musk of sex that hung in the air.  
  
"Holy fuck... that was amazing." Billy was breathless as he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.  
  
Camila rolled into him and Daisy felt the heat that had been next to her, leave, and she suddenly felt very bare and like a... third wheel.  
  
She brushed it off and smiled as she rolled her body into Camila's back, brushing her fingertips up her body, grazing her pussy as she worked her fingers up her back and to her neck where she moved some hair aside and began kissing Camila's neck.  
  
"Was? We're not done yet...are we?" Daisy sighed in between kisses.  
  
Camila was holding her breath as Daisy touched her, and blew it out as she said, "Hell no we're not."

Camila turned to Daisy over a shoulder and Daisy was smiling broadly, looking at Billy over her shoulder. She nodded in his direction and Camila turned.

“You sure about that?” Daisy asked as they both noticed Billy was already asleep, crashed and content in a matter of seconds after what might have been the hottest and most intense orgasm of his life.

And it was inside Daisy Jones.

Camila was pressed against his chest withDaisy at her back. 

“To be honest, a little nap doesn’t sound bad. Especially...right here....” she reached around and ran her hand up the length of Daisy’s thigh as she pulled it over her like a blanket. Daisy threaded an arm under Camila’s and let it rest on Billy’s chest. Camila matched it.   
  
As sexy as everything that they had just experienced was...something about laying there and peacefully drifting to sleep was just as arousing. And it wasn’t long before they were all tangled up in each other, sweaty and sticky, in desperate need of showers, but more in need of each other. 

Billy woke up first, and spent a long while just watching the two women asleep at his side, curled together, their bodies rising and lowering together...Camila’s body laying across Billy’s with Daisy pressed into her back, wrapped around her.   
  
He watched as Camila slowly woke up...stretching and cooing in the way that he loved to watch, her eyes fluttering open and looking up at him. A small voice in his head was worried how she would look at him after sleeping on it, but her face spread into a beautiful wide, sleepy smile.

“Hey gorgeous,” she whispered softly to him and he leaned toward her, kissing her gently at first and then gradually deepening it.   
Camila pulled herself into him, Daisy still asleep at her back, both of them warming her body through. 

“She’s a hot body...like you....” Camila smiled and whispered in his mouth between kisses. They moaned into each other slowly, rolling their tongues in and out of each other, making out softly like they hadn’t done since before they were married.   
  
Their eyes were closed, but Billy gently opened his and noticed Daisy’s eyes on his. She was leaning on Camila’s shoulder, smiling sheepishly and watching the two of them. 

“Hey...we didn’t want to wake you....” Billy whispered to her as Camila turned to see her, stroking the side of her face.

“It’s ok...I liked watching. Seeing you know...what it’s supposed to look like...”

Camila frowned as Daisy spoke. She was wistful but not sad. Just matter of fact.

“Daisy, you’ve never been in love? Or kissed someone you loved?” Camila asked her like it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.   
  
Daisy laughed. 

“I’ve been in love...” she glanced at Billy and then looked away. She rolled onto her back and Billy watched Camila trying to read the concentration on her face.   
  
She was still between the two of them but then she rolled herself over Daisy, her breasts gently brushing against Daisy’s as she climbed until Daisy was between them.   
  
Billy pressed into her side and Camila did the same. 

Billy pulled her gently towards him and kissed her gently. The same way that he had kissed Camila. Gently then gradually deeper. He lifted her face into him and she melted under him.   
  
There was something in that kiss that was different and new and all three of them felt it. Daisy pulled herself from Billy and reared her head back. Camila leaned in and kissed her neck, curling against her side. Camila made her way to Daisy’s mouth and kissed her chastely, their lips lazily grazing each other’s. They were lost in each other’s mouths and bodies and didn’t notice that Billy had pulled himself from beside Daisy. They were both laying together in the bed and Billy gently lowered himself over them. 

Camila didn’t pull her mouth from Daisy even as she felt Billy pull her to her back and spread her legs. His hands were in her but barely and she didn’t need the help. She had been wet all day.   
  
He slipped into her gradually, his cock aching as he watched them, and she moaned into Daisy as he filled her entirely. Billy watched as they continued to kiss, Camila’s body gently rising and falling as he made love to her, moving as slow as he could to help himself make it last.   
  
He reached for Daisy to make sure she was ready and hummed when he felt how wet she was. He slipped from Camila, soaked with her, and moved only as much as he needed to to find Daisy’s opening. He pushed gently into her and she cried into Camila, her mouth hung open and Camila’s tongue dipped in and out of it.   
  
Their thighs were tangled up and trembling. Camila pulled from Daisy to watch Billy pushing up inside of her. Laying back enough that he could fill the space over them. They clung to each other as Billy slipped from one and into the other, his cock leaking steadily and slick with both of them. The scent of it filling the room and intoxicating all three of them. Billy was fingering Camila gently, his thumb on her clit, the way he knew she liked, as he fucked Daisy steadily.   
  
Daisy came first.   
  
She screamed out and squeezed Camila’s hand as she coated Billy. She called for him....and Billy leaned over her, his hand still in Camila as he whispered into Daisy’s ear that he loved her.   
  
Something about it made Camila wish she hadn’t heard it, but his hand in her and the sight of Daisy cumming so intensely, pushed Camila over the edge. She came hard around Billy’s fingers and he leaned into her and kissed her neck, whispering how hot she was.

Daisy adjusted beneath him and moved until his cock slid from her achingly sensitive body. In one swift movement he crawled up over them and they got close enough to each other, both still panting in release as Billy jerked off over them, covering both of their faces with his cum, watching as they took it in their mouths, kissing and sharing him.   
  
He moaned and cried out as his body reeled from it, each of them clawing at his thighs, taking him in, licking at him together until he rolled from them and collapsed.


	7. Freefall

The three of them laid there on the bed, breathing heavily, trying to come down from their highs.   
  
There was a mix of ecstasy in the air... and a heaviness.   
  
Camila knew Billy loved Daisy. He had even admitted it before... but something about hearing it while they were connecting...and not just physically, but emotionally, made Camila feel like something cracked in the foundation of them.   
  
She was lost in thought as Daisy rolled over to her, lazily brushing her stomach and playing with the small patch of hair Camila had down below.  
  
"Hi..." Daisy whispered, looking at Camila and snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Hi..." Camila faked a smile until she saw Billy fading into sleep again, then she laughed softly.  
  
"Wow... we're really working him. He has never been a two napper." The women laughed softly together, and Daisy rested her head on Camila's chest, absentmindedly kissing her breast as her fingers traced over the faded remnants of Camila's pregnancy stretch marks.  
  
She immediately felt self conscious and gently tried to push Daisy's hand away.  
  
"No...no, don't do that. These are one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen..." Daisy blew out a breath as she continued kissing Camila's breasts...and her nipples...working her way down her stomach and kissing every faded white line that was on her stomach tenderly, causing Camila to gasp and bite her lip.  
  
Billy was out cold, but the women weren't paying attention to him.  
  
Daisy continued kissing Camila softly all over her stomach, before she moved lower and noticed the scar that she hadn't even noticed before, from Camila's c-section with the twins.  
  
"Ohhh wow..." Daisy took her finger and traced the line, back and forth softly, admiring what the scar represented and feeling a warmth in her stomach for the life she wished she had.   
  
Camila winced, not from pain but from vulnerability.   
  
"Yeah that... that line still makes me self conscious. I... It's ugly and even though I love that it brought my babies into the world... it feels like it took something away from me too." Camila sighed a sad sigh.  
  
Daisy lifted her head to look at Camila.  
  
"This is insanely sexy, Camila. This...this simple line means there are whole new humans on this planet. You created life. Do you know how damn gorgeous that is?" Her eyes were sincere as she bent down to start peppering soft kisses all over the scar, causing Camila's breath to hitch.   
  
Camila ran one leg up her other inner thigh, squirming under the hot kisses.  
  
Billy let out one loud snore snort and it made them jump, then laugh.  
  
"Oh my God...we are good. He NEVER snores!" Camila put a hand on her forehead as Daisy's smile dropped and something a lot more sensual crossed her face.  
  
"Well that means that WE get to have some fun then..."   
  
Camila's face dropped as she felt her pussy beginning to throb again.  
  
"You know..." Daisy began to speak in between the kisses she started giving Camila's stomach again, "...one of the many, many, amazing things about being a woman is..." She moved her head lower, watching Camila's glistening cum drip out of her. "...that we can have multiple orgasms..." She started sliding her fingers up and down Camila's wet center, causing Camila's breath to become heavy and sporadic. "...without needing a nap to recharge first..." Daisy stuck two fingers in Camila's pussy as she closed her mouth over her clit, sucking it and nibbling it as she pumped her fingers in and out of her, and Camila grabbed the sheet to bite down on, not wanting to wake Billy and ruin this moment.   
  
Daisy stopped for a minute, pulling back and letting the string of her spit and Camila's cum run down her face before she leaned back in and began flicking her tongue back and forth over Camila's clit.   
  
Camila screamed into a pillow and Daisy watched her nectar dripping out of her furiously.   
  
Daisy pulled away and Camila threw off the pillow, flushed.  
  
"Oh no you don't... you come here." Camila was breathless as she reached out for Daisy, pulling her up to her mouth and kissing her deeply before she pulled back and said, "I want this. I want you... but there is no way we can do anything without waking him up. And I... I want to scream your name when I cum.:  
  
Daisy shuddered at the words and Camila sat up, soaking the sheet underneath her.  
  
"Ok...where do you want to go?" Daisy's eyes were dark and she was desperate to go anywhere they could because in this moment, she just wanted Camila.  
  
Camila bit her lip before she said, "Here, come with me", and took Daisy's hand.  
  
Daisy reached for her dress and Camila said, "Leave it!" As they began to run on their tip toes out of the room.   
  
Camila shut the door softly, making sure Billy didn't hear anything before turning to Daisy and whispering, "when he's this tired, he's pretty dead to the world. We're good."  
  
Daisy smiled wide as Camila grabbed her hand again, pulling her down the long hallway to the opposite end of the house, and down a long flight of stairs that lead to their basement family room.  
  
  
There were toys in the corner, so both Daisy and Camila gathered them up quickly, throwing them into the closet so that they wouldn't have to see that as they were getting it on.   
  
When they were done with that, Camila walked over to Daisy, placing her hand behind her head and kissing her deeply, rubbing her nipples against Daisy's and feeling them get hard with hers.  
  
Daisy reached between them and began rubbing circles around Camila's clit. Camila smiled into her kiss and said, "I have a better idea."  
  
She laid out a huge, soft blanket on the ground and shut all the blinds before she sat down and pulled Daisy with her.  
  
She laid on her back and Daisy followed her, laying across her stomach and kissing her softly.  
  
Camila felt herself beginning to drip as she pushed Daisy down onto herself and spread her legs.   
  
Daisy smiled mischievously and rolled on her side, still laying on Camila before collecting some of Camila's cum on her fingers, and bringing it to her own pussy, pumping her fingers in and out of herself as Camila watched, her mouth getting dry as she instinctually began rolling her hips into the air.  
  
Daisy laughed as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy and into her mouth, sucking them clean, before rolling back over onto Camila's stomach, their bodies flush together.   
  
"Yes...oh god, Daisy...yes..." Camila whispered as Daisy began to grind down onto her.   
  
They weren't getting the friction they needed, so Daisy sat up and slid down Camila's body, lining up their clits before she began rocking back and forth, smearing her wetness on Camila's clit as Camila did the same to hers.  
  
"Ahhh...oh...fuck... Camila bit her lip as she looked at Daisy, watching her slide up and down her body.  
  
"GOD! HOLY SHIT! DAISY!" Camila started to scream, so Daisy laid on her stomach again, stopping her screams with her mouth as Camila grabbed her ass, pushing her down further, reveling in the feel of Daisy's most sensitive spot hitting her own.  
  
They began to move faster and more erratic as Daisy felt another stream shoot out of her, into Camila.   
  
It was a sensation that Camila had never felt before and she spread open her folds to feel what it felt like to have a woman cum inside her.  
  
Their legs were shaky and their breathing was touch and go, but they came together, with Daisy's face buried in Camila's neck and Camila's nails dug into Daisy's ass.  
  
"Haa...ohhh...ahhh..." Camila was trying to catch her breath as their bodies slowed on each other, still rubbing but stilling.  
  
Daisy laughed into Camila's neck.  
  
"How in the hell are you SO fucking hot?" She kissed Camila's lips, biting the bottom one playfully.  
  
"Umm, you are the hot one here, Jones." Camila chuckled slightly, eagerly trying to play off her insecurities, but Daisy read her like a book.  
  
She kissed her quickly before she pulled back and stared into Camila's eyes...feeling their souls connect in a way she had never connected with a partner before. It was new, and scary and...it was with a woman. She didn't know how to feel, or what it meant, she just knew she felt good.  
  
"I love you." Daisy whispered it into the air like she was afraid to say it out loud.  
  
Camila sat up a little and kissed her deeply before exhaling and saying... "yeah...God, yeah..."  
  
Daisy laid her head on Camila's chest and gently drew circles around her nipple mindlessly as they laid there in silence.  
  
Camila finally broke it, speaking hesitantly.  
  
"Do you... do you ever want to get married, Daisy? Like, have you thought about it? I'm not talking about NIcky because we all thought he was an asshole, so he doesn't count. But like...really. Do you want a family? Kids?" Camila's voice was sweet and genuine, but it shot a pain through Daisy because she felt like in that moment, Camila was marking her territory, even if she wasn't trying to.  
  
Daisy's voice was quiet as she whispered, "I don't know." 

Camila laid back against the blanket, suddenly wondering how her question would have landed on Daisy’s ears. She could sense a change in her energy, and wanted to change it back fast.She kicked at a toy that was under the couch that they had missed, and laughed to herself.

“Well...sometimes it’s overrated anyway.” Daisy watched as she talked, knowing that Camila didn’t mean it. She loved being married. She loved having a family. 

“You don’t have to say those things for me. You have a beautiful life. Don’t undersell it. And the man upstairs thinks so too. You don’t...I don’t want you to feel like you have to pretend you don’t love it. I don’t know yet if it’s for me. Marriage, kids...I mean...maybe. But it IS for you...and I love that about you.”

Daisy traced Camila’s scar lightly with her finger as she laid beside her. 

“If anything, you’re underrated. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” 

Camila smiled at her. Genuinely smiled. They were making sense. They each had something the other admired, and something that Billy loved. And something that they were slowly learning how to love in each other.

  
“Do you cook? I’m starving.” Camila rolled onto her side and Daisy laughed.

“Weren’t you going to teach me? I mean, you probably should in case Karen ever asks. Usually the only thing I serve at parties is champagne and coke.” Daisy smiled, and Camila cocked her head, realizing Daisy had stayed sober this entire day and wondered how that was sitting. She also wondered if she had ever even seen her sober. Or if Billy had for that matter.

“Well let’s get to it then. Maybe something...light...” Camila pulled Daisy to sitting, and grabbed the blanket as they stood, rolling it into a ball and carrying it up to the bedroom.  
  
They tiptoed back into the room expecting to find Billy asleep, but the bed was empty. They shared a look and a shrug, walking back into the hall and looking for signs of him.  
  
No luck.  
  
Camila threw the blanket into the wash and tiptoed upstairs, Daisy just behind her, both of them still naked and nervous.  
  
They reached the master bedroom and Camila went in, calling for him. She turned and noticed Daisy standing in the hall. She inhaled deeply, looking at her.

“You can come in...” Camila whispered lowly, deeply appreciative of Daisy acknowledging the sanctity of the space they were in. 

Daisy took in their room slowly. They still hadn’t unpacked much, but it was full of details. The bed they shared. A guitar sitting against the wall. A small framed picture of Billy and Camila on a porch, maybe a wedding picture, sitting beside the bed. Pictures of the girls on the wall. Billy’s clothes beside the bed.

Camila had walked into the bathroom and emerged.

“You don’t think he left do you??” Camila was hiding a little piece of panic in her throat. Daisy walked to the window and noticed all the cars. 

“No. The pool?” Daisy asked as Camila handed her a robe. A beautiful red floral one. She had already pulled one of Billy’s shirts on and suddenly Daisy felt another sting of her subtly marking him. Reminding Daisy who belonged to who, even if she didn’t mean to.  
  
Daisy tied the robe around her waist. She smelled like Camila. And as she got closer to Camila, she had guessed right who she might smell like. 

They were running down the stairs like high school girls, holding hands and then getting quiet listening for him. Camila glanced out back. No sign of Billy. She walked through the large kitchen and noticed a cabinet open. She grinned wryly as she shut it.

“Billy Dunne doesn’t know how to shut a fucking cabinet door. That’s one of his lesser qualities you may not know yet...” Daisy smiled at the idea of it. 

_Billy Dunne doesn’t use anything other than his pinky and thumb to play left handed piano,_ she thought _, that’s a detail about him YOU may not know..._

Camila took her hand and walked back into the guest room, rudely moving with a purpose that let Daisy know she knew exactly where he was.  
  
As they entered the room they heard water in the bathroom. The two of them pressed into the doorway together and saw him: leaning back in a large tub full almost to the top.

Eating a bowl of cereal.

Daisy laughed. She couldn’t help it. Camila smiled to herself realizing that something that seemed normal to them was absurd to Daisy.  
  
He always ate in the tub.

“What? You’ve never eaten cereal in a bathtub? You ain’t livin’ Jones.”

“No I guess I’m not.” She grinned at him as he sat up and sat the bowl down. He bit his lip as he looked over at them, huddled together in the door. 

“You girls have a good time?” He cocked an eyebrow, with just a hint of accusation on his face. They shared a shy look and Camila rested her head on Daisy’s shoulder as they looked back at him.

“Soooooooo am I getting out or are you getting in?”

The girls were starving.  
  
But Billy Dunne lounging soaking wet in a steaming tub was nothing you just walk away from. And he knew it.  
  
He leaned back and laid his arms over the edges of the tub. Daisy bit down on her lip. Hard.

“We are hungry. Let’s get some food in us first and then we can talk about the rest of the day....” Camila moaned in a sexy way that tempted Billy to argue with her.  
  
He groaned....

“Mmmmmmm, c’mon mama, I just ate....”

Normally him teasing her about mothering him endeared her, but something about his doing it in Daisy’s presence rattled her.

“I’m actually not super hungry yet...maybe...if you wanted to go eat....” Daisy was already toying at the rope on her robe, fixated onto Billy.

“You could go get some food...and then come back.....” Billy squinted at Camila, testing her will to eat.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Hard.  
  
She wasn’t going to go make lunch while he fucked Daisy Jones in the bathtub.

“Orrrrrrrrrr we could all go make lunch and then maybe take a bath later.....” he reached for the plug and drained the water as Daisy re-tied her robe and Camila smiled gently, glad he said it for her.

Billy stepped out and grabbed a towel, meeting the two of them in the door.

“So, just so we are clear. It’s ok for YOU two to run off together...I mean I just want to know that I have this right.”

“Don’t be an asshole, Billy.” Daisy chided him, knowing his snide remark wasn’t for her...but she was going to diffuse it anyway. Camila gave her a look of thanks as Daisy slipped into the hallway towards the kitchen, sensing the need to.

Billy stroked a stray hair on Camila’s shoulder, hanging over his old beat up Stones tee.

“Well...did you like it...without me?” He was intrigued if not a little bit stung.  
  
She blushed.

“I did. Does that bother you? You could have come down...” Camila whispered back.  
  
Billy inhaled, wanting to answer honestly.

“I don’t know yet.”

There was a lot of that going around.

“If you wanted me to come down you would have asked me to come down.”

Camila took his hand and led him back through the bedroom. He stopped for his jeans and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
  
Daisy was already looking through the fridge, her foot scratching her leg as she looked.   
  
"Ok, this is the most amazing fridge full of food that I've ever seen, and now I'm starving. But I don't know what to do with any of it!" Daisy laughed as she peeked around the huge door, and Billy and Camila laughed.  
  
"Ohh, what's this?" Daisy pulled out a Tupperware container full of an orange liquid, and held it up to look under it.  
  
"Oooo, that's Pozole!" Billy's eyes lit up as Camila moved quickly to take it from Daisy's hands.  
  
"Yes it is, but it's also like three weeks old because THIS one over here never eats leftovers, and I forgot it was in there." Camila chuckled as she took the top off and they all got looks of disgust on their faces.  
  
"Ok, that's gross." Daisy pinched her nose and Billy laughed as he did the same.  
  
"It's not usually. It's actually one of the best things Camila makes. It's my favorite soup."  
  
Camila turned and put her hand on Billy's cheek and he nuzzled his face into it.   
  
Daisy felt another pang in her chest as she watched that, and quickly broke up the moment.  
  
"Well if it's that good, can we make some more? I promise it won't go to waste. I'll take it home as kind of a...souvenir of the day." She winked at the two of them and Billy piped in with a "hell yes we can make more!"   
  
He moved to the cabinet and began pulling out cans of hominy as he directed Daisy to pull out the chicken pieces from the fridge and the two bunches of cilantro in the crisper.   
  
Camila stood there frozen.  
  
Pozole...or any Mexican food for that matter, was her thing. Their thing as a family. It didn't feel... it didn't feel like something Daisy should be a part of. She knew it was crazy that an hour ago Daisy was literally cumming inside of her as she rubbed her in the most intimate way, and yet a soup was what felt wrong here, but it was starting to feel like the lines between 'just for fun sex' and 'intimate real life things' were blurring quickly, and she felt a pit in her stomach as she watched Daisy and Billy dance around each other, preparing to make HER family's recipe.   
  
"Hey Babe, you should throw on some Stones!" Billy called over to Camila as he grabbed a knife and cutting board and started chopping onions before she could even process what was happening or stop them.  
  
Her face was cold as she walked over to the record player and put on The Rolling Stones' "Aftermath" album, doing her best to send a subtle message that neither one of them were picking up on.  
  
"Think" started to boom out and Billy and Daisy turned to each other, singing into their respective knife and wooden spoon as they moved like they were onstage.  
  
Camila felt like an outsider, watching them do what they do best, connect through music. Except this time, it wasn't on a stage for two hours under hot lights. It was in her kitchen, while they both still smelled like sex.  
  
"C'mere, little mama!" Billy reached out to Camila who moved closer to him.  
  
He pulled her into him and began dancing with her as he sang, "Think about a year ago...how we lived I'll never know..."  
  
Daisy moved in behind Camila, grabbing her by the waist and pressing into her as she swayed with her and Billy.   
  
Camila was feeling overwhelmed.   
  
The song...Daisy...Billy...the stickiness that was still between her thighs...her mother's Pozole recipe... it was too much. She pulled away quickly and cleared her throat.  
  
Billy and Daisy stopped suddenly, their faces dropping.  
  
"What's wrong?" Billy asked genuinely.  
  
Camila took a deep breath as she grabbed her chest and said, "I...um...I don't think that we should...errr...Pazole is heavy. Doesn't that kind of defeat the whole purpose of the day? What if I made us some nice veggie wraps?" She turned to Daisy, trying her best to make her voice steady and convincing. "Those would be great to serve at a party too! That way you can show Karen that you did learn a cool appetizer." She tried her best to smile and be breezy, but Billy just laughed as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Aww, Baby. I want to do more fun things too, but you've got my mouth watering for Pazole now, and we literally have all night to let it wear off and go again so...where is the garlic?"  
  
Daisy smiled as she moved over to Camila and kissed her chastely on the lips before she said, "I want to learn this. How to make... your specialty." She leaned in to whisper into Camila's ear and said, "And when I eat it at home...I'll be thinking of you...and your wet, throbbing..." Camila moaned and nodded furiously.   
  
"Ok..."  
  
Billy arched an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Ok... what did she just say?"   
  
Daisy smiled mischievously.   
  
"Mind your own business, Dunne. This is woman business."  
  
Billy pouted jokingly, before he turned back and continued cutting onions.  
  
"Billy Dunne can cook? Who knew?" Daisy smiled as she opened up the chicken package.  
  
"I can chop. That's about the extent of my cooking skills. Camila is really the chef extraordinaire here." He winked at Camila and she blushed, moving to Billy and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.  
  
Daisy smiled as she watched, and tried not to feel jealous of their connection.  


___________  
  
"Ok, that was literally the best soup I have ever had in my entire life, from anywhere in the world and I have been a LOT of places. Damn, Cami, I need more of this in my life!" Daisy knocked back the last remnants of the soup and chewed her last bite of chicken as Billy and Camila laughed.  
  
"See, I told you she was amazing!" Billy was beaming with pride and Camila felt her heart swell.  
  
"Ohh, it's nothing." She waved them off and Daisy pointed her spoon at her. "Hey, what did we talk about earlier... you need to realize that you are the shit."   
  
Billy laughed.  
  
"Oh, I need to hear about this conversation."  
  
Daisy pulled her knees up to her chest and said, "No, you really don't. Some things can just be between the two of us, k?" Her face was serious and it took both Billy and Camila by surprise.  
  
"Oookkkk..." Billy spoke slowly as he felt some tension fill the air out of nowhere.   
  
They sat in that tension for a few minutes before Billy slapped his knees and said, "So how long do you two need before we can get in the pool?"   
  
  
Daisy and Camila laughed.  
  
"Something tells me you don't exactly want to swim laps when you talk about the pool..." Camila winked at him and Billy shrugged.  
  
"My tongue wants to swim laps so..."  
  
"BILLY!" Camila shrieked as Daisy covered her face with her hands.  
  
"What? Oh, now we're supposed to be modest? You didn't seem too concerned about that when you were screaming Daisy's fucking name into the air an hour ago." Billy was trying to keep his voice light and playful, but there was a jealous fire in his eyes and a bite to his words.  
  
"You're really not going to get over that, are you?" Camila's face dropped as she stared at him.  
  
Daisy pulled her knees into her chest tighter, feeling like she was about to witness a fight she did not want or need to be a part of, but was too trapped to move.  
  
"Get over what? The fact that I'M not allowed to be alone with Daisy, especially without your consent, but the minute I fall asleep, it's alright for YOU to go fuck her? Yeah sure, I'll get right over that." There was venom dripping off of his words now as his face got red and he stared back at Camila.   
  
Camila's voice dropped to a low gravel as she squinted her eyes at him and said, "You want to fuck Daisy Jones? Is that what this is about? Fine. GO. FUCKING. FUCK. HER. I know that's all you've wanted this whole time anyway. Don't let me stop you." She stood up and slammed her napkin down on the table before she stormed out of the kitchen without even looking at Daisy.  
  
"Camila..." Daisy's voice was weak as she stood up and began to follow her.  
  
"Leave her. She needs to cool off." Billy's voice was deep and full of hurt as he spoke.   
  
Daisy stood in the middle of their kitchen, feeling more alone and out of place than she had in a long time. She didn't know if she should go after Camila, stay with Billy, or just leave right now before it got any worse.   
  
But somehow, she knew that none of those options would be the right one.


	8. Secrets

Billy stood relatively stunned leaning on the counter, wondering if Daisy noticed he was practically clawing it. They both watched as Camila left and Daisy tried to call her, but she didn’t even turn. 

Billy clenched his teeth so hard his face ached, and Daisy turned to him, familiar with that look of undeniable frustration all over him. It was usually her that caused it.

“I should go...” She whispered, silently hoping he would disagree.  
  
He did.

“No. You shouldn’t.” He answered quickly but his eyes were still on the door Camila had stormed out of. He pinched the bridge of his nose and swore quietly.

“Fuck. What was I thinking.”

Daisy moved cautiously towards him, still giving him his space and not wanting to be anywhere near him if Camila came back in.

“This was her idea....”

“Yeah but come on,  Daisy. I wanted it so bad, I didn’t think about what it could do to her. To you. To me.”

“Ok so you’re focusing on the bad stuff right now. So is she. What if it does...good stuff....” she turned her head gently trying to cheer him up. He finally looked at her so she continued.

“What if it makes her feel sexy again? What if it helps her understand you? What if it means we can get back into the studio and write an album even bigger than Aurora? What if...I get clean....” Daisy had clearly thought this through more than he had, and it endeared him.

He smiled softly at her.

“I don’t know who she is jealous of right now, you or me....” he whispered, trying not to think about what the two of them had done without him.

“That’s still bothering you...”

“Yeah it’s still bothering me. And what, because I get mad about it she has to get madder at me? I mean...she’s worried about me fucking you NOW after she let it happen?!”

He was yelling and trying to keep his voice down at the same time. 

Daisy stepped into him.

“It was going to happen whether she let it happen or not. She knew that. She’s stronger than I am. But look....you’re not going to let this break you. You’re not going to let this break your marriage. I knew when I said yes that I was going to be the one to hurt. That’s the way this works....”

“Daisy....”

“Let me finish. I’m ok with taking what I can. Like leftover soup, right? Because now I know it exists and what it can feel like and that’s what I needed from you. From both of you. She’s always strong for you, Billy. I’ve seen it. So go be strong for her. Go make her better. Because I can’t. And...I’ll tell you what....”

Billy’s chest was pounding and he felt lightheaded. He tried to listen to her intently. 

She had stepped into him and pressed against his side, sure that if Camila came back she would hear her first. She let her fingers wander just into the top of his unbuttoned jeans, tracing her fingertips in the hair there, feeling him react.

“I’ll be in the pool. And if you decide to finish this day the way we thought we would...great. And if I don’t see the green of your eyes in one hour...I’ll slip out and we will have some pretty fucking hot memories to keep us company at night. Because having you inside me was more than I could have asked for...and everything else is just....icing....”

She purred into his ear, feeling him get hard even though she knew she wouldn’t benefit from it this time. She kissed his cheek and walked towards the back door.  
  
Billy inhaled deeply and rubbed his forehead before trudging down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
To their bedroom.

He found her curled up on the bed facing away from him and even though his instinct was to climb in behind her, he rounded the bed until he could see her, her face wet, her hand clutching his shirt around her chest, holding it to her face. 

He knelt at the side of the bed, forcing himself into her line of sight.

“I’m sorry...” he whispered to her as he placed his hand on the bed. She laid hers on it slowly.

“For what?” She asked, really unsure herself.

“For whatever you’re hating me for right now.....” she was quiet so he continued, “...for agreeing to to do this at all. For making you cry. For all of it.”

She wiped her face, not even really realizing she had been crying like she was. She rolled onto her back and made room for him on the bed, even if it was her side of it, and he slid in carefully.

“Remember the time I caught you on the bus...”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Camila, I was out of my mind and that was years ago....” He raised his voice, unaware that he was apologizing for years and years of trauma.

“Shhhhhhh....just....shhhhh....listen to me. It’s not that. I’m not mad. Honestly I don’t know how mad I was when it happened. I was mad at you because you were doing things I knew you wouldn’t do if you weren’t using. Plain and simple. I was mad at the drugs and the booze. I didn’t give a shit about some blowjob from a girl I knew you’d never see again....”

Billy braced himself as she continued, a pit in his gut about where this was going.

“I think I thought because it didn’t bother me then, it wouldn’t bother me now. Which is stupid because....you’re actually making your own decisions now...and...well, you love her. It’s... It’s more than I thought. And...I felt things...I don’t know. It’s just...it’s more Billy. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry.”

She was rambling and unsure in a way that was completely unlike her. She lacked the poise and polish and confidence with which she usually handled herself, and him.

“Daisy’s out back, and she said if we don’t come back down in an hour...she will go, and this is over. And baby if that is what you need to do here, then that is what we need to do. End of story. I’m not gonna lose you....”

“I don’t want to lose you, God...I can’t lose you....but.....”

Billy waited....

“I don’t want to lose Daisy either. There was a time where I thought...if it got to be too much...but now...”

He took a deep breath as she watched him think over her words.

“I know.”

Camila turned to him and snaked out of his shirt. Billy let his eyes fall on her as she faced him. He ran his hand over her stomach and traced her tiny scar with his thumb. She smiled at it.

“What?” He asked.

“Daisy thinks it’s sexy, too.”   
  
Billy smirked.

“Well it is. Every damn thing about you is sexy, woman. You shouldn’t need Daisy to tell you that.” He pushed his fingers through her matted and damp pubic hair until he found her slick opening and traced it with his fingertips.

“Should I shave it?” She murmured as she was getting lost in his touch.

“Not for me. I love your body just the way it is. Your dark skin....the way the skin around your pussy is dark and bronze...that dark hair that matches your eyes....everything about it. It’s just....you. And I love you. I love you so much.....” he was pressing his forehead into hers.

“It’s....it’s funny how I’m so brown and Daisy is so pink.....” Camila smiled against his mouth as his finger made its way into her and she gasped slightly.

“I don’t know that funny is the word I’d use,but yeah. Everything about the two of you is different. Unique. Perfect.”

“Make love to me?” She pleaded desperately as she rolled onto her back. He slid from his jeans and then carefully laid on top of her.

“Baby I will always...always make love to you....”

Billy gently slid into her and she adjusted to let him fill her. He collapsed onto her and left no space between them, their hips moved slightly and softly in unison as they ground against each other. 

Billy whispered how much he loved her as he felt her start to cum...the weight of his public bone pressing squarely against her throbbing clit. It was soft and smooth and gentle and easy. 

Camila tightened against him, every fiber of her needing to pull him closer into her. He was buried deep inside of her when she felt that familiar pulse in the vein that ran the length of his cock and within seconds, her pussy was warm and wet as she felt his cum run from her over her ass. 

He was buried in her neck as she cried softly, getting what she needed from him. She wondered if she should let Daisy leave. Give it some time.

As Billy came down from his orgasm, still deep inside of her, he wondered about what Daisy had said. How they would have found each other eventually, with or without permission, and how at this point he had been alone with Camila, and Camila had been alone with Daisy...which meant the only thing that seemed off limits was Billy being alone with Daisy. 

And he wondered just how long that would feel fair.  
  
  
It was 5pm when Daisy had said she was going to be in the pool and ultimately sent him after Camila.  
  
She floated and swam and... tried not to stare at the balcony window where she knew Billy was making love to his wife.  
  
She laid on her back, floating... letting the water splash over her nipples as she closed her eyes and soaked in the hot sun that was beating down on her.   
  
But when her eyes were closed, all she could see was Camila...under her...her hips thrusting up into her as Daisy slid up and down...   
  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, pushing her hair back and shaking off the thoughts.   
  
Even in the coolness of their natural water pool, and the cool California winter air, Daisy felt the heat rushing between her thighs.  
  
So, she started swimming laps.   
  
That hour was ticking by painfully slow and lightening fast all at once. She tried to prepare herself for either outcome. If they didn't come out there in an hour, she had to stick to her guns and leave, no matter how desperately she wanted to stay.  
  
She held her nose as she dipped below the water, holding her breath as she sat on the bottom, wishing away the last couple of hours and desperately trying to hold on to the good.  
  
____________  
  
Camila was fast asleep on Billy's shoulder, snoring into his ear. She was emotionally spent and the connection they had just had was what she had desperately needed.   
  
She had tried to keep herself awake, scared that if she closed her eyes, Billy would slip away from her and find Daisy. 

She knew that they had said no rules or limits...but Billy Dunne with Daisy Jones was too real. That had to be the limit. He could be with Daisy, but only if she was too.   
  
Billy told her to rest, and reassured her that he loved her. She finally resigned herself as she felt the heavy blanket of sleep overtaking her.   
  
Billy's arm was wrapped around her tight and he stared at the clock, listening to its tick and fighting his inner demons.   
  
____________  
  
 **Billy's POV**  
  
I was just there, lying with Camila tucked under my arm, staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until an hour was up.   
  
I desperately wanted Daisy to stay, but I felt stuck. Literally and figuratively.  
  
It was 5:48 when I heard the phone in the kitchen ring. It was the only one we had forgotten to unplug before all of this. Well, we didn't forget. We just didn't want someone to try and call and get nothing and then send the police over.  
  
Rod would do that.   
  
It didn't stop ringing, so I slowly pulled my arm out from under Camila, laying her down on the bed softly, and grabbing some pants as I walked out.  
  
I know it's stupid to put on pants for a phone call where no one could see me, but...it felt necessary.  
  
I answered the phone and it was Graham. Just checking in and telling me that the girls were doing great and that they loved ice skating. They had just gotten back and the girls were crashed, so he wanted to see how we were doing.   
  
My voice must not have been as steady as I thought because he said, "Oh shit, man...I'm sorry. I didn't realize you and Camila...oh fuck. Unplug your damn phone next time!" and he laughed.  
  
I was thankful that I HAD just been with Camila because it made it easier when I could tell the truth...even if it wasn't the whole story.  
  
I hung up with him and then I rested my hands on the counter.   
  
5:56pm.   
  
I had four minutes.  
  
I ran back to the master bedroom, checking to see if Camila was still asleep, and pulled a soft blanket up around her, before I walked out and shut the door softly, running back through the kitchen and out the sliding door at 5:59.  
  
________________

Daisy was beginning to climb the stairs to exit the pool when Billy ran out of the sliding door towards her, panting.  
  
"Hey... I didn't think you would - " Daisy began to speak as Billy moved towards her and cut her off by putting both hands behind her ears and pulling her into a deep, longing kiss.   
  
Daisy wrapped her arms around his strong back, and he moved his arms under her butt, lifting her up.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him as she pulled his mouth closer, probing her tongue in and out of it, sucking his air like she would die without it.   
  
He started moving them to the pool and she broke away just long enough to unhook his jeans.  
  
She went back to kissing him as he stepped out of them and continued towards the pool.   
  
He pulled back and said, "I don't want to slip on the steps with you on me... you make my knees weak, woman. You should get in first." He was breathless and she felt his erection growing under her.   
  
She shook her head before leaning into his ear and whispering, "the stairs are too safe... just...jump", and he knew she wasn't just talking about the pool.  
  
He smiled wide as he began kissing her again, moving with her to the edge of the pool and then he just...jumped. With her body flush against his, her arms around his neck, her face buried in his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
They made a loud splash, and panic shot through Billy as he put a finger on his lips to Daisy, stilling her as he stared at his master bedroom window, praying Camila would stay asleep.   
  
Daisy felt frustration, pain and jealousy shoot through her as she watched him stare at his window.   
  
"Billy... does Camila know that you're out here?"  
  
Billy's back was to her as he looked at the window and shook his head.  
  
Daisy's breath hitched.  
  
"So SHE didn't want me to stay..."   
  
Billy turned to her with a pained look on his face.  
  
Daisy scoffed.  
  
"So, you just go fuck your wife and then pull me out to have a little fun. I see how it is." She started to swim past him and stopped before she turned back and said, "You know... Camila said that you loved me...and hell, you even said you loved me. But right now, it feels like that is all bullshit. I know I'll never be Camila, but damnit Billy, I thought a one night only, no rules night set up by YOUR WIFE, would mean that I would get to make love to you...just me...at least ONCE. But whatever. Go back to your wife, Billy. But this is it. Right here. I'm going to take this pain, and use it to fuel my writing and wherever I go in life, but don't you dare ever proposition me to be with you again, and not actually let me be with you."

She climbed the steps as Billy stood in the water, frozen, watching one of the women he loves more than anything, but is just fully realizing it, walk out of his life with no promise of coming back.  
  
"Daisy! Wait." He moved quickly to leave the pool and follow her.  
  
She ignored him as she gathered her clothes and towel from one of the lounge chairs.  
  
"Daisy..." Billy's voice was soft and desperate as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What?" She spun to him as he pulled her in for a kiss.   
  
She pushed him away, hard and said, "No. You don't just get to kiss me to shut me up. I LOVE YOU, Billy. Do you not really understand that? I know I can't have you. I've made my peace with that. But this... this was supposed to be the one time I got to connect with you. Just once. Something to hold on to for the rest of my life. But this... is too much."

She started to walk again, but Billy grabbed her around the waist, desperate to hold onto her.  
  
"Daisy, stop. Please. I...I love you too. God, you don't even know how much. And I... I want you. I NEED you. All of you. Just you. That's why I came out here. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't get the chance to...love you...all of you...alone." Tears were welling up in the sides of Billy's eyes as he looked at her desperately.   
  
She felt her walls crumbling as she looked at him wanting her, and she moved into him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. She just wanted him to hold her like he would Camila. Connect with her like he really did love her, without her pretending she didn't need it.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her, kissing the top of her head as he felt her begin to cry underneath him.   
  
"Shhh...Daisy...shh...I love you. I'm in love with you...this is hurting me too...please..." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and so did she.  
  
"Billy..." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "Please...make love to me. Just me... I...need you."  
  
_________________

** Daisy’s POV **

I felt like I was losing my mind. I’m sure it was the hour in a pool feeling like I was slowly drowning in more ways than one. And as the hour ticked away I just felt it in my bones. And they ached. Something was wrong.

I had started this whole thing by making sure we communicated, so knowing that’s what they were doing and I was no longer part of it? That hurt. But I had also come up with this plan. Sent him to her. Gave him a time limit. I should have just gone with him. If Camila wanted him to herself she should have never invited me in. 

She let me in, and now she was pushing me back out. 

I had all but given up when Billy came out. And he was winded. Like he ran to make the deadline. It pissed me off. Like he was doing it on purpose. And he was alone, which might have been what I wanted any other time, but now it felt like...here comes Billy with bad news.

I spit words at him I can’t even remember. I was trying to pick a fight. Which usually wasn’t hard. But he was not biting. I’d push him away and he’d pull me back harder. I’d tell him I was hurting and he’d...he would ask how to make it better.

And I knew. There was only one thing that would make me feel better. 

Him. 

Having him. Having him be mine even if it was for two minutes. To feel that. And she was denying me that. It felt like a small price to pay for her to use me the way she was. That’s how it felt. 

Did I think she really loved me? Cared about me? Not in those moments, no. Because if I had, I would have made him go ask permission. Or at least tell her we were making this choice. But I didn’t do that. I did not...do that. And I probably should have. Looking back, I should have.

_________________________

Billy had Daisy tight in his arms and she was begging him to be with her. The look on her face was the same as it was when they stood across a microphone singing Honeycomb...this look of...please help me. Please love me. Only now they were naked and wet and alone and armed with the knowledge that as horribly painful as it was...they were in love. Even if they didn’t know when it happened, it had happened.

“Daisy...please...” he was almost crying and begging but she didn’t know what for. To start? To stop? To tell him it was ok? 

“I’m yours, Billy.”She took his head by the wet hair, “and I need your eyes on mine the whole time. I need to see it.” 

He backed her up to the same lounge chair she had pulled her things from and gently eased her onto it. 

She opened her legs beneath him and he laid his weight on her. It wasn’t, but it felt like the first time again. She reached between them and palmed his hard cock. He moaned and closed his eyes.

“No. Open your eyes.” Her voice was hoarse. She was fighting tears as she watched him open them and stare back at her. 

“I love you, Billy.” She whispered to him as she eased his tip slowly inside her. Then she moved her hand and left it up to him.  
  
He slowly lowered his hips and she engulfed him fully as she started crying.  
  
He froze.

“Too much? What? What can I do?” He panicked that he had somehow hurt her. He just didn’t know how. She stared at him, her eyes seeping.

“No....I’m just....please don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop....” he pressed against her forehead and slowly found a rhythm inside her. 

He took her hands in his and they locked fingers beside her head as she wept openly, whispering how much she loved him... and he did the same. Saying how sorry he was for everything that had happened between them.  
  
Billy pressed against her, and she felt herself already on the verge. 

“Oh God Billy, please cum with me...I’m so close.”

She purred at him as he stared at her, his eyes glassing over like hers at the sight of her.

“I want to cum inside you....I want to cum inside you so badly....”

He moaned against himself like it hurt to say the words, and she was milking him with her hips and tightening and releasing around him.

“Cum inside me. I want you to fill me. I want you to....I want you to fill me like you fill her. I want you to give me your seed...your cum...deep in my belly....I want your baby in me Billy....give yourself to me....please baby.....”

She was starting to twist and moan and cry and lose herself in her words as he groaned and cried out for her, gripping her hands in his and then releasing them as he felt himself let go inside of her...the idea of getting her pregnant suddenly being the hottest thing he could imagine.  
  
He pumped her full of his cum and buried himself into her belly like it was his job. She cried and lifted her hips, locking him there as she came hard on him...pulling every last drop of his semen deep into her.   
  
They stared at each other so deeply they almost couldn’t take it.  
  
He crashed onto her chest, and they laid in a pile as she gently cried against him and he did the same.  
  
They broke their gaze for the first time, just in time for Daisy to look at the balcony and see Camila turn and go back inside.  
  
Still in his shirt.

  
____________  
  
 **Camila's POV**  
  
I saw the whole thing.   
  
And I'll be honest, at first, I thought it was hot. Something that I thought would anger me, was turning me on quickly.   
  
I had an idea of what was happening when I woke up and Billy was gone. It frustrated me and I was about to find him and chew him out, when I heard the loud splash and peeked through our sheer curtain to confirm my suspicions.   
  
Then I saw Daisy yelling at him and pushing him away, and I couldn't hear what was happening, so while they were wrapped up in their argument, I snuck out onto the balcony to listen.   
  
Then I saw him begin to make love to her. Not fuck her, make love to her. Behind my back. And I was surprisingly...ok with it. I shocked even myself.   
  
I felt myself getting wet at the sight of it and the sound of their moans... and I planned on sneaking down to join them.  
  
Until I heard her.  
  
Daisy Jones, begging MY husband to put a baby inside of her. Pleading with him to fill her up.   
  
That's when the rage came.   
  
I turned to go back into our bedroom because I needed a release and I knew that I wasn't going to be getting it from either one of them now, so I stormed into our master bath and I locked the door, leaning against it as I felt the angry tears coming.  
  
I walked over to the tub and put my foot up on the ledge of it, feeling the deep ache in my center, and I didn't even try to tease or play. I was just mad and I needed to cum. Immediately.   
  
I bent down and picked up some lube out of the cabinet next to the tub and loaded up my fingers, not wanting to risk not being wet enough and hurting myself out of anger. And also because in my opinion, the wetter the hotter.  
  
I began slapping away at my clit, rubbing hard and feeling it swell under my fingers. I replaced my fingers with my thumb and began tapping it as I pushed two fingers inside of me, just as I heard Billy outside of the door, rattling the handle.  
  
______________

  
"Cam? Cami?! Let me in. CAMILA!"  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Billy Dunne!" Camila screamed as she continued pumping herself, feeling her orgasm rising quickly as she tried to rub one out to release the tension that had built when she watched Billy and Daisy.  
  
Billy stopped rattling the door handle, and Camila heard his forehead hit the door as he began to whimper and plead.  
  
"Baby...please... I'm sorry... I should have told you...I just..."  
  
"Ahhh, Ohh God...Lalalala" Camila began faking her moans and cries as she tried to drown out Billy's pleas.   
  
"Camila..." Billy was breathing into the door as he felt his heart sink. He truly didn't know how he was going to come back from this one.  
  
"Billy? Billy let's go. She needs some space. Come on..." Daisy's voice was soft through the door, but it sparked more rage in Camila and she unlocked the door, flinging it open, her face red, the smell of her sex still on her fingers.  
  
"YOU." Camila moved towards Daisy and slapped her face. Hard.   
  
Daisy grabbed her face as Billy stepped in front of her and turned to Camila, trying to calm her.

He grabbed her wrists and lowered his voice.  
  
"Hey...let's just talk, ok. I think we all just need to talk."   
  
Camila snorted.  
  
"Of course. Stand in front of her. Defend her."  
  
She looked past him to Daisy as she said, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Her jaw was set as she stared Daisy down.  
  
"Camila, come on, let's sit..." Billy pulled her arm and she quickly pulled it away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me. Do not touch me." Tears were welling up and she felt her face getting hot.   
  
"Camila... this...all of this...was your idea. I would have never thought about any of this if you two hadn't sat me down and asked. You can't blame me and you can't blame Billy for just doing what you requested." Daisy felt tears in her throat as she tried to steady herself behind Billy.  
  
Camila laughed through her tears.  
  
"Sure. This is all my fault. This was all my doing. Blame me. I can take it. And you know what? Fine. I fucked up. But you know something? I didn't even care that you two were together. I thought I would, but it actually turned me on. I was thinking about all of the things I could do to you two after you were done. But then..." She swallowed hard, desperately trying to push her own tears down.  
  
"...I heard you tell Billy to make a baby with you. That..." Her face was beet red as she bore holes into Daisy. "...That's crossing a line that I don't know how to come back from. THAT, is not a 'one night only' deal. And YOU..." she turned to Billy..." You didn't even hesitate to cum inside of her, did you? What are you going to tell our girls about the bastard child you're about to father, huh?"  
  
"Camila! Enough." Billy's voice got loud as his jaw clenched and Daisy felt tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What? You said we needed to talk, right? So let's talk." Camila sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms and legs, anger still coursing through her veins.  
  
Daisy felt like a wounded animal, but Billy looked at her with pleading eyes, and it gave her a superhuman strength out of nowhere.   
  
She pushed past Billy and stood in front of Camila, dropping her robe and exposing herself to her.  
  
"Ok. You want to get it allll out there? Let's do this. Yes. I love Billy. But that should not come as a surprise to you. YOU set this up FOR him, because of it. But then your fucking insecurities got in the way and you couldn't let us have this ONE thing. And you know what? When this all started, ALL I wanted was Billy. I thought you would be an afterthought that I had to push through to get to him. But guess what... I LOVED being with you, Camila. The feeling of your hot skin under mine... your perfect pussy and the way you feel under my body... it is an experience that I never want to end. I have never been with a woman before, so I sure as hell have never cum in one before, but when I did... I just wanted to do it again. I fell in love with you too, and I can safely say that if I am ever with another woman in my life, she will never compare."  
  
Camila's armor was cracking as she unfolded her arms and began to breathe deeper.  
  
Daisy continued.  
  
"I know I can't have Billy in the way that I want him. But Camila, I will ALWAYS need him. He saves me. And when you asked me earlier if I ever wanted a family, I said I didn't know because I didn't want to tell you the truth. Because of course I do. I want a family with Billy. I want little kids that have his shaggy hair and perfect green eyes, and girls who have my legs. I dream about that almost every night." She began to slowly cry and she saw Camila's eyes filling too.

Billy stood behind Daisy, refusing to look at the women, his hands on his hips as he tried to stop his own emotions from rising.  
  
"That's not ok, though..." Camila whispered and her voice cracked.  
  
"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want it. And I don't think it's actually out of the realm of possibility. I mean think about it. Why couldn't WE be a thing?"  
  
Billy sputtered a cough behind her.  
  
Camila looked at him and then at Daisy.  
  
"Daisy..."  
  
"What? I mean, we all have undeniable chemistry. You feel it. Billy feels it. I sure as hell feel it. Why can't it be...something? I don't even know what, but who needs labels. We could just be those people who make each other feel good and have cute babies." Her voice was soft as she moved cautiously to sit next to Camila, who had now unfolded her legs too, exposing herself.  
  
"Because... that's not a thing, Daisy."  
  
Daisy began to run her fingers up Camila's thigh, inching her way up to her still sticky center.  
  
"But why couldn't it be? Give me one good reason?"  
  
Billy's body began to react to the sight of them, so he turned around so that his back was to them as he grabbed his shaft and held it in his hand, not doing anything except holding it steady.  
  
Camila shuddered under Daisy's touch.  
  
Daisy leaned over and started kissing Camila's neck and Camila tilted her head, giving her more access as Daisy breathed out between kisses, "doesn't this feel good? I'm sorry I screwed up earlier...but please... think about it."   
  
She reached her hand up and placed her palm over Camila's center and pushed down, instantly soaking her hand.  
  
"Oh God..." Billy groaned and they saw his arm begin to move.  
  
Daisy stuck two fingers inside of Camila and said, "Would it really be so bad?"  
  
Camila bit her lip as she squirmed under Daisy's touch.  
  
"I don't...I..." She struggled to find her words, but was saved by the phone ringing.   
  
Billy growled and Camila panted out a "leave it".  
  
Daisy went back to kissing her neck, but the phone persisted.  
  
"Fuck." Billy swore as he stilled his movements and looked to Camila, who stood up reluctantly and began walking to the door.  
  
She turned back to look at them, and Daisy made eye contact with her as she began to suck her fingers clean.  
  
Camila shuddered as she went to answer the phone.  
  
Billy was still painfully erect, and Daisy stood up quickly, moving in front of him, and without a word, lifted her thigh up, grabbing him and slipping him inside of her.  
  
His breath hitched as she began to pump her body up and down.  
  
He was in the middle of his orgasm, releasing into her AGAIN, when Camila came running into the room, ignoring the sight and saying, "Julia's sick."


	9. Rush

Billy was wrapped up in Daisy when Camila came in, but in the worry and concern of caring for Julia, all three of them forgot to be uneasy about the current situation.   
  
Billy was practically in his pants already by the time he offered to go.

“I’ll get her.” He threw on the same shirt Camila had been wearing and zipped into his jeans.

“Graham’s gonna smell it all over you...” Camila whispered to him as she handed him some cologne from his nightstand. He just shrugged.

“What do you think he thinks we’ve been doing? It’s Graham. It’s fine.” 

Daisy had sat back on the bed and lightly covered herself with a sheet, feeling Billy still seeping from her and suddenly uneasy about being in their bed.

“I should probably go, too.” She whispered, half sad and half realistic.  
  
Billy was leaving...and not just physically. When it came to his daughters it was like everything else just stopped.

“No. Stay with me....” Camila snapped suddenly to her, then softened as she turned to Billy, “if that’s ok with you. I just think we need to talk....”

Billy looked between them and shrugged to himself.

“It’s...whatever it’s fine.” He wasn’t going to argue, but it didn’t sit right with him. The idea of them talking...more than likely about him, but he turned and left them there.  
  
They watched as he moved quickly down the hall.

“Is she ok? What did he say?” Daisy asked, genuinely concerned for Julia. Camila smiled gently as she sat down next to her.

“She’s so much like her dad. It...scares me. No moderation. All or nothing. I’m sure she ate all day and then went hard learning to skate. I’m sure that’s all it is.” Camila spoke softly, honestly worried more as she spoke that those characteristics Julia had inherited from her father would be her downfall, too.  
  
Daisy tucked her hair and crossed her legs. She smiled.

“You mean to tell me you think Billy Dunne struggles with moderation? Compromise even?”

Camila looked at her and they both started lightly laughing as they realized the things they both loved and hated about him weren’t that different after all.

______________________

** Billy’s POV **

There’s nothing worse than a sick kid. I mean, I was leaving behind two women I couldn’t have loved more, to handle a giant mess I had just made with them, so I guess...maybe there are worse things. But not many.

Ever since she was a baby, when Julia was sick...I was there. It was like I owed her and somehow she knew it. Even on the road if she got sick, which wasn’t often, Camila would call me to talk her down.  
  
She hated puking. Hated it. Scared her. She got that from me. She’d do it once and be terrified she would do it again. Even if she couldn’t stop doing the thing that was gonna make her sick.

She got that from me, too.

I got to Graham’s, and Karen was in the door as I jogged to it. I asked how she was, and she said just tired and sick to her stomach. I turned the corner and saw her on the couch, curled up next to Graham. The twins were in the kitchen.  
  
She was pale and sweaty and she just looked at me and started crying. I picked her up and held her and she told me exactly how many times she had puked AND what had been in it: cotton candy, hot dogs, fries, a red slushy.

I turned to Graham and laughed that it sounded like she had eaten a circus. He apologized. The things you learn from having kids, right?  
  
Graham insisted on keeping the twins, so I carried Julia to the car and didn’t buckle her in the back. I laid her in the front with me so she could rest in my lap. All curled up with her blanket. Hair all sweaty. She fell right asleep.

I kept looking at her as I drove. Sleeping on me just like her mama did in the car.  
  
Asking Camila to stay awake on a road trip was like asking her to lift a school bus over her head. She couldn’t do it.  
  
I stroked her hair and realized...I couldn’t take her home. And then I realized something worse. I couldn’t go home. I couldn’t be the man who was worried about his daughter puking while I smelled like two different women. Her mom...and someone else that wished she was. I drove us to the strip and got a hotel room.

I carried her inside and laid her on the bed. All the hustle of checking in and she never once woke up on my shoulder, so I knew she was beat.  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed and debated what to do next. I had to call home. I knew if I took much longer Camila would worry. Panic even.

So I called her. She answered almost immediately. Asked where I was. I didn’t want to give her a chance to argue so I told her I took Julia to a hotel to rest. That we would stay the night. And that maybe she and I needed a little...time to breathe. Maybe some space, which came out wrong and I heard her react, but I didn’t listen. And then I hung up. I took the longest shower of my life, trying to scrub off the pain of the day, and then I laid in bed with my baby girl trying to figure out just what the fuck I was supposed to do next.  
  
_________________  
  
"Damnit." Camila slammed down the phone and rubbed her forehead.   
  
Daisy came to the doorway of the kitchen, her white dress back on her and a nervous look on her face as she said, " Everything ok?"  
  
Camila looked up at her and started crying. Like a full on sob.  
  
Daisy ran to her and caught her in her arms as Camila began to crumble to the floor against the counter.  
  
Daisy lowered with her and pulled her into her side, holding her and letting her cry into her chest.  
  
"What's wrong with Julia?" Daisy whispered, terrified that something horrible had happened.  
  
Camila shook her head under her and sat up, overwhelmed and trying to catch her breath through her tears.  
  
"No, nothing. She just had an upset stomach. Just like a thought. But..." She started to cry again and Daisy started rubbing her back gently.  
  
"But, what?"   
  
Camila inhaled deeply and said, "Billy took her to a hotel. He took my baby to a hotel because I fucked so many things up and I don't deserve to have her here. I'm a terrible mother." She began sobbing again and Daisy felt her heart breaking as the drama of the whole day melted away in that moment with Camila, worried about Julia, and missing Billy.   
  
"Camila Dunne, that is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my entire life, and trust me, I've heard a lot. I would have killed to have a mom like you when I was growing up. You're superwoman and you take care of everyone and you are so perfect and you're beautiful and..." she was rambling and Camila started to laugh through her tears.  
  
"Then why didn't Billy bring Julia home? He blames me, I know he does. He said we needed space...and now he's using Julia against me as leverage. How did I get us so deep into this mess, Daisy?" she looked up at Daisy, tears still streaming down her face as she whispered, "I wish I had never brought this up to Billy. I wish..."   
  
Daisy felt her heart begin to sink and race at the same time.  
  
"You wish...what?" Daisy furrowed her brow, bracing herself for whatever Camila was about to say.  
  
"I wish that... God, I wish that I had just asked you. Just you. Not the three of us. WE could have had something wonderful and avoided this mess, but no...I had to go make a mess of everything."  
  
Daisy smiled slightly, not sure how to process her words, but thinking it was ultimately a good thing.  
  
"Wait, YOU wanted me? I thought you were just doing this for Billy?" Daisy's face was soft and Camila pulled her knees into her chest as she wiped her face.  
  
"I think that's what I told myself. And I think I even believed it but..." She looked at Daisy and chuckled. "What can I say, Jones... you got me. I've watched you from the side of the stage for years now and...I guess you rubbed off on me while you were rubbing off on Billy."  
  
Daisy got a playful look in her eyes as she tried to lighten the mood, "Well, to be clear, I never rubbed off on Billy until today." She laughed softly and so did Camila, before putting a hand over her eyes as she said, "what have I done?"  
  
Daisy pulled Camila's hand away from her eyes and held it to her chest.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm thankful you did this. It might be messy and painful and it's going to be a lot to digest but...I want to digest this with you. And Billy. I don't... I don't think that we'll ever be able to go back to normal after this but..." she brushed some hair away from Camila's face and Camila felt her body react to Daisy's touch. "...maybe that's not a bad thing." Daisy leaned over and kissed Camila softly.  
  
Camila didn't react at first, but then Daisy put her hand on her cheek sending heat shooting through her body and Camila gave in, turning her body so that she was facing Daisy head on, holding her face under her chin as she deepened their kiss.   
  
They both felt a heat rising in their stomachs and Camila moved her hand under Daisy's dress and up her leg slowly.  
  
Daisy pulled back, panting, and said, "Camila... maybe I should leave too. Billy's not coming back tonight and...maybe we should all take tonight to think and come back later before we do anything else?" 

Daisy was desperate to stay, but this had become so much more than sex to her, and she was genuinely concerned with both of them.  
  
Camila bit her lip as she thought about it.  
  
"Yeah...maybe you're right." She looked away from Daisy and Daisy felt sick to her stomach as she stood up and pulled down her skirt, straightening her dress and hair before she said, "Thank you, Camila. Truly. I will talk to you tomorrow." Her voice cracked as she turned around to leave.  
  
Camila slid and grabbed her skirt, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her back.  
  
Camila looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I said, maybe you're right. I didn't say you were or that you should leave. I need you, Daisy. Now." 

Daisy's eyes were dark and her heart began beating faster as she stood still, watching Camila get up on her knees and pull herself towards Daisy.  
  
Camila ran both hands up the outside of Daisy's legs, bunching up her skirt as she did.  
  
"Camila...what are you..." Daisy began to speak as Camila pushed her leg open, causing Daisy to spread her legs. She said nothing as she knelt under Daisy, looking up at her pink center that had begun dripping down her leg, and she went in.  
  
She tilted her head up and caught some of Daisy's cum on her tongue as she pressed her face into her wet pussy, licking her center and probing her tongue in and out of it as she ran her face up and down, her nose rubbing Daisy's clit.  
  
"Ohh fucckk..." Daisy began shaking as she grabbed her bunched skirt with one hand and put her other hand on the counter to steady herself.  
  
She lifted a leg up, resting it on Camila's shoulder, giving Camila a lot more access.  
  
"Oh God...yess..." Camila breathed into Daisy's throbbing center and began humming, causing Daisy to drop her skirt, covering Camila as she grabbed her breast over her dress and began grinding down onto Camila's face.  
  
"Ca....Cammillla... I'm...I'm gonna cum and I...I don't...gahh...I don't want to...without you..." Daisy was rocking back and forth on Camila's face as she felt the sensation of Camila sucking on her clit at a new angle hit her.  
  
Camila pulled herself away and out from under Daisy's skirt, looking up at her with love in her eyes as she nodded.  
  
"Come with me..." Camila was breathless and her face was shining with Daisy's desire.  
  
Daisy moved on shaky legs as Camila took her hand and walked them upstairs...to the master bedroom.  
  
Camila opened the door and Daisy froze in the doorway.  
  
"Come on..." Camila tried to pull her into the room but Daisy held on to the doorframe.  
  
"Camila...you said... this is... no...this is your room." Daisy had fear in her eyes as she worried about the repercussions of what Camila was wanting to do. CAMILA had been the one to say it was sacred ground in the first place.  
  
Camila moved into Daisy, kissing her as she lifted a knee up, pressing it into Daisy's wet center, eliciting a hiss from her.  
  
"I was the one who said no to this room. Now I'm saying yes. This is where I make love to the person I love. That includes you now." She was breathless as she leaned in and began nibbling on Daisy's neck.  
  
"Camila...Billy..." Daisy was afraid for them. Their marriage. And she didn't want to be the reason this all went up in flames, no matter how much she wanted Billy or Camila.  
  
"Billy...is...not...here." Camila whispered in between bites and kisses. "Besides...he's...not...afraid...to go...behind...my back. I need this."  
  
Daisy didn't know what to think.  
  
Did Camila really want HER, or did she just want to stick it to Billy? Would Billy ever forgive her? Was she making the biggest mistake of her life, worse than taking any drug?  
  
"Daisy. Please." Camila looked at her with lust and desperation, and Daisy felt her body moving on its own...into the bedroom.  
  
Camila shut the door, and then immediately pulled Daisy's dress off of her.  
  
"Holy fuck...I still can't believe how hot you are." She breathed out as she leaned down and took one of Daisy's hard pink nipples in her mouth.  
  
Daisy grabbed her head and held her there as her head rolled back.  
  
"So are you, Cam...so...fucking...hot."  
  
Camila looked up and smiled as she lifted her shirt off and threw it to the side, holding Daisy tight as they moved up and down, rubbing their nipples together and feeling their wetness growing as the friction of their nipples sent ripples through them.  
  
"Come here." Camila pulled Daisy over to the bed, pushing her back and crawling onto her.  
  
Daisy looked up at Camila, her perfect, dark breasts hanging just above her face.  
  
Camila laid her full weight on Daisy, grabbing her hands and lacing their fingers above Daisy's head as she began to grind down on her pussy.  
  
She was replicating the moves she had seen Billy do to Daisy outside, and it was making her hotter than normal.  
  
Both Daisy and Camila were extremely wet by that point, so the only sounds in the room were their hurried breaths and the slick, wet slapping sound of their pussies making contact.  
  
"Ahh, fuck...goooood...yes, yes, yes...." Daisy was screaming as Camila picked up her pace.  
  
She sat up, leaning back so that their openings were aligned, and she reached in front of her to start rubbing her clit furiously.  
  
"I...I want to do what you did..." Camila panted as she felt tension building in her stomach.  
  
"Whaaat's thaat?" Daisy breathed, rubbing her own clit and soaking her fingers.  
  
"I...want to cum....in you..." Camila breathed deeply, her stomach contracting.  
  
Daisy stopped her movements, staring up at Camila who was still rocking her hips.  
  
"Holy fuck...yeah." Daisy whispered as she reached down and spread her folds open, and the sight of her cream running out of her made Camila wild. 

She slid off of Daisy and they faced each other, their pussies aligned but not touching as they began to rub and penetrate themselves, never taking their eyes off of the other.  
  
"How...how did you do it?" Camila breathed, her body rocking against her hand.  
  
They were both drenched in sweat and Daisy's eyes caught a glimpse of a picture of Billy hanging on the wall, which only spurred her on.  
  
"I...I don't know. It just happens when...I...oh Shit...when I push my fingers..." She couldn't get the words out but Camila got the hint.  
  
She began rubbing faster with one hand, her cream going everywhere as she took her other hand and stuck two fingers inside of herself...then one more...then one more. She was fuller than she had ever been and she felt a new sensation hitting her. One she had never felt before, and she hoped this was it.  
  
"I...think I'm going to...pee..." Camila screamed and Daisy slid down, moving closer to Camila's pussy and opening her folds.   
  
"It's not pee... let it go." She stilled her body as she watched Camila's center leaking furiously, then...a long stream shot out of her and right into Daisy. It was better than any bathtub facet.  
  
Camila screamed and Daisy moved so that their pussies were pushed together, as she did her best to take every last bit of Camila's stream into her.  
  
Camila bucked against Daisy, leaning forward to rub Daisy's clit and she sent Daisy over...pulling a stream out of her too.  
  
They came together. Literally.  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK." Camila screamed as her body slowed its convulsions, and she lazily slid up and down Daisy's center.  
  
"I know..." Daisy panted as she laid down, exhausted.  
  
Camila spun her body so that she was lying next to Daisy, and they rolled onto their sides to look at each other.  
  
"I've never done that before. Not with Billy...not with Greg...no one."  
  
Daisy smiled.  
  
"Well now you know how to, so...maybe next time with Billy..." her voice was sad even though she was smiling.  
  
Camila grabbed her face and kissed her gently.  
  
"No. That's going to be saved just for you. Or my alone time where I think about you. This is ours, ok?"  
  
Daisy kissed Camila again as she said, "Ok."  
  
They laid there in the silence and wet sheets of Camila's marital bed, and Daisy felt dirtier, but happier, then she ever had. But...she still wondered if she would get any more time with Billy.  
  
"Can I ask you something without you getting pissed?" Daisy asked quietly.  
  
Camila laughed.  
  
"Well that's a promising start to a sentence." She smiled as she looked at Daisy.  
  
Daisy smiled and blushed as she said, "Is your problem really with me and Billy? Or is it with you and me? Like... is it really about you not wanting me to fuck your husband, or is it just that you want to have me all to yourself?"


	10. Aftermath

** Daisy’s POV **

I was starting to feel a knot in my gut like I was in so deep over my head, I was going to drown. One way or another. It was just a matter of who I was taking with me or who was pulling me out.

Did I think Camila Dunne would fall in love with me? No. I thought, and maybe still do, that she loved me because she knew Billy did. Or maybe that they were so close to each other that they would love the same things by default.

But when things started to get deeper, and holy shit did it happen fast, I was spinning out and not sure what felt real anymore. Billy? I knew he loved me. But there was a solid chance that Camila was just confused. Or she was confusing her sexual attraction to me with love. 

But there started to be something much more. 

When she took me into her bed? It felt like much more. And that feeling in my gut that had been so envious of her and what she had? Maybe it wasn’t anything more than I loved her the way Billy did. I remembered him telling me that she made him want to be a better person. She was doing that for me, too. When I was with Billy I wanted to get high. When I was with Camila? I wanted to get clean. I wanted...I wanted her in my space. To see how that presence felt in MY world.

____________________________

“You think I would do all this to get back at Billy? For what? Falling in love with you?” Camila seemed hurt and Daisy immediately regretted asking. But this was not the time for holding back.

“I think you might, yes.” Daisy was matter of fact.

“I just told you that what we just did, what just...happened to me. That was us. Not Billy.” Camila was hurt but trying to sound sexy too, as she touched Daisy’s cheek.

“That’s fucking, Camila. That isn’t love. And listen. I don’t care what it is. If there is one thing I’m good at it’s loving people who don’t love me back....” Daisy’s voice was broken. But her words stuck into Camila.

“You....love me?”

Daisy inhaled and took a deep breath.

“I think I do. At some point I stopped hating having you on the side stages watching me with him and I started working harder to get you to look at me instead.”

Camila smiled sheepishly.

“I noticed.”

Daisy leaned in and cooed against her.

“Billy isn’t coming back tonight.And I think that’s for the best. He needs to figure this out, too, and I think we cloud his judgement. But maybe we could...go to my place at the Marmont. Just, get you out of this house a little.”

Camila’s eyes lit up. She had only heard of it. She knew Billy had been. She wanted to go. Especially now.

“I would really love that.” She grinned broadly. Daisy returned it.

“Good. Pack a little bag and let’s take a drive.”

Daisy got dressed and Camila threw a sundress on. She put a few changes of clothes and a bathing suit in her bag. 

They drove into Hollywood, jamming out to...of all things, Aurora. It wasn’t something Daisy listened to but she was mesmerized listening to Camila talk about it: she knew it better than anyone. The progressions, the lyrics, the bass lines, and of course...the vocals.

“This is the part where Billy always looks at you like he wants to tear you apart and the audience can’t tell if it’s in a good or a bad way....”

Daisy just smiled and hummed along.

When they got to the Marmont, Camila felt like a celebrity. Both of them in huge dark sunglasses, rushing into her cottage to not be seen. It was so different from Camila’s world. Earthy. Bohemian. Artsy. And of course a still stocked bar. It was the centerpiece of her living room.

“Do you...want a drink?” Daisy asked hesitantly as she noticed her eyeing it. 

Billy was sober. 

That didn’t mean Camila was.

“No, thanks. It’ll be hard enough for Billy to know I slept here. Much less if I came here to get drunk. Will you? Get drunk?”

Daisy shrugged.

“I mean a little champagne....”

“...because I’d rather you didn’t.” Camila interrupted. 

Daisy walked to her.

“Ok then I won’t.” She leaned in and kissed her lips fully.

Daisy took Camila’s hand and walked her down the hall to her room. This oversized, down covered white bed with giant posts and a canopy of gauze like it was straight off the islands.

“Daisy this is stunning...” Camila was breathless. 

Daisy had opened a window and the air blew over it.

“It’s mostly been wasted. Unless you count me fucking myself in it.” She smiled.

“I do. Count it.” Camila winked as she pulled her sundress off. Standing at the foot of Daisy’s bed, naked.

“You hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Anything you need before....” Daisy was trying to be hospitable but she was already taking her white dress over her head. 

Camila nodded no.

“Ok, then why don’t you lie down. On your back.”

Daisy brushed past Camila as she walked around the bed. Camila climbed up onto it and lay on her back, spreading her legs slightly, her skin in goosebumps as the cool air blew over her.

“Can I...” Camila asked as her hand snaked over her stomach and through her pubic hair. Daisy chuckled at the question.

“Can you? Since when are you asking permission? You do whatever the hell you want to to feel good. That’s how it works here. No rules. No being shy. No babies. No husband.”

Daisy was opening her bedside drawer as Camila found her clit and slowly circled it, feeling her pussy pulse and react immediately which drew Daisy’s attention.

“I love how wet you get. How fast. I can already smell you. That must drive him crazy....” Daisy’s voice was husky as she dug into her drawer with a wicked grin.

“I want it to drive you crazy.” Camila purred, turning towards her.

Daisy lifted a leg onto the side of the bed and used two fingers to open herself, revealing her shiny, wet, deep pink center.

“It does.” 

Camila slid a finger into her pussy as Daisy spoke, her wet center just inches from Camila.

She produced a long, pink vibrator. Not much different in size from Billy. Shaped similarly even. Camila bit her lip and inhaled.

“Fuck....”

Daisy smiled as she ran it over her clit.

“You have Billy. I have....a lot of time on my hands.” Daisy slowly pushed it into her cunt which was already gaping wide and desperate for penetration. She clicked it on and started it vibrating deep inside of her as Camila gasped. 

Daisy watched her watching, and she started to really perform for her. Thrashing her head around, rolling her nipples in her fingers, pumping her pussy hard with her vibe as she buried it in her fully and rocked against it. 

She let go with her hands and then tightened her pussy hard to push it out until it fell with a slick pop onto the bed next to Camila.

Camila’s body was throbbing. Rocking relentlessly on the bed under the pressure of her fingers in her.

Daisy picked up the shiny pink phallus and turned it up before moving between Camila’s open thighs.

“Have you ever been fucked like this?” Daisy asked her...never having used it on anyone else either.

“God...no...but....I want it....”

Camila was begging and Daisy rubbed it over her sore and swollen clit. Camila screamed out in jibberish. 

Daisy bit her lip and then moved the tip of the wand over her creamy opening before pushing it inside, hearing the sound muffle as Camila took it. She grabbed her leg and lifted it, opening her pussy unbelievably wide as Daisy forced the vibrator deeper and deeper into her. She spit on Camila’s clit and rubbed it with her other hand.

“Fuck me Daisy....please.....”

Daisy pushed the vibrator into Camila and sat back.

“Tighten your body up and keep it inside you. Don’t use your hands.” Daisy gruffly ordered and Camila obeyed. She grabbed her breasts in each hand and tugged at the hard flesh of her nipples as she clenched her pussy around the vibrator, knowing any touch to her clit would push her over the edge.

Camila’s legs extended and shook.

“Oh no....no you don’t. Don’t you dare cum.....” Daisy ordered as she smiled, Camila crying out that she couldn’t wait. And Daisy could tell. But she pulled out a longer, deep black shaft that had a head on both ends. Camila’s eyes widened as she looked it over. Daisy was running her fingers over it. It was thick and long and...confusing to her.

“Push it out of you.....” Daisy told Camila what to do and she obliged. Bearing down with her weight but trying not to cum. She pushed the vibe from her hole and it slid from her with a gush of fluid. Daisy grabbed it, took it to her lips, sucked in it, then sat it aside. She was already running the length of the new black toy over her pussy. Holding it on either end and threading it through her lips, coating it with her juices.She leaned over Camila as she toyed with it.

“I’m going to fuck you like he does...and you’re going to fuck me like he does....is that ok?”

Camila’s heart was pounding....

“What if I want you to make love to me...the way you do?” Camila bit her lip as she suggested it. Daisy leaned over her....

“Billy and I aren’t that different are we?” Daisy purred and something about the idea of it toppled Camila.

“No. That’s why I love you both.”

“Daisy smiled and kissed her lips as Camila felt it pushing against her dripping opening. And just like that it was inside of her. Daisy pushed slowly and gently until she felt resistance and Camila wince only slightly. She leaned back and stared at it hanging from Camila, who without even thinking about it had grabbed it with her hand and was holding it up, stroking it like it was her own.

And it drove Daisy wild.

She spread her lips and brought herself up and over it. Camila held it, and Daisy was right. She was mimicking the way Billy would make love tothem both. Daisy hissed as it filled her, until they had closed almost all the space between them. 

They rocked and humped and ground against it, both of them strumming their clits gently as they soaked it, pushing it deeper into the other with every thrust.

“Oh my God Daisy....”

“I know baby....”

Daisy rocked back until she fell on her elbows. Still connected to Camila. Their legs locked over each other, and then propped up to watch the length of the dildo disappear into one and then the other of them. Daisy had her nipples in her fingernails while Camila furiously rubbed her clit. They fucked and fucked like it was a competition to get more of it inside. Camila started to shake and Daisy saw her toes curl. 

“You ready to cum for me? You want to cum in me?” 

Camila was so lost she couldn’t speak. But she pulled herself from the cock deep inside of her and then grabbed at it, sucking it out of Daisy, too, and she yelped at the sensation. 

Camila was up on her hands and feet and rubbing her clit so fast you could hardly make out her fingers. Daisy pulled her lips open and dug two fingers into each side, pulling herself open until Camila could see inside of her.

“Daisy....”

Camila started to scream and thrash as she felt that familiar build up. Like she was full. But she didn’t hold that back anymore. She rubbed harder and held her breath as she pushed and pushed until her orgasm came in a steady thick stream out of her aching pussy. She moved her body and watched it pour into Daisy’s depths as her pussy contracted like it was swallowing. She saw the creamy white fluid building inside Daisy and then gently seep out over her ass. Daisy cried out for her, begging her for cum the way she had begged for Billy’s. It was about being marked. Having them...both of them...leave something inside of her. Camila shook, pushing her throbbing pussy and swollen lips against Daisy’s. Then she gently laid down on her. They caught their breath together.

They were silent for awhile, letting the heat in their bodies ease and they got comfortable in the coziness of Daisy’s bed.

“Does Billy have the number here?” Camila whispered, almost sadly. Wondering if she was about to be let in on a secret.

“No. He doesn’t.”

Camila smiled to herself.

“I guess as long as I take off early?”

Daisy nuzzled her. Then hushed her.

“Let’s not think about that yet.”

_________

** Billy’s POV **

Julia woke up around, maybe 10. That’s what happens when you fall asleep in the middle of the day I guess. And while I had hoped she would enjoy our little hotel date, man she was sicker than I thought. She just begged me to take her home and let her sleep in my bed. She always wanted to sleep in our bed when she was sick. And to be honest I kind of loved it.

I called Camila but there was no answer. And to be honest I assumed she was asleep. We had unplugged the bedroom phone and I knew she wouldn’t hear the kitchen one. But I tried a few times and no luck. I gave Julia a bath at the hotel hoping to help her feel better but I knew I needed to get her home. She had spiked a fever and needed something to help her cool off.

I wrapped her up and carried her back to the car, checking out in the lobby, holding her across my lap. I was so relieved when I pulled up and Daisy’s car was gone. I mean it wasn’t cause I didn’t want to see her. I mean I wanted to see her more than anything. But not like this. Not the way things were. And I was carrying this babygirl in who was so hot in my arms it actually scared me a little bit. I opened the door and pushed it with my back, trying to keep her asleep. The house was dark so I walked up to our room. I kicked my shoes off at the door and man I could smell it right away. And it wasn’t...well it wasn’t us. I looked over at the bed and....sheets were everywhere. And they were, I mean...soaked. Like maybe someone took a shower and laid down there. But Camila was gone. I wasn’t about to lay Julia there. 

So I carried her to her room and laid her down. She was still out so I tucked her in gently and walked to the kitchen for some Tylenol.

I checked the guest room for Camila. I checked the basement. The pool. She was gone. She was...with Daisy. It burned me. It burned more more than it should have. And it....really hurt.

I went upstairs and woke Julia just enough to make her swallow some medicine. She crashed back out. I laid beside her and sung to her for a minute. We had probably been there for a half hour when the phone rang. I slipped from her and ran to the kitchen.I grabbed the phone, still out of breath.

It was Graham. The twins and Karen all had it. And he was in a panic. And here I was...trying to explain away the fact that I couldn’t come back and he would have to drive the twins home. I lied and said Camila was sick too. 

I hung up and I pounded the kitchen island so hard it almost cracked under my fist.

And then I realized. I mean it was so clear in that moment.

I was stuck home with one sick kid. Another two on the way. No idea where my spouse was or with who or when or if they would come home. I hated every single second of how it felt. And I thought. Jesus...

I was Camila.  
  
_______________  
  
"I'm starving." Daisy spoke into the air as she snuggled closer to Camila, draping her leg over her leg, a dried dampness still between her legs.  
  
"What, I wasn't enough?" Camila turned her face to look at her and Daisy kissed her deeply and smiled into her mouth as she reached down to gather the remnants of Camila's wetness on her finger and brought it to her lips.  
  
"You, my dear...are my favorite taste." She licked every bit of the cream off of her finger before she sat up and said, "But I'm still ordering a pizza."  
  
Camila groaned as Daisy pulled herself away from her and Daisy laughed.  
  
"Hey, if you want me to be able to do more of that..." she pointed to the stain on the sheets, "...then I need food in me. Or else I will get hangry. And you won't like me when I'm hangry." Her voice was low and sexy, but Camila laughed.  
  
"Fine, if pizza means I get more of you, then order four." She was kidding and smiling wide, but Daisy did just that.  
  
They got dressed reluctantly, making sure the pizza delivery man wouldn't get an eyeful.  
  
Camila laughed out loud when Daisy kicked the door shut and turned with four large pizza boxes in her arms.  
  
"Holy shit, woman, how much food do you need?" Camila was laughing so hard her abs hurt. She felt...free.  
  
She loved her husband and she loved her daughters more than anything in the world, but somewhere along the way, she lost a part of herself when she became just 'Billy Dunne's wife' or a mother who will always put her children above her own wants and needs.   
  
With Daisy... she was an escape.  
  
They ate more pizza than they should have and Daisy leaned back against the couch on the floor and said, "so...this is where you're going to get to see the normal side of me. Not the sexy part." She smiled shyly as she felt some rumbles in her stomach.  
  
Camila moved closer, licking the pizza sauce off of Daisy's lip before she kissed her like she was the only thing she would ever need.  
  
"Everything about you is sexy, Daisy Jones. That's kind of been the damn problem all of these years." She winked at her and Daisy chuckled.  
  
"You're amazing. Do you know that?" Daisy's face was serious as she looked at Camila.  
  
"You're just saying that." Camila blushed.  
  
Daisy touched her face softly as she said, "I swear on my life. It's the truth."  
  
Camila kissed her again and they felt their arousal growing again.  
  
Daisy pulled away and said, "I can't fuck right now... I'm sorry. I'm just too full." She gave Camila a sad smile and her disappointment showed.  
  
Camila smiled and brushed Daisy's nose with hers.  
  
"Honestly...same. But I have a better idea. Do you trust me?"  
  
Daisy nodded and Camila stood up, walking out of the room and out of sight.  
  
Daisy stood up in confusion as she began to walk down the hall, then heard the water running in her bathroom.  
  
"Camila...I can't shower right now either because then I'll really want to fuck you..." Daisy called out loudly as she continued towards her bathroom.  
  
When she rounded the corner and stood in the doorway, she saw Camila, sitting on the edge of the big jacuzzi tub, naked. Candles were lit, the bath was drawn and it was full of bubbles.  
  
"Join me?" Camila asked softly as she stepped in and hissed at the warm water on her skin.  
  
Daisy smiled as she nodded and moved to her, opening her robe and climbing in after Camila.  
  
Camila leaned back against the wall of the tub and opened her legs wide so Daisy could sit in front of her up against her.  
  
They sat there in the warmth and bubbles for an hour and they just...were. No pressure, no agenda just...peace.   
  
"I really love this..." Daisy sighed as she leaned her head back against Camila's collarbone.  
  
"I really love you..." Camila whispered softly, barely audible.  
  
Daisy reached her arm back and up without turning, cupping Camila's face with her sudsy hand.  
  
Camila leaned into it and Daisy felt Camila's heat on her lower back.   
  
"Are you still too full?" Camila purred into Daisy's ear and Daisy shook her head no against her.   
  
Camila felt around for a button on the tub wall next to them, instantly turning on the jacuzzi jets.   
  
"Ohhh, wow..." Daisy exclaimed as the pressure shot out throughout the tub.  
  
"I know..." Camila leaned forward, kissing Daisy's neck as she snaked her hand around Daisy's front, finding her clit and barely touching it. Teasing it with her finger tips before Daisy whimpered out a plea for Camila to touch her, arching her back and raising her hips, desperate for contact.  
  
Camila just smiled as she slid Daisy's body down the tub gently, directly in front of a jet.  
  
"Are you ready?" She breathed the words into Daisy's neck and Daisy braced herself as Camila reached further down, spreading her opening wide, letting the jet stream shoot into Daisy.  
  
The force of the water was so powerful, that Daisy immediately began twisting her body under the feel of it.   
  
Camila held her steady as she began rubbing Daisy's clit as the water shot into her pussy.  
  
Daisy came quickly, and Camila wrapped her arms around her tightly as she came down.  
  
"Good God... how have I only been using the faucet?" Daisy was breathless and Camila laughed.  
  
"Now you know."   
  
Daisy sat up quickly, turning to Camila.   
  
"Your turn." Her eyes were heady with sex.  
  
Camila smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"No, not now. I... I should get going." Her face was sad and Daisy's was confused.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because...what if Billy comes home. How am I going to explain this?" Her face was red as guilt covered her like a blanket, and sadness gripped her heart.  
  
"Camila, Billy isn't going to go home. He took Julia to a hotel for a reason and he's not just going to pack up a sick, sleepy child on a whim. Please...stay." Her eyes were pleading and Camila felt the tears slowly beginning to fall.  
  
"You really want me to stay? You're not just saying that because of the jets?" She looked behind Daisy and Daisy laughed as she dropped her head.  
  
"Well, I mean, obviously it's only because of the jets."   
  
They laughed together before Daisy touched her cheek and kissed her softly, whispering, "Stay" into her lips.  
  
"All night?" Camila breathed, her breath hitching in her throat.  
  
"At least." Daisy bit her bottom lip softly and Camila whimpered.   
  
"Ok."  
  
__________________  
  
The next morning, Camila woke up first, with a sinking feeling in her chest like something was seriously wrong. She turned to Daisy and began to shake her, calling her name to wake her up.  
  
Daisy woke up slowly, groggy and sticky from the night before, and all of the things they had done after their bath, in nothing but her famous white tank top.  
  
"What's...what's going on?" Daisy asked as she popped one eye open and stretched.  
  
"I have to go. Now. Something's not...something's not right." Camila was moving around the room frantically, and it immediately caused Daisy to shoot up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" There was panic in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know but something is not right. It's mother's intuition Daisy, you wouldn't understand." She continued picking clothes up off the floor, oblivious to how her words were stinging Daisy.  
  
"No...I guess I wouldn't know. You're not going to give me that chance, are you?" Daisy's voice was soft but her defenses were up, but Camila wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"Where are my keys? Where are my damn keys, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy stood up and pulled on some jeans.  
  
"Not here. I drove, remember?" She was feeling sick to her stomach. Like everything that had just happened the night before meant nothing and had evaporated into thin air like it never existed.  
  
Camila stopped moving and said, "Can you please take me home?"  
  
And that was it. They didn't say a word to each other on the drive back, and Daisy knew without it being said that when she got there, she couldn't stay.  
  
Her car pulled up to the Dunne's house and as soon as the gates opened and they saw Billy's car, Camila began to swear.  
  
"Shit. shit, shit, shit. I knew it. I fucking knew it."   
  
"Camila, I..." Daisy began to speak but Camila opened the door and jumped out before the car had rolled to a complete stop, slamming the door and running inside without so much as a glance back at Daisy.  
  
Daisy sat there for a minute, feeling like her whole world was being ripped away from her in that moment. She was empty and afraid, with nowhere to turn and no one to talk to. So...she drove home, and knocked back the pills she had chosen not to take the day before. She reveled in the feeling of drugs less painful than Billy, and now Camila, coursing through her.   
  
She passed out listening to Joni Mitchell, clutching Billy's t-shirt that Camila had brought and forgotten to take back, and dreaming of Camila.  
  
_________  
  
Camila walked in the door, looking like the epitome of the walk of shame. She closed the door softly, her heart racing as she looked around the living room for Billy.   
  
The house was quiet, but she knew he had to be somewhere.   
  
She checked their bedroom, and her heart sank when she saw that their bed had been made perfectly, with fresh new sheets and pillowcases on it.  
  
He knew.  
  
She ran into the bathroom to wash her face and straighten her hair, hoping to give herself a tiny bit of confidence to walk into this shit storm she knew she was about to.  
  
She searched the kitchen, living room, basement, guestroom, no Billy. The house was eerily quiet and she felt her heart pounding in her ears and fingertips.   
  
She went to Julia's room, and...nothing.  
  
That left the twins' room, and as soon as she opened the door to the dark room, she saw them. All of them.  
  
The twins asleep in their cribs, and Julia asleep on a cot in the middle of the room.  
  
Billy was sitting in the rocking chair by the shade drawn window, so all she could she was his silhouette.   
  
He was waiting for her.  
  
"Billy... oh my God, are they ok?" She moved to check on the twins, kissing Julia on the forehead before she moved back to the doorway, afraid of what might happen next.   
  
Billy stood up from the rocking chair and walked over to Camila, pushing past her and walking back into the master bedroom.  
  
Camila bit her lip as she followed him slowly.  
  
As soon as she walked into the room, he threw the pile of wet sheets at her, and she caught them in her arms, smelling the sweet and musky mix of her and Daisy...but of course, not Billy.  
  
"Billy, I can..."  
  
"Save it." Steam was coming out of his ears and his face was red as he clenched his jaw and moved close to her.  
  
"It makes all the sense in the world now..." He chuckled in fury, "You weren't mad at me for looking at Daisy Jones. You weren't mad that I eye fucked her every night onstage. You didn't do this whole thing for me...oh no. You were mad that she wanted ME, and not you. You did this for YOU. Not me. And no wonder you didn't like to hear me and Daisy talk about a baby because a baby would ruin your master plan here, wouldn't it?" Camila wanted to speak but she knew in this moment, it was no use.  
  
"And don't even...ohhhh, don't even get me started on bringing Daisy into OUR BED. What the hell were you thinking, Camila? Were you trying to end us? Because there sure as hell were a lot of ways you could do that without running both my and Daisy's hearts through the shredder. DAMNIT." He yelled and Camila shushed him, reminding him of the girls.  
  
"Don't tell me to be quiet. You want to care about the girls now? You want to know what 'your girls' were doing last night? They were puking and shitting and crying for their momma because they felt sick and SHE WAS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE FUCKING A ROCKSTAR!" The vein in his neck was popping and Camila felt tears streaming down her face as he made her feel small, but also stirred up rage in her.  
  
"Do you hate me THAT much? I don't even... I don't even have the words right now, Camila. I don't even know how to look at you. Not only did you have sex with a woman I love in OUR marriage bed, after you said I couldn't do anything like that, but you stayed out all night with her too. I heard her car pull into the driveway."  
  
Camila looked away, her heart racing.  
  
"Where did you go, Camila?" Billy's voice was firm and she knew she couldn't lie.  
  
"The Marmont." Her voice was weak and crackly and Billy ran both hands through his hair as he walked over to the nightstand and kicked it.  
  
"Damnit, CAMILA! So not only did you have sex in our bed, you also ran off to fuck Daisy in DAISY'S house after you told us our houses were off limits?" His face was red and angry tears were welling up in his eyes.  
  
Camila felt her anger bubbling over as she said, "Oh yeah? Well who invited Daisy over without even asking me where we should do this, huh? YOU brought her here." Her defense was weak, and she knew it.   
  
Billy looked at Camila and squinted hard as he said, "I want a divorce."  
  
Camila crumbled at his words, but rose up as a lioness anger spilled over.  
  
"YOU want a divorce? Because of one stupid night? You're going to throw away all we have because of one, fucking night?" Her voice was loud now and Billy stared straight into her eyes as he said, "No, You already did."  
  
He stormed out of the room and she followed him down the stairs, screaming at him through her tears.  
  
"What about all the shit I've put up with for years, Billy? The drugs, the booze, you missing Julia's birth...Damnit, Billy, I gave birth to our daughter alone! I dealt with post partum, alone! And where were you? Getting blow jobs on buses and having sex in bathtubs and being anywhere but with your family. If anyone should be asking for a divorce, it should be me. But I don't just quit."

They were in the entryway now and the vein in Billy's neck was bulging. Camila continued.  
  
"So yeah, Daisy made me feel good. She made me feel sexy and desired and...wanted. She didn't need anything from me and there was no pressure, and I didn't have to worry about anything. I just got to...be. Be a woman again. Not just a mom and a wife of a man who is never home and who gets to constantly have the best of both worlds night after night. I was TIRED, Billy. I AM tired! But I love you. I will always love you. And I don't want this. I don't want a divorce. But I won't apologize for feeling good."  
  
Billy clenched his jaw again as her words washed over him.  
  
"Yeah well, you should have thought about that before you were finger fucking Daisy Jones in our bed."  
  
He turned to turn the doorknob and Camila stepped in front of him, blocking his path as something inside of her snapped.  
  
"You know what...yeah...we finger fucked. But we also actually fucked. She made me cum so hard, I squirted all inside of her. Her pussy against mine...that's a better feeling than a dick any day...but guess what? If I miss that? She has ways around that too. She pulled out this long cock and she slowly slipped it into my drenched pussy, and then hers and we...we fucked the hell out of each other." Her voice was low and gravelly, and she knew she was hurting him. It was wrong, and she knew it, but in that moment, she wanted to cut him open for threatening divorce.  
  
She smiled a venomous smile as she looked down at the bulge that was growing in his pants at her words, against his will.  
  
"So yeah...divorce me, Billy. See if I care. Daisy's cock is better than yours anyway, and she has a pussy too. Do you know how good it feels to rub my clit on her clit?" She moved aside and Billy stared at her.

"You know what, Camila, fuck you." His voice was pure fire.

Camila leaned in and said, "Daisy already did."

Billy opened the door and stormed out, just as they heard a little voice from the top of the stairs cry,  
  
"Daddy?"


	11. Fragments

** Billy’s POV **

I stopped in my tracks when I heard her voice. Julia. Sick and tired and scared. I was only just outside the door and I thought...I could leave Camila. I think she even wanted me to. In that moment, I was ready to do it. 

But I was not ready to leave my girls. 

When I turned she was walking slowly down the steps crying and I turned back into the house and walked towards her, past Camila...still fuming in the door. I lifted Julia and she clung to me. I swear I don’t know if she needed me or she knew I needed her, but she clung to me and I just cried. I wasn’t gonna let Camila see it so I carried her upstairs and laid her down to top of our bed. I laid with her til she fell asleep. She asked me to stay and I told her...I said...I told her I’d stay as long as I could but I had to leave to go do some singing. And I’d be back just as soon as I could. It was the only thing she really understood. About why I might be gone for awhile.

She was starting to fall asleep and I closed my eyes with her. I wanted to just go back in time. Forget the past few days somehow because I knew I’d never be able to. I felt Camila come in before I saw her. She was standing in the door watching us and I didn’t want to open my eyes, but I didn’t want to be around her either. Julia was out. So I slid from her and stood up, moving right to my dresser like Camila wasn’t watching me.

She whispered she was sorry and I ignored that, too. I grabbed a few shirts and a pair of jeans. She could tell I was packing up so she asked me where I would go as she folded her arms. I told her I’d figure it out. I didn’t want her to know where I’d be. 

As I walked past her she grabbed my waist, still watching Julia sleep. I told her the last time I had given her Tylenol so she would know when she needed it next. Really all I cared about in that moment was the girls getting better. She nodded and told me how sweet she thought it was that when Julia was sick, she wanted to be in our bed. She was trying to connect with me through Julia and I wasn’t having it.

It pissed me off. Because I already knew that. I remembered it from the night before when I couldn’t lay her in our bed because it was soaking wet. And then I remembered something else and I wanted to make sure Camila knew it, too.

“That’s not our bed anymore.” I told her.

Then I left.

______________________

It had been two days since Billy left. And no one had heard from him. Not Graham. Not Rod. Camila finally broke down and called Daisy. She hadn’t spoken to her either.Camila kept willing herself not to worry about him. But she couldn’t sleep. The girls were finally back to normal, but she felt horrible.She sat in her room while they napped and cried. Debating what to tell Daisy. Feeling sick about the fact that she hadn’t called sooner. She called the main desk at the Marmont.

“I’m calling for Daisy Jones....” she whispered like it was still a secret. The man on the line told her that no one by that name stayed at the Marmont. Camila swore under her breath, trying to remember what Billy had told her about Daisy using an alias. But she couldn’t recall it. So she went into panic mode.

“Ok listen. This is Camila Dunne. My....husband is Billy Dunne. He sings with Daisy and I know she is there because I just saw her two days ago there. This is an emergency. If you patch me through I promise she will take my call. Please.”

There was silence and then a slight ‘ok’ before Camila was put on hold for what felt like hours. Finally a voice came over the line.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Dunne but like I said. There is no Daisy Jones staying here with us.”

Camila choked back a combination of tears and vomit as the line went dead. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up to go to the bathroom in case she had to throw up. Billy was gone. And Daisy was, too.

She heard the phone ring and practically drug herself back into the bathroom to answer it.

“Hello?!” She spoke hurriedly, sure it was Daisy calling her back. But it was Graham.

“Camila...hey...it’s Graham. Are you ok? Are the girls there?”

He was sad. Something was wrong. Camila sat against the bed on the floor.

“They are sleeping....and no I’m not ok. What’s going on...” her voice was rattling in her throat as it came from her. She heard Graham inhale sharply.

“It’s...Billy just called here....” Graham paused and took another breath, muttering obscenities under it, “he’s fucked up, Camila. Bad. I dunno if he’s drunk or into the dope or what. But...listen. I got an address. I’ll go for him. I just want you to tell me what you want me to do.”

Camila felt her body melt into the floor. She had done this. Time was stopping and she reminded herself what years of therapy and counseling and rehab had taught her...that Billy was an addict and none of this was anyone’s fault. But this? This was. She would never let anyone tell her different.

“Oh God, Graham. I...I don’t know....what do we do?”

“Look I don’t know what happened or why he won’t go home. But I know that the Billy I just talked to has no business being around those girls anyway. So I can bring him here? Try to clean him up? Or I can stay with the girls if you want to go? I don’t know. I could call Rod...Rod would probably know what to do.”

Camila nodded to herself. She wanted to go to him but she knew she would make it worse. She was crying and couldn’t talk right away.

“Call Rod. I can’t go. I need to be here with the girls, they are confused enough already. You or Rod go and then....please call me? Graham, please? I can’t lose him to this again. Please.” She didn’t know how to tell Graham she was already losing him.

Graham reassured her and said he would call Rod and then come over to stay with her. Which is exactly what she needed and she was grateful. She hung up and curled into a ball on the floor. Crying and holding herself, still wearing one of his shirts and trying to cling to him somehow.  
____________________

Graham hung up and called Rod at the studio. He knew he was there working on some stuff because Graham had planned to go in to lay some tracks on things he had been working on. He filled Rod in quickly on what was going on and started to feel the panic rise. Graham hadn’t let himself think about it when he was calming Camila. But what if it wasn’t the high Billy was chasing. What if it was something worse. Graham heard Rod cover the receiver and talk to someone.

“Ok, Graham. You go to Camila. Check in with me once you’re there. Daisy is here with me and I’m gonna send her for Billy.” Rod responded quickly and Graham’s head spun.

“What the fuck? You think that’s smart? Is she even sober? I dunno Rod, I trust you but come on.....”

“She’s insisting. And yes she is sober. Look it may go better coming from her than me at this point. But I’m gonna make some calls and see about getting him in somewhere. You keep his family safe. I’ll bring dinner.What’s the address....”

_____________________

Daisy was into her car clutching the address but she knew exactly where it was. Her heart pounded and sunk into her chest all at once. She swore and clutched the steering wheel. She had dodged Camila’s call. She couldn’t talk to her. And now this. Had she been trying to get Daisy’s help? Daisy had assumed that when she didn’t hear back from either of them that she dropped Camila off and they kissed and made up and were right back to being a happy family again. Without her.

But now this. It didn’t add up. It was her fault and she had to fix it.

_____________________

** Daisy’s POV **

I knew the place. The Dunes. It wasn’t exactly the kind of place you’d want to spend a lot of time. Rooms by the hour. That sort of thing. The kind of place you’d go to spin out and disappear. Which was hard if you were Billy Dunne. But it scared me that that was where he was. It was like...what the hell had happened between me seeing him literally run from me to help his sick daughter to being at a place like this...and using.

But I knew exactly what had happened. And I could not tell Rod, but that was exactly why I had to go. It had to be me. I parked and put some shades on and hurried up the stairs to the room number Rod had given me. The door wasn’t even closed all the way, which was all at once lucky and terrifying. I pushed it open and my heart just sunk. The bed had been slept in, the room was a mess. An empty bottle of tequila, remnants of some lines on the table across from the bed. I wanted to cry but I was not going to.

I was getting him out of this. If he wasn’t going to throw his family away for me he sure as shit wasn’t going to do it for the dope either.

I called for him but I saw the bathroom light in and knew that was where he was. I held my breath and willed myself to do this right as I walked into it. I had to bite the inside of my cheek. This was a Billy Dunne I had never seen. He was laying on the floor. Draped over the tub. Jeans and nothing else. Soaked with sweat. Puke in the toilet. He barely turned to look at me when I walked in.

__________________

“Billy...”

He rolled his head and smiled at her. Smiled. Like there was anything at all to smile about in that moment.

“You’re not Graham.” He slurred his words and sat up. He winced as his head fought to keep up. Daisy recognized the look of that feeling. 

“I’m not Graham.“ She knelt beside him and flushed the toilet.

“What are you doing, Billy?” He laughed lowly as she spoke, opening one eye.

“I’m not that bad. I’m only in here cause I was making myself sick.” He was trying to seem sober but it was pointless. He was also trying to stand and could barely get his feet under him. She moved to help him and he held her arms, pressing against her. He looked and smelled like shit but he was this wounded animal she wanted to just protect and love and...he tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“This isn’t you.” She whispered and stood. Forcing herself to make him stand on his own. He leaned against the tub and pushed himself up. Daisy’s heart raced and she had to clench her fists to keep from reaching for him. He turned to her and there was a dark kind of sadness about him, one she had definitely grown accustomed to.

“Who am I then, Daisy Jones?” They stared at each other as he spoke.

“Let’s pack up your stuff. We are leaving.”

Daisy turned from the bathroom and walked through the room gathering his clothing. He stumbled out behind her and crashed onto the bed, practically passing out into it. She swore under her breath as she knelt beside him, he could barely keep his eyes open but he turned and ran his hand up her thigh. She grabbed it. Even if she could feel herself reacting to his touch. Even if his body sprawled out before her was making it hard to stay focused.

“Knock it off....” she whispered but he heard the shakiness in her voice. Billy winced and pouted.

“I need to see something...I mean Camila said you fuck her better than I do. So....I wanna see what you’re hiding up there...” he continued to push his hand up into her skirt and she hesitated before stopping him. She also couldn’t believe what she was hearing. One that Camila would say such a thing to him and two...that it might be true.

“Billy I wouldn’t fuck you like this if my life depended on it.” Another lie. The idea of getting doped up and losing every inhibition with him was at the top of her bucket list. But she had a job to do. To save him. To save his family. He pulled his hand away and laid back.

“And don’t you dare fucking pass out on me because I swear if you make me carry you home....”

“I don’t have a home....” he interrupted with closed eyes. She paused.

“You have two. I’m taking you to mine. We are going to clean you up so your family doesn’t see you like this.

”My family...” he half whispered and half laughed.

Daisy helped him to his feet and slipped a shirt over his head before instinctually pressing her head to his chest. She kissed it lightly, needing him to come back to her somehow.  
  
This time it was him that pushed her away.

“Don’t. I don’t need your fucking pity right now.”

Daisy stepped back and saw the first sense of actual anger in his face. Which meant he was sobering up.

She put his things in a bag and forced him to her car by telling her his other option was Rod and rehab.

They drove silently to the Marmont. He was passed out in a cold sweat by the time they got there. Daisy sat in the driver’s seat and cried.  
  
  
Once Daisy had cried out all the tears she could, she looked over at a semi sober Billy who was leaning up against the car window, breathing deeply, and she put a hand on her heart, feeling it shatter under her hand.   
  
She felt so responsible for his pain. He was in pain before all of this because he couldn't have her, and now he was in pain because someone else did.  
  
"Billy...hey...Billy, wake up." She brushed his arm gently and he jolted awake, sitting up straight, his hair a mess and drool stuck to the side of his lip.  
  
He wiped his mouth as he looked around, disoriented.  
  
"Where are we?" His voice was hoarse and groggy.  
  
"We're at my place, remember?" Daisy brushed some sweaty hair off of his forehead as she said, " Ready to go inside?"  
  
Billy put a sloppy hand on her leg and said, "that depends...am I going inside of the room or...you?" He gave her a semi boozy smile and Daisy just grabbed his hand, moving it off of her leg and opening her door without a word, moving around the car and opening the door for him, and helping Billy out of it.   
  
He still smelled like puke and booze and she knew that detoxing was a priority right now.   
  
"You still didn't answer me, Lola..." Billy was still a tad slurry as he leaned against Daisy, tripping over his legs as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steadied him with her arm around his waist.  
  
She walked him inside and dropped him onto her couch. Billy stretched out long ways, pulling his knees into his stomach as he stared at her and slowly sobered up.  
  
Without saying a word, Daisy went to her kitchen and booze cabinet, grabbing all the bottles in her arms and carrying them out to the pool, throwing all of the bottles in and shutting her sliding door hard.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Billy shot up, looking at her like she was crazy and at the booze longingly.  
  
"Look, you are not here to drink. You are here to become the man that I know you are and the many your daughters need you to continue being and yes, the husband that Camila deserves." Daisy stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and Billy scoffed.  
  
"The husband Camila deserves... She doesn't even want a husband anymore." He slouched down on the couch and a sad look came over his face.  
  
Daisy sat next to him and said, "I don't believe that for a second. She loves you more than anything in the world. She just... she needed this, Billy. It didn't mean that she didn't want you or that she doesn't love you anymore. It's just...different."   
  
Billy looked at her with glassy eyes as he croaked out, "is my wife a lesbian now?"   
  
Daisy knew it was a serious moment, but she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Good God, Billy. You do not have to be a lesbian to enjoy another woman's company. Sex has nothing to do with sexual orientation. You should know that. I mean, if you ever hooked up with Eddie or Warren, would that mean you were gay?"  
  
Billy began to cough as he sat up.  
  
"Hell no. That would never happen! I would have to be so fucked up on drugs and have a gun to my head, and still, even then, I think I would take a bullet before I would ever be with Eddie."   
  
Daisy contemplated teasing him for the fact that he left Warren out, but she figured it wasn't the time.  
  
"Ok, fair. But... if you did, it wouldn't mean that you were gay or that you didn't love Camila anymore. It would just mean that you wanted to feel something...different. A man would know how to pleasure you even more than a woman would, because a man knows what a man likes. It's the same thing with us. I know how to make Camila feel good because I know what feels good. And vice versa. It doesn't mean anything other than sex." Daisy's voice was serious and matter of fact, but she saw tears welling up in Billy's eyes, fast.  
  
He looked down at his hands and said, "No... it's more than that. She loves you. And I know she does because she wouldn't have taken you to our bed if she didn't. God, before all of this, she set strict rules with me about how our houses were off limits because that was too intimate. But then she goes one step further and takes you to our bed? OUR bed? The one Julia sleeps in with us sometimes, or the one where Camila breast fed the twins every night for the first four months of their lives... It's just... and then...I can't even make love to you like I want to, and fuck, Daisy...do I want to. But I want to with a clear conscience and I... I don't know how to do that right now. This whole thing... this is something we can't fix."  
  
Daisy felt tears sliding down her face as she turned her body to face him fully.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, Billy. This is all my fault. I should have never said yes, and I definitely should have left way before that Pataholy..." Billy started to laugh as he said, "Pozole".  
  
Daisy stopped and shook her head, "Whatever, the soup. But still... this is on me. Please, if you're going to blame anyone, blame me. Don't blame Camila. She...she needs you, Billy. You're a family. I'm just... that girl you sing with sometimes, and...I'm your friend."  
  
"Daisy..."  
  
"No. It's ok. One night only, remember?" Daisy smiled through her tears as she pushed down the sob that was rising from her stomach.  
  
"But what if...I don't want it to be one night only? I... I asked Camila for a divorce, Daisy. We... we could be a family. Finally. Just you, me...my girls and...our babies." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, their eyes closed, breathing each other's air as Daisy began to sob. It escaped her and there was no way she could stop. The man of her dreams, the man she was madly in love with, was saying the words she had been dying to hear, but she knew it wasn't possible.   
  
Because she wasn't going to let it be possible.  
  
"Daisy..." Billy breathed out her name, desperately.  
  
She shook her head against him as she whispered, "I'm ok. I promise."  
  
"But what about what I..."  
  
Daisy pulled back, wiping her face quickly and ignoring his question.  
  
"Look, Julia is going to need her daddy. They all are, but especially that perfect little mini replica of you, and right now, you smell like shit. Let's get you a shower, huh?" She plastered on a fake smile as she stood, bringing Billy with her.  
  
They walked down the long hallway and into the bathroom, where the jacuzzi was, and Daisy pinched her eyes shut, trying everything in her power to not think about what had happened in that tub two nights ago.  
  
She turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to a soothing warmth, and helped Billy get undressed. She was moving more like a mother than a lover, and when he stepped in, he reached his hand out to her, begging her, "Please."  
  
She nodded, but stepped in fully clothed, knowing that no matter what they wanted to do, now was not the time.   
  
He pulled her into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her tight, shielding her from too much water as his back took the brunt of it.  
  
"I love you. Do you know that? I always will. And it has nothing to do with sex, Daisy. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you on the cover of a magazine. Way before I ever knew you. And I want to get clean...for my girls, and...for you."  
  
Daisy's stomach turned as she began to cry softly into him, pulling him tighter, wanting to melt into him so that they were one.   
  
She loved sex, but right now, she craved an intimacy she wasn't sure he would ever fully be able to give her.  
  
"I love you too... forever. Do you... do you think we could get clean together? Like, really? Something that actually sticks this time?" Daisy whispered into his chest, and Billy kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I do... I do think so...if we do it together. I need you, Daisy."  
  
Daisy began to run her fingers up and down his back as she thought about the possibility of finally being clean, and actually being ok with it.  
  
"Can I... do you want to..." Billy was fumbling with his words as he pulled at the hem of her dress.  
  
She pulled away quickly, tears staining her face as she looked at him.  
  
"I can't Billy. Not like this." She felt her whole body began to tremble as she stepped out of the shower and looked back at him.  
  
"Clean up, then we can get some food, ok?" She gave him a weak smile as she watched the tears fall down his face as he looked at her with a pained face.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, still soaked, covering her mouth with her hand so he wouldn't hear her sobs.  
  
She walked out into the kitchen, dripping onto the cold tiles as she paced, wishing she hadn't thrown her booze out, but replaying Billy's words in her head. He wanted to get sober... with her.   
  
She slowed her motions and looked down the hall, hearing the water continue to run as she thought about her next move.   
  
She wanted him. She wanted Camila. She didn't know how that would work, but more than anything, she wanted to be clean. If she was going to do that, and if he was going to do that, she knew they would need some help and clear air.  
  
So, fighting everything in her that wanted to just run back to Billy and make love to him in the shower, she picked up her phone and dialed a number.  
  
The phone rang three times before a panicked Camila answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Camila? It's me. We...we need your help."  
  
_______________  
  
 **Camila's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe the way it felt to hear Daisy's voice again. It had only been two days, but it had felt like a lifetime. I missed her. A lot. But I missed Billy so much it hurt to breathe. The minute she said "we", I knew he was there and every scenario ran through my head.   
  
I already guessed they had had sex, and for some reason, it stung to think about Daisy screwing Billy on the same bed she had made me feel alive in. But I figured that was neither here nor there at the moment.   
  
I hung up with Daisy, no questions asked, and immediately called Karen. I was relieved that she was home and not at Graham's, and she was on her way over before I could even explain. She was always amazing like that. Always showing up for me or the girls when I needed her.  
  
She walked in to the house and just hugged me. Tight.  
  
I started crying and she whispered "I know...you're going to be ok. They love you", and that's when I knew...she knew.  
  
I pulled back and looked into her eyes and she said, "Daisy learning to cook for a party was kind of a dead giveaway. Don't worry, I didn't tell Graham, but I thought it was hot as hell until I just got your call. I'm guessing... it's not all it's cracked up to be, huh?" and I just cried more.   
  
She didn't ask any questions, she just told me that she would take care of the girls, and to take as long as I needed. Days even. Just...fix it.  
  
I kissed her cheek and left, my hands shaking the whole time I drove.  
  
______________

Daisy paced awhile in the kitchen, and then decided she needed dry clothes.   
  
She was in her bedroom changing when Billy came out of the bathroom. He looked better. He was still coming down and he leaned on the doorframe more from dizziness and exhaustion than anything. Daisy turned her back, shielding her body from him just to keep herself from looking at him in nothing but a towel and giving up on any resolve to not make love to him.   
  
But he took it personally and walked towards the door to her bedroom as he whispered,  “Right. Now I can’t even look at you. I get it.” 

“Billy...” Daisy had pulled a white tank dress over her body, and lunged for him in the door, stopping him.   
  
He wanted to pull from her but didn’t quite have it in him.

“What?! You just took a shower with me FULLY clothed and now you’re turning your back to me so I don’t see your tits? What am I missing here.....”

“Billy I’m trying to do the right thing here....”

“By who? Camila? Did you keep your clothes on when you were fucking her? Maybe that’s what I’ve been doing wrong. All this time I thought you were supposed to get naked....”

“Ok, Billy....” he was raising his voice and Daisy fought to calm him as they heard a knock at the door.   
  
Daisy opened a drawer. It had Nicky’s clothes in it and Billy rolled his eyes.

“I am not wearing that shit.”

“Fine. Then tighten up that towel. I’ll be right back.”

Billy sat in the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. It was pounding. The two day death wish bender he had been on was catching up to him. 

Daisy walked to the door and opened it for Camila.

“Oh Camila, you look.....” she didn’t want to finish.   
  
Tired? Miserable? Exhausted? Sad?

“I promise I feel worse than I look.” Camila answered.   
  
Daisy touched her face gently.

“Are we ok?” Daisy whispered softly. Camila nuzzled her hand, a tear slipping from her eye and onto Daisy’s palm.

“I don’t even know what ok is anymore... Where is he?”

They locked eyes and Camila could tell it wasn’t good.

“He’s in my room. And...he’s not in a good way, Camila.”

She nodded as Daisy spoke. 

“What was it? Booze?” Camila tried to just assess the situation.

“And coke. I think....I think that’s it.”

“God damnit. This is my fault.” Camila whispered.

“It’s no one’s fault and everyone’s fault. But that doesn’t matter now. Look, we either come through this as a team or none of us come through it at all. I love you. We both love him. That’s gotta mean something.” Daisy had moved into her and taken her gently by the waist.

“I’m surprised he even wanted to see me....”

Camila spoke and Daisy bristled, biting her lip and looking away.

“Holy fuck Daisy, he doesn’t know I’m here.....”

“Camila it’s ok....”

Camila was already pulling from her.

“No I need to leave. Daisy, he wants a divorce and I was horrible to him. I told him...oh God Daisy I told him...”

“Everything we did...I know. He told me.”

They stared at each other in silence.   
  
Suddenly Billy entered the room slowly, leaning on the corner.   
  
Camila noticed him first.

“Billy....” her voice sank. She couldn’t even remember the last time she saw him like that. Coming down off a high or still wrapped up in one. It broke her heart because she knew his was breaking too.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you two had plans. I’m gonna call Graham to come get me. I don’t want to be here right now.” He walked to the phone, but Daisy met him there and stopped him. 

“You’re the plan. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and sit down. We are going to figure this out. Set some...rules.” Daisy was trying to be pragmatic and Billy just laughed.

“Rules?! We tried that. And within 24 hours we broke every single one. Besides WE don’t figure things out. WE don’t set rules. Camila does. And then I fuck them up. And then I’m the asshole. And...repeat.”

“Billy.....” Camila tried to interrupt him but he continued.

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong. That’s been our whole life Camila. You should have just left me and spared yourself and the girls the first time I fucked up. You tried to set the rules, and I fucked up again and again and again. Because that’s who I am.....”

“The girls wouldn’t even be here if I gave up on you, so stop this shit right now....” Camila spat back and Daisy stood between them.   
  
She turned to Camila.

“This is the booze talking. Take it from an expert. He doesn’t know what he’s saying....”

“Don’t you fucking talk for me like I’m not even here....” Billy yelled at Daisy and she turned to him. 

“Billy come sit down, please.” 

She walked towards him and took his hand. He only followed her because he needed to sit.   
  
He asked her for a trash can and proceeding to clear his stomach right into it.

“Baby....” Camila knelt by him and rubbed his back as he threw up, it was sweaty and cold and clammy and awful. He put the trash can down and laid back on the couch.She could tell he was fighting tears. She knelt in front of him and Daisy sat beside him, taking his hand, and the two women looked at each other.

“This is never going to be perfect. Parts of it are going to hurt. But the parts that don’t...I love them. I love you. And I love Daisy. And I want us to be able to do this together.” Camila was crying softly as she spoke and he watched her intently.

“And I’m sorry for what I said to you. I’m sorry that I came here alone. I’m sorry that I left you alone with the girls. I was lost Billy. I felt lost, and I didn’t know what else to do....” Billy sat up as she cried. 

“Are the girls ok? I miss them...I just....” Billy blinked hard and tried to keep back his tears.   
  
Camila leaned up and pressed her forehead to his, smiling and crying all at once.

“They need their daddy. So I’m going to ask you.... please....please...don’t leave us.”   
  
Billy closed his eyes and started to cry at her words, and he felt Daisy wrap an arm around his back, her other hand clutching Camila’s.

“Billy, this was a hiccup. You can stay clean. You have done it. You will do it again. And I’m going to clean up too...and you’re going to help me...”   
  
Camila leaned back and looked at Daisy, smiling faintly.

“Daisy....?”

“I want to earn this, too,” Daisy continued, “both of you. I want to be able to feel things and navigate things and discover things...the three of us. But that’s only going to work if we talk and we are clear headed and...just honest. No more lies. No more secrets. I want this....all of this...and if you two are my new addiction well...then I’m ok with that.” 

Billy turned to her and she leaned into him, kissing his cheek. 

“Why don’t we rest a little, and then we can try this again. Now that we know....”

Camila offered an idea and then stopped.

“Know what?” Billy questioned.   
  
  
Daisy answered for her.

  
“Know that this isn’t just about getting off. It’s about so much more than that.”

The three of them huddled slightly before Billy nodded yes, and Daisy led them both to her bed, Billy supported in the middle of them.


	12. Healing

**Billy's POV**  
  
  
I was so tired. So tired of fighting my feelings for Daisy, feeling like I lost Camila...just fighting in general.  
  
But, we all were.   
  
That night on Daisy's couch...we... we broke together just enough to know we were also the only ones who could put each other back together.   
  
When Daisy started to walk to her bedroom, it was like...Camila and I knew, we needed to do this if we were going to survive. We couldn't go back, so the only thing left to do was go forward.   
  
So we did.  
  
Daisy walked in first, and Camila and I followed, and I remember...there was a tension and excitement in the air. Almost like we were going back in time to the first time we were together, but with all the knowledge of what was coming next.  
  
Daisy stripped down first, and Camila grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight.   
  
She was turned on, and I sure as shit was turned on...and we silently let each other know that that was ok.   
  
Daisy sat on the edge of the bed, scooched back enough to spread her legs.   
  
She was dry, but she looked at us with a pleading and a longing for...both of us.  
  
I looked at Camila and I whispered, "All in?" and she nodded.  
  
"We're going to be ok?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Then I remember, she stood on her toes and kissed me. Softly at first, then deeper before she whispered in my ear and asked me if it was ok if she loved Daisy Jones too, and...that was it. That's all I wanted this whole time. To be included. In on the whole thing, and not an outsider to my desires.  
  
I kissed her deeper, essentially answering her, and when I looked over at Daisy, she had her legs pulled up on the bed, spread, and she was sucking on two of her fingers as she watched us. When we looked at her, she took those two fingers and gently touched herself...slowly and tenderly, like she...loved herself, and she loved us and wanted to see us together too.  
  
I tell ya, man, instant boner, and I could smell Camila's wetness permeating the room too...and that's when I knew, we were going to do this.   
  
Right this time.  
  
______________

** Daisy’s POV **

I had every intention of making Billy sleep it off but honestly I think breaking down on the couch sobered him right up. And he was just dry heaving. The last of it out of his system slowly. So when I brought them...both of them...into my room I knew we wouldn’t wait. And I was so damn glad.

I got naked and laid back on the bed. My feet just at the edge. I wrapped my toes around it and tightened every muscle in my legs as I sucked on my middle and ring fingers. I was watching these two people I love assure each other that not only was it ok: it was ok to love me, too. Which was all ever wanted. Them to love me.

I ran my fingers over my swollen lips and felt my body react as I grazed my clit. I watched them kiss and then slowly pushed my two center fingers into my body. I whispered his name and then hers. Already so wet for both of them. They turned to me, holding hands. I watched him stroke her hand with his thumb and he put his other hand on his cock, just barely stroking it. His eyes on me and I wanted to cry. Camila knelt in front of me pulling him to her side.

“She tastes so different than me” she whispered to Billy. She reached for my clit and rubbed it gently. Slowly. She told him he needed to get to know my taste like he knew hers and he looked up at me. God those green eyes. He made me feel like I had never been touched before. It felt like the first time. And he asked me in this shy little voice if he could put his mouth on me. If he could put his tongue inside me. If I would cum in his mouth. He was asking permission as an excuse to give me this list of what he wanted. I felt my pussy start to ooze and he collected it with his finger, pushing it up to my clit. I bucked my hips as Camila spread my lips open, gently helping Billy ease his mouth into me.  
  
_______________  
  
 **Camila's POV**  
  
Damn it was hot.   
  
And if I'm being honest, this...this is what I wanted when I thought up this whole idea. Me...him...her...   
  
I wanted Billy to taste her because he needed to know her like I did, and I wanted him to.  
  
She was dripping, and it was making my clit so sore just watching Billy lap up everything she was giving him.  
  
He sucked on her clit and she threw her head back, and I just stared as her pink pussy throbbed and oozed all of her goodness.  
  
Billy was moving his tongue in and out of her and I started touching myself, rubbing my clit in time with his tongue.  
  
Daisy lifted her head as she heard me whimper, and we made eye contact as she grabbed Billy's head, holding him in place.  
  
"She...she likes to be...flicked..." I remember telling him between my erratic breathing that Daisy liked her clit to be licked even more than sucked.  
  
Billy heard me and he started flicking his tongue so fast, it made my hand turn into a helicopter blade, but I never broke eye contact with Daisy. Not even as my hand started to cramp and get slippery with all of my cum, not even when Billy started stroking himself as he ate her out...not even when she screamed our names into the air.  
  
We came together and Daisy...Daisy gave him the goods. She shot into his mouth and he swallowed her juice whole, sighing like it was the best booze in the world.  
  
I couldn't wait.   
  
I grabbed his head and I plunged my tongue into his mouth, licking and exploring and...tasting her all over him.   
  
It made me scream.  
  
_____________

** Billy’s POV **

Of all the things I’ve ever experienced, and the list is long man, that might have been the single hottest thing I had seen. My wife beside me just furiously trying to get herself off and I could only barely see her in my vision but I tried. And Daisy laying under me cumming like she did. It was like nothing I had ever seen. Her body just opened up to me and then exploded. Exploded hard and I couldn’t drink her in fast enough. I felt it on my face, my chest, in my throat. And the second she calmed, Camila was all over me.

She was practically crawling up my body as she tasted her on me and licking her from my chest, my neck, and finally my mouth. Like her tongue was trying to clean her from me. I ran a hand up Daisy’s shaking thigh as Camila gently eased me back onto the floor and slid up and over me. She had just cum, I could see it all over her...smell it in her. But she was rubbing her clit so hard she was screaming. Daisy sat up to watch as Camila rode my face. I wrapped my arms around her backside and locked her in place. I heard Daisy whisper for her to show me what she could do. Camila told me to put my hand in her. Four fingers, she said. Almost my whole fucking hand. But I wasn’t going to say no. I pushed my hand into her and moved it accommodate her movements as she cried out. She told me to curl my fingers and I did that, too. He body shook over me and she ripped my hand from her pussy, letting a steady stream of her cum run into my mouth. I had never in my life seen her do that. I darted my tongue in and around her hole trying to taste every last drop and before I knew it Daisy was beside me, eating Camila right out of my mouth and I thought my entire body would explode.

I was very aware of Camila watching her kiss me but she just stroked my chest and cooed and hummed.. whispering for us to enjoy her. Then...when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, I felt her take a hold of my cock and call to Daisy. I threw my head into the ground because the feel of Camila’s hot and tiny hand around my aching cock felt so fucking good. Then she blew my mind. Daisy was moving towards it and Camila was stroking me, holding me in place. She turned to Daisy and kissed her and said she wanted to put me inside of her and I think I actually blacked out for a few seconds.  
  
______________  
  
 **Daisy's POV**  
  
I was aching. Desperate for Billy, but still cautious because of Camila.  
  
But then...Camila told me she wanted to put Billy inside of me. Like, what? How did I get in this heaven and no one wake me up.  
  
Camila climbed off of Billy, and then I watched her as she took his entire length in her mouth, licking him and soaking him for me to sit with ease, even though I didn't need help. Watching her do that was getting me wet enough, but when she did that and stared at me while she did...I fucking soaked the carpet.  
  
Camila pulled back, taking a string of spit and pre cum with her as she held the base of his shaft and held her hand out to me.  
  
I climbed onto Billy and lowered myself while I held her hand...feeling her wetness on his cock slide against my wet pussy and...I began rolling my hips so hard, wanting to take Billy deeper and deeper into me.  
  
Camila gasped at the sight and couldn't take her eyes off of my pussy and Billy's cock, united as one, hot, slick mess.   
  
Then Camila...damn that fucking goddess... she leaned down and started flicking my clit with her tongue as I bounced up and down on Billy. She was hitting my clit and then his shaft, over and over again, and my cum and his pre cum were mixing together on a cocktail that she licked like an ice cream cone.   
  
Then she stood up while I was still looking at Billy, and she helped push me forward so I was laying on his stomach, his pubic bone replacing Camila's tongue and his cock hitting my walls in a different way.   
  
She whispered and told me and Billy to look at each other when we came...and just the mention of her telling us to cum together...made us cum. His eyes glassed over with arousal and I was moaning and screaming and...crying because I was so happy.  
  
I fell onto Billy's chest and as we caught our breaths together, I heard Camila opening my bedside drawer.  
  
We looked over at her, and she had pulled them out. My vibrator and the long black cock that connected her and I together in a fit of ecstasy just nights ago.  
  
Billy's eyes got wide and I stared at Camila, wondering what she was planning and she just said, "I want Billy to watch us now."  
  
______________

** Camila’s POV **

I braced myself for how it would feel to watch them cum together and...it didn’t hurt me. I was watching Billy’s face, that familiar look that always put me right over the edge when his eyes would flutter and his mouth would open and I wanted them to look at each other because connecting to him in that moment was something beautiful and it was beautiful being able to see it between them. Daisy leaned down and held his face as I watched her do the same as she contracting around him. I saw his cum running from her, the hair at the base of his shaft covered with a dewy mess of the three of us. And I thought l, as I watched, that if the universe was going to give her a baby by way of Billy...who was I to feel anything but happiness for her.

But I wanted him to know Daisy and I together, too. Especially since I had used it against him. I needed him to be a part of that connection.

They were laying in a heap on the floor but Daisy slowly eased him from her and stood up. She told us she wanted us in her bed. Billy stood slowly, still coming down. Daisy laid down and Billy and I knelt on either side of her, leaning over her to kiss softly for a minute as I felt Daisy start to finger my clit. I handed her the double dildo and Billy the vibrator. They looked at each other wildly. But Daisy took the dildo and handed it off to Billy, too, telling him to connect us so we could show him what it’s like. I was on fire.

I lay down at the foot of the bed, bending my knees over Daisy...like some sexy daddy long legs, and I lined my pussy up with hers. I could feel the damp heat. I watched as Billy held the dildo in his hands and his eyes were almost black. He opened his mouth and sucked the end of it and I screamed out for him, Daisy was moaning. He wrapped his mouth on it to soak it and then kept his eyes on me as he pressed it down over Daisy’s slit. He pushed it gently into her and I watched her wiggle her slim hips to take it inside her as Billy flicked her clit, remembering what I had told him. He pushed it in and out of her for a minute before taking the other end and pushing it against my clit. He looked down at me as Daisy pushed to try to fuck it inside of me. He helped her. Placing the tip squarely in my opening and then sitting back just slightly as he told her to fuck me. She did just that, bucking deep and holding my thighs as I grabbed hers and we fought to swallow it whole between us.

I heard Billy flick on the vibrator and hold it near us. Then it was on my clit and I screamed, it was almost too much. He moved it effortlessly between us. And as soon as the vibe was off my clit and finding Daisy’s, his tongue replaced it on me. Daisy’s legs were tightening. Lengthening. She yelled that she wanted to cum. I leaned up to watch her as Billy expertly worked us both over and we locked eyes and came hard for him. Eyeing each other as our bodies sucked and pulled at the huge length between us. Billy was groaning and encouraging us and I came so hard I lost control of my body for a moment. I could still feel the waves of Daisy’s orgasm. Billy was breathless and said he had an idea. To trust him.

Of course we did.

He moved under me and lifted me until I was sitting, then eased me down over Daisy who caught my weight. She held me, the two of us still connected. My hair spilling beside her. I felt Billy move behind me and run the leaking tip of his cock against my full pussy and then over the tiny, tight opening to my ass and my eyes went wide as Daisy looked at him over my shoulder. I was already so full. I didn’t know how I could take anything else. But when Daisy asked him if they were going to fuck me together? I just screamed out to both of them and begged them for it. Begged Billy Dunne and Daisy Jones to both be inside me. I couldn’t imagine...  
  
_______________  
  
 **Billy's POV**  
  
I mean, who doesn't want to fuck two ridiculously hot women at the same time? And the fact that I actually loved them...like...fuck, they each had a half of my heart...this just made sense.  
  
I had never fucked Camila's ass before. She was always hesitant about that, and to be honest, so was I. She was also never really wet enough for it and...it just wasn't a thing. But I always wanted to. I mean, it's kind of a dream, right? A small, tight, tiny hole that can't get a girl pregnant? Give it to me every time.  
  
And do you know how hard it was not to blow a load before I could even do anything when I saw Camila and Daisy literally connected and fucking each other? Camila was right, Daisy fucked her better than I did and I just cursed the sky for not letting my dick be two sided.  
  
Camila was ready for me. She was cumming around the cock between her and Daisy's legs, but I grabbed some of Daisy's cream to cover my cock with before I slowly....like painfully slow...slipped my cock into Camila's ass. She whimpered and moaned and cried out, and it made me move slower.  
  
Daisy's eyes were black as she sat up on her elbows to watch, rubbing her clit that was so swollen, I could practically see it wanting to explode.  
  
I reached around Camila and started rubbing her clit as she continued to buck against Daisy, a little off rhythm because the sensations to every sensitive spot were overwhelming her. In the best way.  
  
Camila leaned forward, giving me a much better view and better access, and I slipped in more, until a little more than half of my cock was in her. I started moving back and forth slowly, and both women screamed.  
  
We were one. All three of us.  
  
Daisy reached out her hands to us, and she took one of my hands and one of Camila's and we all moved...together. In the same rhythm, same speed...same everything. The room smelled like all of us and so much sex, but it was intoxicating.   
  
My body was living its ultimate fantasy, but it was better because it wasn't a fantasy. It was real life, and bonus, it was actually...love. Not just a one night stand or hate fucking or jerking off. It was love.  
  
  
Camila leaned back against me as she felt me throb around her and she knew I was close.  
  
She stared at Daisy and Daisy was gushing out of her pussy already, but she wasn't fully cumming yet, so Camila reached back and grabbed me behind the neck, holding on to my hair, as she used her other hand to flick Daisy's clit, and the sights, smells, and touches sent us all over. Thank God Daisy's place was a cottage and not a hotel room because...we were loud.  
  
________________  
  
  
  



	13. Finally

** Daisy’s POV **

I honestly don’t remember finishing up. Or the three of us slipping from one another. Or that we cared much about cleaning up. Or falling asleep. But it was dark when I woke up, and I remember laying there like I was in a dream. The house was so quiet and peaceful but it didn’t have that empty feeling it always held for me. Even when it held Nicky, it was cold. But I woke up and laid there and I didn’t feel any of that. It felt like peace.

I saw it, too. I was draped halfway over Billy, his warm chest rising and falling slowly under my hand as I nuzzled into his armpit, breathing in his scent with every inhale. His head hung back over a pillow, mouth opened, out cold. Camila had her hand on his chest, her fingers in mine, her head pressed up by his neck and her leg wrapped in immune across his lower body. One of us thought to pull up a cover at some point because the white sheet of my bed was wrapped loosely around thee three of us. I watched them sleeping, more content than I had ever been. Even as my thought wandered to what the next few hours or days or months would look like I didn’t panic. I didn’t worry and doubt. I closed my eyes and wanted to drift back to sleep.

The phone rang. I ignored it for a moment then realized. I had never called Rod. And if I didn’t answer he was only 25 minutes away. Tops. I rolled from Billy and grabbed the phone next to my bed.

It was Graham. He and Karen were with the girls. He was checking on Billy. I wondered for a moment if Karen would have said anything to him but there was nothing in his voice that hinted at suspicion if she had. I told him that Billy was ok. That Camila was ok. That everyone was ok. I asked how the girls were. And I told him that they would be back in the morning. I asked him to be sure to call Rod. I was so afraid that Rod would pick up on it if I called him. He had always assumed Billy and I were fucking anyway. As I wrapped up with Graham, I felt a hand on my back, gently rubbing it near my hip, I turned to see that it was Billy’s. I couldn’t hang up fast enough.

I rolled back over and nuzzled back into the crook of his neck. He was still barely awake but gently running his hands over my skin in a way that made me tingle. It was almost 9. We had slept for several hours. And I didn’t know which was better....this resting together in bed, or being awake and inside each other.  
  
I felt Billy hardening between Camila and me, and I asked him if he was awake. He didn’t open his eyes but he smiled and said....no.

I loved him more with every passing second.  
  
______________  
  
 **Billy's POV**  
  
I didn't want to move. I know it's so not rock and roll to say, but that night, I just wanted to lay there, with my women on my chest, breathing in their differences and just...being. I don't remember many times of feeling like just a man in my life. I was either drunk or high so often, then I was 'Billy Dunne', and every girl, and some guys, wanted to fuck me...then I was a husband...and finally a father. Which is my favorite job of all. But being able to just feel like me, just William Dunne Jr, not the rockstar, husband or father...just me... it brought me so much peace.  
  
Neither Camila OR Daisy could give two shits about me being the lead of The Six, and that's one of the things I loved the most about them.  
  
Being with Daisy... she was a missing piece for both me and Camila, that we hadn't even realized we were missing.   
  
I heard the phone ring and hoped it wasn't Rod, but was prepared if it was. I wanted him to know. I didn't want to offer up the information, but if he found out, I wouldn't be mad. This wasn't a secretive thing for me anymore. Not with people I trust anyway. Daisy had become more than just a fuckbuddy. She was...my woman. But what was crazy, is that now she was Camila's woman too.  
  
When Daisy asked me if I was awake, it made me smile because of course I was awake. I had two hot chicks...literally hot...warming me up. I was so turned on, but I just wanted to lay there and hold them. Because it was the first time that it actually felt like this wasn't going to end. That I didn't have to get in as much sex as possible before we woke up and this dream ended. It felt like the beginning of something...real.  
  
I was also starving and debating about getting up to order food or just soaking up the feeling of loving two incredible women who should have never looked my way in the first place.  
  
Thankfully I didn't have to decide because Daisy's stomach decided for us. It sounded like a freight train and Camila started laughing uncontrollably on my other arm. I didn't even know she was awake.  
  
Camila jumped up and...Fuck she was hot. She put on my shirt, because of course, she had planned ahead and brought me more clothes, thank God, then...she put on Daisy's lace panties. My shirt...Daisy's panties... Sex was starting to sound a lot better than food.  
  
Camila wanted to cook for us, but Daisy shocked us all when she said she wanted to make us French toast. She said it was the only thing she could actually make that was really good. Her nanny taught her when she was like 10 and...she wasn't lying.  
  
They were the shit.  
  
_______________  
  


** Camila’s POV **

I don’t know what made me feel sexier: the smell of Billy on his shirt, the smell of Daisy on her panties, or the fact that I fit into Daisy Jones’ underwear. I had always been relatively slight but I still had my mother’s curves. Daisy was like a waif. So while they hugged me differently, I felt sexy as hell in them.  
  
As we walked to the kitchen, I tied Billy’s Stones tee up into a knot so I was sure to show them off. Daisy was making French toast and I chuckled because Billy could only really do breakfast too. He was the self pronounced king of pancakes, so I guess that made Daisy the queen of French toast. Because it was pretty fucking good.

It struck me how much I loved watching them move in the kitchen. The three of us moving together. How just days ago when we were in our kitchen, it rattled me in a way that threatened to upset this whole thing. But now? Now something felt different. I noticed Billy was dragging a little bit and Daisy did, too. She would put her hand on his back or I would rub his hair. He still didn’t quite have it all through his system and a little voice in my head was worried as all get out that we were not in the clear. But Daisy could read my mind and she would smile at me or kiss me gently in passing. It steadied next somehow to know that she would understand that side of him in a way I couldn’t. Maybe that was what he needed.  
  
What they both needed.

We sat in the kitchen and ate. I was on the counter, and Daisy alternated feeding Billy and I bites. I asked her if she had had any. She said she liked cooking breakfast, not eating it. Which was fine with Billy because I think he had seven pieces of it.

I was starting to think about the girls. Wondering how long we could stay here in this bubble. I knew Daisy had told Graham we would be home in the morning, but I was feeling guilty. I told Billy I needed to call home. I wished I hadn’t. Because when Graham answered I could hear at least two of them crying in the background. I winced. Billy was close enough to hear it, too. Graham was trying to convince me it was ok. I hung up, biting my lip. The two of them standing there waiting hear what I had to say.

  
______________  
  
 **Billy's POV**  
  
I could hear them. My girls.   
  
It's the worst feeling in the world to hear your babies need you, and you aren't there.   
  
I was ready to leave. I wanted Daisy to come with us, but I wanted to get to them. Now. I think I even started gathering up the things Camila had taken out of the overnight bag she had brought, and Daisy was quickly clearing things off of the counter and helping me.   
  
The drugs were mostly out of my system, but hearing those cries on the other line...man that will sober you up in an instant. I was getting dressed when Camila stopped both of us and looked at us with soft eyes. I was positive she was going to tell Daisy the same thing I was thinking, but she just took a deep breath and said the words I never thought I'd hear come out of her mouth.  
  
___________  
  
"I'm going to go back home." Camila said it matter of factly, and Daisy bit her lip as Billy nodded.  
  
"I'm coming too. Daisy?" Billy grabbed his bag as he turned to Daisy, a hurried panic in his voice.  
  
"Billy...Billy, no." Camila's voice was soft and calm. She walked over to Billy and put her hand on his cheek, looking him in the eyes as she said, "Stay here. Please. I...want you to. You need this, and so does Daisy. It's ok." She rested her forehead on Billy's and Billy breathed her in.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you. They need me...I..." Billy felt his heartbeat in his ears as he thought about his girls....and Daisy Jones.  
  
Camila pulled back to look at him again and gave him a small smile.  
  
"They need their momma. I need time with them. I love both of you, but right now the thought of rocking my babies and being the best singer of lullabies sounds like heaven. Please... let me go."  
  
Daisy moved to Camila and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face in her hair.  
  
"I love you. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do...I promise." Daisy whispered into Camila's ear and Camila pulled back, kissing her softly but assuredly before she said loud enough for both of them to hear, "I'm not going to tell you two what to do. You can eat food or sleep or whatever else you want to do. I just want you to know that I'm ok with it. More than ok with it, and there won't be any guilt or repercussions or fallout. I've been with both of you...loving you and being loved by you. But I know how much you two need each other. You always will, and however you want to express that...I won't stand in your way. Take tonight. Just come home in the morning..." She paused as she looked at both of them with love in her eyes. "...both of you."  
  
Daisy had tears slowly falling down her face and Billy swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked over to both women, wrapping them each in an arm and holding them close.  
  
Daisy touched Camila's cheek again before she kissed it, whispering, "Thank you. Hug the girls for me."  
  
Billy pulled Camila into his chest as he whispered, "Are you sure? I can go or go with you. Honest. I want to see them too."  
  
Camila nodded into his chest as she whispered back, "You've never gotten to be with Daisy without me and without guilt or anger. I want this for you. We'll be just fine at home and I will see you both in the morning."  
  
Billy kissed her deeply as he started to pull Daisy's panties off of her, smiling into her lips as he said, "souvenir'. Camila smiled back as she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't even think about it. You get the real thing tonight. I need this for...inspiration." She winked at them and Daisy blushed.  
  
Camila pulled on some pants and shoes and quickly moved to the doorway, turning back to them as she said, "Have fun, you two. And remember everything because I want to hear everrrrrything in the morning." She winked again as she shut the door, and Billy and Daisy were left there, standing in Daisy's living room...alone.   
  
Daisy turned to Billy, suddenly more shy than she's ever been. She bit her lip and scratched the back of her leg with her foot as she said, "Um...uh... hi."  
  
Billy laughed as he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hi back..."   
_______________

** Daisy’s POV **

He looked...shy. Small. Young. All these things I had never thought about him being. And so many of the other things I HAD thought about him being we’re getting stripped away. I had seen this wounded asshole, like a caged animal just thrashing at everyone. Mostly me. But he was standing in front of me with his hand on the back of his neck and wiggling his toes together on the tile and he was brand new. And he had fucked me several times at that point, but all of the sudden looking at him there it was like neither of us had ever so much as been touched. He actually let out this nervous laugh and I almost cried it was so...not Billy. I think I was seeing him the way Camila always had. Behind this rock star facade was this grown up version of a little boy just desperate to be seen and loved for who he was.

I knew that feeling. And that was the Billy I wanted inside of me.  
  


** Billy’s POV **

When Camila left us there I felt this crazy mixture of happiness and sadness. But mostly just...that peace. I never felt like I had earned Camila’s trust. And God knows I didn’t deserve it. But in that moment she gave it to me. Standing there with Daisy I felt like...the three of us were on the same level. I wasn’t chasing to catch up to someone. And she was staring at me like she knew what I was thinking. This tiny little body with these giant blue eyes and a heart that had no business being shared with everyone but that was what she did. She was always giving her love away. Just waiting for someone to give some back. I had been wanting to do that for her since the moment I met her. To show her what it could be like. I think Camila had shown her what kinds of things she could do or feel or experience as a woman. I wanted to show her what kinds of things she should demand from men.

I wanted to make love to her. I mean, I’d always wanted to make love to her. But really I just wanted her to know...she wasn’t going to be alone anymore.

_____________________

Billy took Daisy’s hand and walked her back to the bedroom. The night breeze blowing through her room. She was holding his hand in one of hers. Her other snaked around his arm and holding it. They stood at the edge of the bed, just pressed into each other.

“What are you thinking?” He brought himself to ask her. She laughed to herself.

“I’m thinking you smell like maple syrup.” They both laughed slightly as she spoke, turning into him.

“Why do I feel nervous about this?” Billy’s breath was hot and coming in fast waves.

She smiled.

“I know...it’s....different.” She put her hand on his chest and he reached between them and gently found her clit with a tentative hand. She gasped. He stilled her. She leaned against his chest and he held her with his other arm, rocking slowly side to side as he strummed her clit. She lifted onto her toes and felt herself ooze on his hand as she rolled her hips against his fingers. She took his hand in hers, pushing two of his fingers inside of her. He inhaled lowly with sound.

“Daisy you’re so tight....”

“Make love to me, Billy.I want you inside me.” He was lifting her up on the bed as she spoke. And then he laid her down gently on her back, opening her thighs with his knee. As soon as her thighs hung open her scent filled the room and it made him heady.

He eased himself slowly into her and she cried underneath him, adjusting her hips but not rolling them, just slowly feeling her body open to him. He was watching his cock disappear into her body and he felt his own eyes glass over at the sight of joining her. The way Camila wanted them to. He was deep in her now. His hair pressing against her smoothly shaved body. That alone felt new to him, but just connecting to her like that and they were both flooded with years of emotion.

Billy leaned into her, wrapping his arms under her and pulling her into his chest. And they started slowly...lovingly...

_Talking._

He told her how he had always loved her. How anyone who couldn’t see all that she had to offer didn’t deserve her anyway.

She told him how she loved him just as he was. How he didn’t have to work to earn her love...or Camila’s...that they would love him no matter what.

He told her that she didn’t need the booze and the dope to fill holes anymore, that he was going to work to help fill hers...

And she told him she would help him in the moments that it felt like too much. That he needed to use. That he could use her instead.

They rocked gently together, holding each other and quietly saying all the things they needed to say and all the things they needed to hear. Loving each other hard enough that they made the other believe they deserved it. And that they deserved it from Camila, too.

Billy had been cumming in Daisy for several days at this point but suddenly it felt like it meant more.

“Daisy can I come inside of you?”His voice shook and she reached her fingers between them, gently stroking her swollen pink clit.

“Not yet....” she breathed. He lifted off her only enough to give her space and to watch her fingers work until his joined. She was tightening under him, squirming under his weight.

Her eyes flung open and connected to his.

“Now. Billy. Now.”

They came together silently. Holding their collective breath and staring into each other. Her body convulsed gently under him, her pussy sucking on him in tight, gripping, waves. And he twitched inside of her as she felt the heat of his cum fill her and seep from her. Without a sound. They didn’t even blink. Time stopped and they just...felt. He came inside her long and deep with several long bursts into her. She creamed hard and hot around him, wetting them both. He crashed onto her and she wrapped her arms around his back. They laid there lost in each other, still connected. For a long while. Billy’s cock was slowly easing inside her, but still buried there, when she reached for the phone.

“Let’s call our girl and tell her she’s here with us, too. And if your babies are still struggling...we’ll go help.”

Billy lifted off of Daisy just enough to look in her face.

“God, I fucking love you, Daisy.”  


”I know.” She winked and bit her lip as she dialed his home. Anxious to hear Camila’s voice as she felt him once again hardening inside her slowly.


	14. Forever

**Camila's POV  
  
** I was shocked when Daisy called.  
  
I had just gotten the girls down for bed, and was just about to take a nice relaxing bath before getting into bed myself.

I was at peace.

Genuinely, and I was doing my best not to think of Billy and Daisy and what they might be doing.

I was jealous, but now it was because I wasn't with them.   
  
So when Daisy called, it made my night.   
  
She asked how everything was going and how the girls were, and if I needed them to come back early. I wanted them to, of course. But I knew they needed this time. So I told her no.  
  
But then Billy got on the extension and told me that they were really missing me. Something about the way he said it... there was a longing in his voice. I felt myself getting wet at just the sound of their voices, so I told them that I needed to get off of the phone with them immediately or else we were going to have phone sex and I had never done that before. I didn't think it would be the best idea, especially with the girls barely asleep.   
  
But Billy groaned into the phone and it was like a primal, desperate growl.

Then Daisy began breathing heavy and...the sound of both of them...wanting ME... I was soaked.  
  
I ran to the door and locked it, making sure Julia wouldn't get a horrible eyeful if she woke up, and I turned up the baby monitors loud so that I would hear the twins if they needed me.  
  
Then I laid down on the bed, completely naked from the intent of a bath, and I pulled out Daisy's panties and Billy's shirt, laying them by my head so their scents overtook me.  
  
Then a breathed deeply into the phone and said, "Ok..."  
  
_____________  
  
 **Daisy's POV**  
  
We could hear the hesitation in Camila's voice, and honestly, we both wanted to just go back to their house so we could love Camila in person, but she was pretty insistent on her having the night to herself.

But Billy and I missed her. So, when she said we needed to hang up or have phone sex, I looked at Billy down the hallway, and we knew...we were going in.  
  
I started by asking Camila what she was wearing, and she said nothing, but that my panties were by her face. Hello, hot as hell right there. I heard Billy moan into the receiver, and then Camila asked what we were wearing. We told her and her breath hitched. "So you two... you did...ok." For the first time ever, she didn't sound jealous. She sounded...turned on. So... we went with it.

She told us to tell her in detail everything that we did, but there was a part of me that wanted to keep the connection and love Billy and I had made, just between us.   
  
Billy peeked his head out into the hallway and I could tell he felt the same way. We weren't trying to be secretive... we just needed some things to stay between us. Like any normal couple does.  
  
So Billy rescued me and started making it sound like we did a lot more crazy and dirty things than we did.

A real good fucking.

Nothing about making love, and Camila was losing it on the other end.  
  
_________________  
  
"I was pumping in and out of Daisy so fast, all while I held the vibrator on her clit and she...God, Cami she was so wet. You would have loved it."   
  
Camila gasped through the phone and both Billy and Daisy got comfortable on beds in separate rooms, ready to try another new experience...together.   
  
"Baby...how do your breasts feel? I love how they are so round and your nipples are so dark...nothing like mine. Rub them for me...do you feel that? Me pinching your nipples? I'm flicking mine...thinking about your hot tongue rolling over them...ahh, God...you make me so hot..." Daisy was kneading her breasts as she writhed on her sheets, listening to Camila's heavy breathing and doing everything in her power to not touch her clit yet.  
  
"Yes...yes...I... I love your breasts too, Daisy...so perfectly...gahhh...pink." Camila sighed into the phone and it sent ripples down Daisy's body.   
  
Billy began moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly, moving in time with Daisy and Camila's breathing on the phone.  
  
"Are you wet, Babe? I can smell you... your earthy smell that makes me want to bury my face in you and lick every...last...drop of your wet pussy..."

Billy had never had phone sex before either, and he wasn't much of a talker, so this felt weird for him. He wasn't as turned on when he had to do the talking as he was when he was doing the listening, but he heard Daisy panting and the muffled slick sound of Camila rubbing her clit, and he felt pressure building in his cock slowly.  
  
Camila was panting as she whispered, "Daisy... Daisy, take tw...two...fing...ers... and suck them for me. Ok...and I'm sucking mine..."   
  
Daisy did what she was told, sucking her middle and ring fingers as she heard Camila do the same.  
  
"Now...slowly, start flicking your clit...picture my tongue baby...and I'm...fuck...I'm doing it too...picturing your long...wet...hot tongue on my pussy..." Daisy was squirming beneath her hand, her mind running wild with images of Camila sucking on her clit of flicking it with her tongue running through her head as she flicked herself, stopping every few seconds to taste herself and lube her fingers up more.  
  
"Do you feel that, Baby? Does it feel good?" Daisy breathed into the phone and she heard Camila moan.

“Billy Dunne I hear you breathing....you’re not gonna be shy now are you?”

Camila was purring as her voice came in short hot breaths. 

Billy moaned. 

She had two fingers locked inside her pussy, moving back and forth until her wetness made it audible over the phone.

“Can you hear how wet she is, baby? Tell her what you want to do to her. Tell her what you want me to do to her....” Daisy was whining. Her voice hot with sex, struggling to keep up as she flicked and pulled at her slick clit.

“You’re both....fuck...how is this so fucking hot?” Billy was tracing the top of his shaft with his fingers, coating them with pre cum and using it to lube his cock as he started stroking it even harder.

“I want Daisy to bury her mouth in that wet pussy of yours, Cami, and I want her to make you so fucking wet that you soak her face and her neck...I want you to cum with her tongue deep inside you. I want you to hold her head in place and ride her mouth.....”

Daisy and Camila both fingered themselves furiously. Saying his name, calling to each other... Wanting to cum but holding themselves on the ledge of that ecstasy where everything just felt so so good.

“And I want to fuck Daisy, up on all fours, making her face move into your wet pussy....mmmm....and....I want to make her scream so when she screams it’s inside you.....”

Billy was gradually getting the hang of saying his desires out loud and losing himself in them.

Daisy had propped herself up, watching her fingers work her clit.

“Baby are you in your bedroom?” Daisy moaned to Camila who breathlessly told her yes. Daisy hummed.

“Can you turn to face that mirror you have on the wall by the closet? I want you to be my eyes for me and tell me...you feel me there sucking your cream while Billy fucks me into you? Feel my tongue? I feel you. Tell me what you see...”’

“Ffffuckkkkkk.......” Billy moaned.

Camila turned to the mirror and put her feet up on the bed, looking at her own spread pussy like she never had. She gasped.

“Oh God. Daisy. It’s....I can see it. I’m....mmmmmm.....it’s so wet.....it’s pulsing...I’m...my clit....so hard...I want to cum so hard......”

“Cum for her Camila. Cum for both of us. You’re so fucking hot, baby....” she could tell by the hitch in Billy’s throat he was close.

“Oh GOD YES....I’m cumming......I’m cumming....I see it.....dripping.....white.....for you.....”

Daisy was shattering as she listened to her scream.

“I’m right there. Sucking that beautiful body of yours. Cum in my mouth. I love tasting you. I want to come taste you. You’re gonna make me cum.....”

“Daisyyyyyyyy......please......cummm......god....... so hard.....”

Daisy fell over the edge and called for her. She felt her own pussy move in waves as she thought about Camila fingering herself and watching.

Billy was panting breathlessly as he listened to them cum.

“God I love you....” he whispered to them both.

“Daisy, he’s gonna blow his load I can hear it....go. Catch him in your mouth.” Camila was coming down, already ordering Daisy in a haze as she continued to stare in amazement at her pussy, watching it contract and glaze over for the first time.

Daisy moved on shaky legs to Billy, drenched with her own arousal. She dropped to her knees in front of him and popped his impossibly hard cock in her mouth. He tasted like her and she couldn’t suck him hard enough.

“Ohhhhh fuck Daisy......” he cried out as he tightened his stomach and fucked her mouth.

“Tell me about it baby.....” Camila moaned in his ear as he watched Daisy.

“God.....fuck....her mouth is so warm... she’s taking me in her throat....so deep baby....you should see it. How beautiful it is.....hmmmmmmm......soooo good.....”

“You want to cum in her mouth don’t you?” Camila teased and Billy begged, Daisy’s blue eyes locked on him longingly.

“Tell her you can’t cum until I say so....”

Billy groaned loudly in protest.

“She....I.....I can’t cum yet......” he whined and he was losing control and it only made Daisy work harder to bring it from him. 

He screamed out and Camila smiled, knowing Daisy was on board.

“Beg me to cum, Billy. Fuck her throat and beg me to let you cum there....” Camila was fingering her depths again, watching her fingers disappear.

“Please baby.....please let me cum....it’s....i can’t.....”

Daisy was humming as she reached under him to grab his base and palm his sack just daring him not to explode in her.

“Ok baby. Cum in her. Give it to her.” 

Billy screamed and put his free hand on the back of Daisy’s head pushing her deep. He shot a thick load of hot cum into her throat, and she accepted it gratefully, her eyes looking up at him. 

He took the phone from his ear and put it by Daisy’s mouth. Camila could hear her moaning and crying with her mouth full and the slick sounds of her lips sucking and slipping up his length. 

Billy came so hard his knees went out and he pulled from Daisy and knelt with her, the receiver between them. Billy and Daisy kissed and Camila heard them.

“Can you taste yourself on her?” Camila asked, and Billy smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah....” they continued to kiss. Camila laid back and sighed.

“I’m so tired...” she whispered, exhausted from the exertion.

“Sleep baby. We will be there when you wake up. I love you.” Daisy spoke first and Billy smiled at it.

“We love you...” he echoed.

Camila smiled to herself, telling them to sleep well as she hung up.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Daisy asked as she put the phone down. Billy nodded as he kissed her.

“I think so. Let’s go home.”  
  
_________________  
  
 **Camila's POV**  
  
It was around midnight, and dark in my room when I felt someone crawl into bed behind me. I recognized the aftershave and body hair immediately.   
  
Billy.  
  
I smiled, knowing that he truly did miss me if he left Daisy to come home.   
  
But then I felt a pang in my heart. The absence of her.  
  
My eyes were still shut when I whispered, "where's Daisy?", and right then, I felt another person slide in in the front of me.   
  
Daisy.  
  
She wrapped her right arm around my body, pulling me in for a kiss, and then Billy wrapped his left arm around me, linking his fingers with hers as he kissed the back of my head.  
  
"We didn't want to spend another night apart. We needed you", was what Daisy breathed into the air as she and Billy pulled me closer.   
  
And I knew they meant it.  
  
_______________  
  
 **Daisy's POV**  
  
We meant it. Billy and I had had the most amazing time together, but now I knew, we would have more, so it was ok that it was over for the night.  
  
But once you've loved and experienced the love of Camila Dunne...you can't go back. It all made sense to me now... why Billy could never, and would never leave her. She's a remarkable woman on every level, and beyond sexy to boot. You don't just throw that away.   
  
And she wanted ME. Damn. I hit the jackpot.   
  
Lying there, looking at both Billy and Camila, I felt so lucky. It was hard getting to this point, but we did it.  
  
We didn't know what we were exactly... we never wanted to put a label on it, but... we loved each other... we fucked each other...we tried to never be apart.   
  
It was exactly the way it should be.  
  
__________  
  
 **Billy's POV**  
  
You know, when I got into music, and especially after the way I was raised and the shit storm that was my parents, I never wanted to get married.   
  
But then I met Camila, and there was no way in hell I couldn't marry her. She was...everything I wanted and needed and never expected in one gorgeous package, and the fact that she chose me...loved ME... I was undeserving.  
  
That's how it felt with Daisy.  
  
I never would have planned on having another person in my life in this capacity. I was happy with my life, no matter how hot I thought Daisy Jones was, it was never actually a thought of real life future things.  
  
But then Camila suggested this, and once I was with Daisy...there was no way it could just be a one night thing. Thank God they both felt the same way.   
  
It was us. No matter what it looked like to the outside world, or what people whispered behind our backs...we didn't care. We were us and we were in love and in my opinion, two women? That's totally rock and roll.  
  
Oh, and Julia LOVED having Daisy Jones live in her house. Daisy moved in a week after our night in the Marmont, and we've never looked back.  
  
We both got clean that January, and we've been sober ever since.  
  
Never even thought about slipping up. We didn't need to.  
  
The three of us...we were each other's drug... and we were happy to relapse a lot. Multiple times a night. Or day. Yeah, we were good.   
  
Still are.  
  
______________


End file.
